AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Part 4 of the AKB0048 Saga. We all know that there is one week separating between Prime Corruption and Yuko's Corruption where Chris and Alito learn more about the wonders of humanity. Problem is...what happened during those one week? When parallel universes collide, how will the crew of NO NAME (77th Gen Idols) react?
1. Prologue - All that shatters!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue - All that shatters!**_

_**Synopsis: We all know that Chris and Alito awakened themselves towards the end of Prime Corruption.**_

_**We all know that there is one week separating between Prime Corruption and Yuko's Corruption where Chris and Alito learn more about the wonders of humanity, with help from Kanata, Sonata, Nagisa, Chieri, Makoto Yokomizo, Yuka, Suzuko, and Mimori.**_

_**Problem is...what happened during those one week? **_

_**In an alternate timeline, what if Chris and Alito never had ANY 'Glimpses of Humanity' from Kanata and co.?**_

_**What if Alternate Chris did not even spare the guard Higashino's life during the Baltistar mission as mentioned in 'Glimpses of Humanity'?**_

_**What if Alternate Chris refused to even accept the fact that it was not her fault that the Fuschias died?**_

_**What if Samus Aran did not exist at all?**_

_**What if two of the main AKB0048 crew - Kanata and Shiori, died in the middle of the battle?**_

_**What if...Alternate Chris lost all sense of humanity at all? **_

_**Alternate Timeline Akibastar - Right after Akibastar was attacked by DES when Mikako presumably worked with Mr Sono, and Tsubasa forced AKB0048 to retreat after Yuko unleashed the Center Novae...and disappeared.**_

Fields were smouldered...

Cities in shambles, all in ruins...

Fires broke out from left and right as smokes covered up the dark, ashen atmosphere.

Mechas with 'DES' and 'DGTO' flew around the ashen remains of the once glorious city, scavenging for Dualium, the crystal that provides Faster-than-Light capabilities, that was located here.

Excavating materials, like bulldozers, or mechas with drills for their arms, surrounded the shattered remains of AKB0048's stadium, mining for the damned crystal itself.

The remains of what used to be a beautiful city simply reminded the inhabitants of their hopes and dreams...shattered.

And as the scene transitioned into a LCD-display on screen in the AKB0048's main fleet ship as they retreated into an unknown star to escape the storm temporary and regroup...

"GRHK!"

An icy blue left hand grabbed Mikako, the fifth Minami Minegishi, by her neck and lifted her up in front of the AKB0048 idols, whose eyes widened, deep in shock that the Icy Maiden herself was resorting to this kind of torture.

"You have betrayed what it means to be an AKB0048 member in the first place, caused the loss of many innocent lives...and even going so far as to work with Mr Sono into fucking up the future of Akibastar..." Chris clapped slowly, almost in an ominous, sarcastic fashion.

"I am serious! I thought Mr Sono wanted to co-operate with me to stop the Center Novae and so I believe him! You've got to believe me! It's not your fault that Kanata and Shiori died in all of this mayhem!" Mikako's voice became slightly high-pitched as she was held on by her neck in Chris's Fist of the Arctic technique.

"The result speaks for itself, you cunt..."

The crew's pupil shrunk as Chris insulted Mikako with the 'C' word.

" Chris! That graduation song that she sang, really meant what she said! Shiori and Kanata's death is of no fault of yours; you have heard their confessions before they died! They don't blame you! Please, stop..." Tsubasa shot out in worry but she was interrupted when Chris froze Tsubasa's mouth with an cold shot from the her left hand!

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Tsubasa...Your leadership is pathetic and useless...asking AKB0048 to retreat when we still have a glimmer of a chance? Do you really think Mikako's words are believable? Mikako is just trying to convince everyone of you that she's for real, and will kill us once we begin starting to believe her! You believed her once...and now you're going to do it again? Blasphemy! You don't have any say in this grand scheme of things anymore..." Chris roared. Her deep, yet cold, firm, and demonic voice chilled everyone in their spines.

"We might not forgive Mikako just yet, but at least I could understand why she did that! Chris, there's no need to resort to this...GAAAAAAH!" Youko Asamiya, the tenth Sae Miyazawa, was blasted hard into a solid wall of the ship, cracks upon her spines could be heard crisply as she plummeted onto the floor, struggling to maintain her consciousness...

"Because of you, fucktard, both Nagisa and Chieri left to confront Mr Sono, who is probably behind his desk and ready to execute the next part of his plan in unleashing the Center Novae...The whole world is in ruins and I'm to blame because I failed to uphold the Fuschia Family's last will, which is to protect any innocent beings come what may!" Chris trembled slightly as immense amount of cold vapour exhaled with each breath.

Akira Igarashi, the tenth Sayaka Akimoto, threw caution into the wind as she stepped forth to confront the Icy Maiden.

"Chris, this whole fiasco isn't your doing! But neither is it Tsubasa's fault, nor Mikako's, nor Alito's! Please, don't act in a rash moment that you'll regret!" Akira shot out worryingly.

"No more, Akira...No more! Mikako is going to fool us once more!" Chris called forth Alito, her personal servant, as the latter transformed into Lifebane.

"It's all a misunderstanding. We don't have to execute her or anything like that!" Suzuko Kanzaki agreed with Akira.

Clouded with rage, veins could be seen bulging upon her knuckles as she raised both her while pulling the giant ice hand that held Mikako closer...

"I say it once, and I will say it one last time..." Chris merged her spiritual weapon Lifebane into both of her arms...

"NO MORE!"

The idols present, including Tsubasa, and even the severely weakened Youko, witnessed Mikako's gory death right in front of their eyes, as Chris impaled the yellow-green hair idol's abdomen, grabbed her spine, freezed it, and pull it out along with her skull as she shattered it thereafter...

Mikako's eyes widened as it became bloodshot, her screams cut of as her death followed swiftly. Blood and intestines flowed out from her abdomen as her stomach was frozen and shattered along with her spine.

"No more...from now on...I WILL UNITE THIS WORLD UNDER ONE RULE...A RULE FREE FROM EVIL! ME!" Chris's eyes glowed intensely white as the mechanical augmentations inside her body begin its reconfiguration into her unrestrained form...

Four wings appeared each on her left and right sides, her suit changed into a black, revealing leather wear with a mid-riff as icy material replaces the metallic lining around her breastplates.

Her hair became long as it turned snowy white along with her skin. Her eyes glowed silvery blue as a huge burst of cold air threw the idols off their guards. Ice begin to form around her head as it materialized into a beautiful ice crown with a sapphire upon the middle of it all.

Among the glittering stars upon the skies, Katagiri Atsuko and the other Center Novae Idols that disappeared prior to her merging with the Kiraras' light, witnessed Chris's transformation before their very eyes...

"Acchan...Chris...Chris is..." Yuko the 8th stammered, her hands trembling as she could feel her spine chilling straight down her body giving her goosebumps despite having no physical medium.

The thirteenth Katagiri Atsuko held her head down in shame...

"This...this is not looking good...at all." Katagiri's tears slowly flowed out of her eyes as she realized that the only warrior that could guide the 'Voices of Hope'...

_**Was terminally corrupted...as The Absolute Zero...**_


	2. Elsewhere - Vollkommen and Huayra!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice!**_

_**Chapter 2: Elsewhere - Vollkommen and Huayra!**_

_**Meanwhile, by the end of AKB0048: Prime Corruption Chapter 6...**_

_**All systems ready for upgrades...**_

_**Full power unleashed, all systems ready for updates...**_

_**Genesis Flight system installed, propulsion system at full power capacity and boost.**_

_**OS Recalibrated...Downloading Back-up data.**_

_**Inhibitors removed, configuring new powers and hardware; Cybernetic system diagnosis complete.**_

_**Mechanical Augmentations and magical upgrade successfully installed...**_

_**Accessing Codename PST-879TY/PTV-657UO... **_

_**OS Recalibrations complete, updates installed...**_

_**Loading security . **_

_**Loading security . **_

_**Loading security . .seatbelt**_

_**Loading security . .seatbelt**_

_**Security policy loaded: Icicle Policy (mb)**_

_**Copyright (c) 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004**_

_**Quattro Project Tundra Enterprise. All rights reserved.**_

_**Running Memory test-OK**_

_**Initializing backup files...done**_

_**Primary Master and Primary Slave detected, BIOS Phase complete. **_

_**Rebooting OS - Project Tundra/Project Ventus online...**_

_**Awaken…Vollkommen/Huayra…**_

_Vollkommen and Huayra's aura dispersed as spread their limbs in mid-air, fully awakening themselves in their awakened glory; their mechanical wings nearly burst the room apart as they folded back after the two goddess cooled their systems down._

_"So this...this is our awakened forms?" Chris's goddess form stammered as she looked at her own body, her palms, and Alito's goddess form._

_"I suppose...I mean, we look different, yet so similar, my Lady." Alito nodded as she looked at Chris._

Chris's hair became extremely long, with an icy blue tint, with an ice crown upon her head.

Her forehead formed a diamond which spreads out to form an intricate tattoo among which extended to her eyebrows.

Her armour became a strapless gown which had a velvety texture, metallic breast plate, and white cloth shoulder pads. Ribbons made out of cloth could be seen flowing on the center part of the dress itself.

Her neck, where she wore her family necklace, transformed into a necklace with ice crystals joined together to one diamond which sparkle with earnest...

Her eyes had become navy blue, with scribbles of data engraved upon it, signifying that it was configuring the mechanical augmentations of her new powers and hardware...

And lastly, a majestic piece of icy blue cloth flowed out of her back like a curtain...

As for Alito, two majestic wings made out of wind spouted out of her back, her hair became very long and silvery, and strips of ribbons were connected to her armour which was a pale-green strapless dress with intricate patterns of lines forming into the symbol of the wind, and branching out to flow glowing 'branches'.

Her forehead had an emerald where it gave off a warm glow.

Her necklace transformed into a scale-like necklace giving off a magical glow...

"So this is...your goddess form..." Chieri gasped her eyes widened in awe as the aura slowly cooled down and faded.

Even the hospitalized Mr Sono, Chieri's reformed father who was freed from Phazon Corruption, was surprised at the turnabout of events.

The idols barged in to see what happened after the glaring holy light faded, and their eyes, unsurprisingly, widened along.

Nagisa's eyes widened as she recognised the two figures...

"These...these are the very figures that surrounded Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei, during the rescue missing at Lancastar!" Her voice raised in excitement, realizing that the aura that surrounded Chris and Alito were fully awakened as their true powers.

The eyes of Shiori Arisawa, the fifth Takamina and a lover for beautiful things, widened and blushed madly upon setting eyes upon the two alluring figures.

"Oh...my." Shiori was left speechless.

"We...don't know what to say out of this." Chris sheepishly scratched her head, her eyes darting left and right, as her voice echoed so loudly that waves of air pushed them out of the room and cracked a few walls!

"Oops!" the Goddess of Absolution clasped both of her hands onto her lips.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"Geez...That's my sixth portable laptop in a year...Luckily I managed to gather the back-up data to my hard drive just in time. Never did I realize that the true forms of yours are the ones similar to the aura that surrounded you on two occasions; the Lancastar rescue mission and the Baltistar mission..." Tsubasa's lips pouted as she installed the hard drive over to her portable tablet computer.

Tsubasa decided to help uncover the mystery of what was going on and so measured the energy levels of both Chris and Alito's goddess form, just in time for Tsubasa's laptop to be overloaded minutes into the detection process due to too much energy emitted from the two women, despite cooling down.

Tsubasa's eyes widened, her pupils and iris shrink slightly as she saw the results on the pad screen.

"This...this is beyond comprehension..."

"What are the results, Tsubasa? Is everything okay?" Huayra asked worryingly.

"The Kirara's light must have reacted with your willingness to let go of your past. Somehow that triggered a reaction inside your bodies and unleashed your full potentials, just like how the Kirara Drive did to idols...But this is...unspoken; just look at the database." Tsubasa showed the idols and Mr Sono the data, and their jaws dropped.

_**Energy Level: **__**Undefined**_

_**Defence Mechanism: Undefined**_

_**Movement Speed: Undefined**_

_**Weapon Mechanisms: Undefined**_

_**Stamina Level: ∞**_

_**Vocal Level: Undefined**_

_**Knowledge Expansion: ∞**_

_**Hacking Mechanisms/Capabilities: ∞**_

_**Mechanical Augmentations: ∞**_

_**Overall OS Capabilities: Undefined**_

_**Final Results - All systems Capabilities: Undefined, but definitely what normally all the elements in this dimension with ease.**_

"The Kirara Drive will have unleashed Chris and Alito's potential, thanks in part to their willingness to let go of their sorrowful past, no doubt...But still, to unlock _godlike_ powers that are undefined by highly advanced technology?" Tsubasa scratched her head.

Sonata Shinonome, Kanata's younger sister, pointed at the two headlines on the top of the database...

"Tsubasa-sensei...What are these? Vollkiman and H...Huu...Huuaryagahh..." the 'hyper-doll' idol scratched her head at the pronunciation.

"Huayra, as in 'why-rah' in pronunciation terms, who is the South-American Goddess of Wind. Chris is Vollkommen, which means 'Absolution' in German; the Goddess of Absolution. But that's odd in a good way; you still have the blood of a human being mixed inside the both of you." Tsubasa explained once she collected her breath.

"What? We are...goddesses?" Vollkommen, Chris's goddesses form, gasped.

"It appears you are. You have attained godly powers with the blood of humans, due to your relations with the Fuschia's family. _**Somehow, an element must have resided within your bloods which awakened that power of yours when the Kirara's warmth and gratitude reacted with your desires to let go of your sorrows.**_ With those chains gone, I theorize that those powers surfaced and become one with the both of you." Tsubasa explained.

"So...you mean..." Huayra asked.

Tsubasa simpered.

"Technically speaking...your humanity has returned..."

The idols' expression change from shock and awe, to that of tears of joy as Vollkommen and Huayra's eyes slowly brimmed with tears.

"You did it, Chris and Alito-sensei! You have finally let go that which plague your past!" Nagisa Motomiya cheered.

"It's about time, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei. Both of you have helped us a whole lot while we are having difficulties, and willing to accept our help into rediscovering your humanity while searching the truth behind your past. Now with that behind, both of you have nothing to lose now...You two have earned those new powers that have awakened within!" Chieri smiled.

"There you go, Chris and Alito...my daughter has said what we have wanted to say." Mr Sono simpered.

_"Ten years...ten years it has been since their passing and finally, we're free. Free from the atrocities of our pasts, we can finally appreciate the wonders of humanity..."_ Vollkommen smiled gently as she looked at Huayra and a blush crept upon her cheeks, with Huayra reciprocating the same feelings. _"And maybe, I can finally confess to her..."_

Vollkommen turned to face Huayra as the former held the latter's hand, with both women blushing in bliss.

"MY LADY!" Huayra shot out as she embraced her, tears overflowing from her eyes with a cocktail of joy, ecstasy, love, and relief.

The idols' Kirara rose out once again and squealed in joy as they shone brightly, matching the pure radiance of the two goddess-human hybrids that had let go that which plagued them for ten years...

The idols watched on as they smiled; the two women who have helped them through many crap they have been through, be it administration, rivalries, or even personal matters like bonds between friends, have finally rediscovered their humanity and awakened their true selves.

_"Chris...Alito...Both of you have done it. Words can't say how happy I am now, congratulations, the goddess of Absolution and the Wind!" _Katagiri clasped both of her hands on her chest, blushing happily as they saw the blissful couple embracing each other in the Kiraras' warm light.

Akira appeared as she wrapped her arms around the two Vollkommen and Huayra's back, grinning from year to year.

"I know it's about damn time but, get a room ya two! You can do all those sexy things later when the both of you are all alone!" the tenth Sayaka grinned.

As the rest joined in their congratulations, the idols seemed to not have notice that one idol was missing from the group.

Who could it be? Why, if it was not the ever-zealous idol herself, Hikari Kimishima, clenching her fists and silently gritting her squirrel-like teeth, not pleased with what was happening as she stormed through the corridor of the hospital.

_"Both of them...have the same radiance as the Center Novae? This...this is impossible!" _Hikari frowned.

_**Hours later,**_ _**back at the AKB0048 HQ Command Room.**_

_**Testing facility area.**_

"That was...some intense co-op attacks right there...The analytic computers aren't able to even properly convert it into solid data itself and responded with 'undefined'. Your powers really jumped up by leaps and bounds after letting your tragic pasts go!" Tsubasa remarked, her eyes widened as she was hugely impressed and awed by Vollkommen and Huayra's co-ordination in their newly awakened godly powers.

"Well...we are still finding out about how we got all those godly powers of ours, but I'm so happy that I am able to feel proper emotions, especially loss, happiness, and love for the first time...Wouldn't that be the most important, Tsubasa?" Vollkommen smiled.

"I'm more than happy to see that the both of you have not go down deep further into darkness. I mean...thank goodness. Both of you don't deserve all the crap that you have been through, but I guess with the pasts behind you, it's safe to say that a new beginning has begun. Good on you!" Tsubasa simpered.

"It's all thanks to every one of you in AKB0048, even Megumi Wanibuchi, that allowed me the chance to rediscover my humanity and even my love for Alito. You have my sincerest thanks, Tsubasa Katagiri..." Vollkommen bowed.

"No, Chris...You and Alito helped each other. Were it not for your willingness to accept our help, god knows how deep the both of you might wander deep down in the tunnel of darkness that you both have crafted for the past ten years. In fact, if anything, we should thank you two. You heard Chieri and Nagisa, both of you helped us in our problems while willing to accept our help into rediscovering your _**'Glimpses of Humanity'**_. You even helped me realize that I'm not alone when I confessed to you about Katagiri's disappearance and how much she meant to me as a close sister. Now that Katagiri is back, please allow me the chance to thank the both of you from within my heart..." Tsubasa kneeled down on one of her knees and bowed as a sign of gratitude and respect.

"Tsubasa, you don't have to stand on ceremony! In fact, you have helped us a lot, so aren't we helping one another through all the crap we've been through?" Vollkommen replied as she quickly helped Tsubasa on her feet, with help from Huayra.

Tsubasa stood up, tears of gratitude brimming as she embraced both goddesses...

"Katagiri is back...thank you!" she cried.

Vollkommen and Huayra looked at each other, blushed, and smiled as they allowed Tsubasa to have a good cry.

_**Twenty minutes later - Corridor of HQ**_

Tsubasa analysed that both Vollkommen and Huayra could not power down yet, as their OS needed to synchronize their Goddesses forms with their human forms and would not be able to power down for the next five hours.

Not that it would concern the two redeemed women at all.

"We've finally made it to this point, my Lady...I'm finally glad that this hell-hole has finally ended..." Huayra simpered as she held Vollkommen's right hand.

The Goddess of Absolution blushed happily. "I never imagined that all of this is over too...The burden of you having to share your sorrow and vice-versa is over...and after the war with DES is over, you will be completely free."

Huayra shook her head. "No, my Lady...Tis will just be the beginning of our new lives together...What thou said might be true, but I can only be happy when I'm with thee."

Vollkommen's eyes widened as her cheeks became red. Her heart was racing.

"All the time, I have thought for a while and I finally realized why I was born back in our world. I was born solely to meet you, to serve you...and to be with you. You and I are free from the shackles, the burdens that have bound us when you're eight. I want to enjoy your company, so much as you enjoyed mine...because I can clearly feel the amount of warmth you have shown me during the ten years despite that which is your cold heart." Huayra blushed happily as tears begin welling up from her eyes.

"I love you, my Lady...I want to be with you, and I want to be yours..."

Vollkommen held Huayra by her hands, blushing blissfully as she embraced the Goddess of Wind and kissed her gently on her lips.

As their lips separated for a while...

"Just call me...'Chris' from now on, would you, my love? I have always loved you more than anyone else, for you have spoken what I wanted to say from the bottom of my heart." the Goddess of Absolution smiled gently, blushing in bliss.

"This shalt be thy greatest honor that I can ever get to share with you..." Huayra smiled lovingly as both of their lips met deeply once more, her tears and Vollkommen's flowed freely as it sparkled with their true feelings they have for each other. Their wings spread out wide as angelic dust scattered from their metallic wings.

Vollkommen and Huayra finally understand that some bounds go further than their comprehension, but if they looked deep inside their heart, they would find the truth. That even if they're different, the bound would go beyond that and remained strong.

They knew that there lay a bond that transcended logic itself and the bond of two souls who shared their sadness, happiness, frustration and their wrath; living to protect each other, to be together forever and beyond.

Something, that neither words nor poetry can describe the happiness, joy, and other great feelings in both Chris and Alito.

Their friends had set them free, free from their grief they held.

And as a tingling sensation rippled through their spines when kissing, they knew precisely what it was...because they are not alone.

**_Love..._**

Meanwhile, at one of the corners, several tens of meters from where the couples kissed...

"Wuuuu...Sonata wants to cry in this scene! It's so cheesy yet so romantic!" Sonata squealed in happiness as tears formed from her eyes.

"They certainly deserve it after all the times they have been through..." Kanata Shinonome, who was Sonata's big sister, simpered as she patted Sonata's rabbit-like robe.

"Even the Kiraras can't deny it too, look!" Suzuko pointed at their Kiraras, who detected Chris and Alito's radiant souls once more and shined in a bright, warm light.

Nagisa and Chieri simpered along, feeling happy for Chris and Alito.

It might seem to have come full circle for AKB0048, Vollkommen, and Huayra...

_**Or is it?**_


	3. Kanata and Sonata Part 1!

_**Chapter 3: Kanata and Sonata Part 1 - The Shattered City of Akibastar!**_

Suddenly the latter's green squid-like Kirara squinted its eyes as it broke into a cold sweat.

"M...M...Miiii...Miiii!" Chieri's Kirara struggled in pain as it the other Kiraras that were present begin to glow with a peculiar, electrical blue aura.

The same aura surrounded Nagisa, Chieri, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata.

"Hey, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei were surrounded by it too! What's happening? Our Kirara is reacting weirdly!" Nagisa shot out in worry.

Before anyone could react, several blue lasers hit the idols, Vollkommen, and Huayra. The idols present covered their shrouded their eyes with their arms to prevent the glaring light.

As soon as the glaring blue flash faded away and the two goddess-human hybrid separated from their kiss, they soon found themselves in the same place they are in the AKB0048 HQ. Except that this time, the HQ appeared to be torn down. Walls were punctured, huge dents could be seen as frayed wires were on the walls and the ceilings, sparks flying from the copper wires.

The lights that managed to survive what appears to be a demolition derby flickered several times as a musky smell nearly threw Nagisa and co sick.

"Sheez...where the hell are we? Sonata swore that we're in a cleaner version of the HQ several seconds ago!" she shot out in third-person as she covered her nose and mouth with her palms.

"Oh my...I'm feeling sick..." Nagisa's face turned green as her eyes became rolled around, becoming dizzy.

Vollkommen and Huayra's eyes met Nagisa and co. The two goddesses of Absolution and Wind approached them, a puzzled look on their face.

"Nagisa? Chieri? Kanata? Sonata? Suzuko? What brings you here?" Huayra wondered.

Cold wind seeped through the smouldered walls, sending a chill up the idols' spines.

"Let's get the heck outta here first! I have a big feeling we might be in some weird dream or some mumbo-jumbo." Kanata shivered.

Vollkommen analysed the surroundings using her Enhanced Tundra Sweeping Analysis System upon her eyes.

"We're in AKB0048 HQ, no doubt. But somehow it's completely different at the same time, dilapidated and dirty, as if it were to be destroyed by an exceedingly strong, surgical strike."

Vollkommen's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me..." Vollkommen engaged her Enhanced Tundra Rune Teleport along with Huayra's Aerial Leap to transport Nagisa and co. over to the surface of AKB0048's torn down HQ...

"Why does it feel so cold?! Holy..."

Kanata's eyes widened in horror as the rest saw the very surroundings within their very eyes.

Torrential blizzards were blowing everywhere, there was nothing that the idols could make out of due to the storm aside from several ice pillars that were impaled towards the sides of the HQ's entrance and several foot forward. Everything from there on was just as white as a sheet of clean paper.

"Just as I thought..." Vollkommen managed to scan the torrential surroundings for a readings based on the icicles alone.

"Are we..." Suzuko shivered.

"Our thoughts exactly...parallel dimension..." Vollkommen frowned.

"WHAT?!" Nagisa, Kanata, Sonata, and Chier's eyes widened in shock and fear.

_**What remains of the dilapidated AKB0048 HQ - Command Room.**_

"Ya mean we reached another Earth?" Sonata tilted her head, wondering.

"Could be. We may have jumped to a different dimension, or somehow events back in our world must have changed, creating a new present or somewhat." Vollkommen mused.

"It is Akibastar, no doubt, and yet..." Nagisa shivered, feeling a sense of eeriness.

Chieri walked around the remnants of the Command Room and touched one of the destroyed pieces of keyboards upon the computers.

"One thing is for certain...if what Chris-sensei's and Alito-sensei's inference is true, AKB0048 must have been pretty screwed one way or another." she replied in worry.

" All we know is there's a possibility we could be stuck in a parallel world. We need to know what the heck is the hoo-hah about, why we're been transported here, and how we can get back. We can't be here by mere coincidence, right?" Vollkommen explained.

"Chris-sensei is right. We can't just go on and assume things. Whenever it is, it certainly didn't go well for the crews of AKB0048." Kanata frowned.

"Okay...where do we start?" Suzuko wondered.

Vollkommen looked at Huayra, who gave her a nod in return.

"The both of us, will stay in this HQ to see if we can reboot the system inside this Command Room to facilitate better. Kanata, Sonata, check to see if there's any survivors in Akibastar." Vollkommen instructed.

"_Hai_, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei!" Kanata nodded, her micro-sabre at the ready.

"Sonata will happily oblige!" the younger Shinonome sister nodded excitedly.

"Nagisa, Suzuko, and I will check out the archives over at my house back in Sagitauraustar. If this is an altered timeline as you have inferred, we might find a record of the triggering event here." Chieri suggested.

"Please do. We have to do whatever we can to figure the mess that is going on in here, and in the event of possible dangers..." Vollkommen spread her wings as she channelled her cryokinetic energies into the idols' micro-sabres, while Huayra murmured an incantation which helped to circulate the cold currents that are infusing sabres.

"If there's any danger, let us know. We will see if we can hack into this world's satellite systems once we get the Command Room back up and its computer servers rebooted." Huayra nodded, and so did the rest.

_**Kanata and Sonata Shinonome - Akiba Central City**_

Shortly after the briefing, the blizzard died down. Kanata and Sonata headed out upon to Akiba City Central to see what was going on.

The skies, though clear of the torrential blizzard, was still dark and gloomy like a black wool. Shades of shadows overwhelmed parts of the cities and grounds as dead leaves ruffled the tarmac of a dead, dead street; no people were here. Snows were piled everywhere and even trees were not spared.

The buildings were not spared from the nature's wrath either, for erosions from buildings, towers, and even houses could be seen. From chipped off sides of houses to completely dilapidated, there was nothing but eerily darkness.

Shops were closed, even the central fountain that used to spit water did not do that. The surfaces of the water reflected inky darkness.

"Gee...This isn't the Akibastar that I came to know and love! Just what in all of Vollkommen's name is this?" Kanata frowned in worry.

Sonata shivered as white smoke exhaled from her mouth in short intervals.

"Sonata is scared! Sonata wants to go home!" she cried loudly.

Silence screamed in return as Sonata clutched her sister around her belly.

"It's alright, Sonata..." Kanata patted her younger sister's head, "Let's get to the AKB0048 Stadium first. We might find more info there."

Kanata's red hair ponytail straightened up as she picked up a hissing and growling sound.

_"Zombies? Or is it aliens? Whatever that is, it isn't human...or it may use to be one." _Kanata frowned, her micro-sabre at the ready.

Before long, several icicle skeletons spawned out from several alleyways. Their small, white, cold eyes glaring at the Shinonome sisters and they brandished their ice blades, screaming mindlessly as they charged to fight the girls.

Kanata and Sonata's first reaction is to counter the skeletons as best as they can before retreating. The former yelled in a battle cry as she swung her micro-sabre, which seemed to extend itself with a blue aura covering the sabre like a blazing fire.

The sabre slashed through the skeletons' bodies, throwing them back into a corner, so did Sonata's side when she did the same.

"How did Sonata's sabre..." the hyperactive idol gasped.

Kanata then recalled the very scene where Vollkommen and Huayra were chanting incantations as cold currents infused upon their sabres.

"Since they're goddess-human hybrids now, I think they're able to bestow upon us temporary powers to kick any enemies' arse. You know, like in myths?" Kanata replied.

"Gods bestowed gifts upon humans, right? Like in Cinderella, where there's the Fairy Godmother!" Sonata replied, then looked at her sabre in excitement.

"That means...I can be as kick ass as Icy and Windy? NICE!" Sonata jumped in joy.

The skeletons charged at them once more.

"Sonati, we can revel in that later! First, let's get to safety after we kick their arse!" Kanata shot out.

"Sonata will freeze their bony bums! Numbskulls be gone!" she grinned as a mini-torrential snow storm surrounded the body of her micro-sabre.

Their cryogenic sabres sliced through the bodies of the skeletons with ease as the Shinonome sisters did the choreographic moves to 'Beginner', dodging skeletons to skeletons as the ribs of their enemies shattered into innumerable fragments.

Just then, Kanata's eyes lit up.

"Sonata, give me your sabre, quickly!"

Without hesitation, her younger sister gave the redhead her sabre. Kanata attached both base hilts of the sabres side by side and felt a surge of torrential storm brewing up as Sonata's Kirara shined along with Kanata's Kirara.

_"Eat this, ya numbskulls! TORRENTIAL TRIBUTE!"_

Kanata threw the connected sabres as it circulates around the two, shortly expanding its area of effect as a huge blizzard was summoned, slicing and dicing the skeletons apart. Shortly after, the storm died down as the Shinonome sisters stood in the center of it all, the shattered remains of the skeletons were for all to see.

"Geez...never knew that the temporary powers Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei have given us can be so effective. That's pretty kick-ass!" Kanata grinned.

"Numbskulls shattered! Whoopee!" Sonata jumped in joy.

After Kanata and Sonata caught their breaths.

"So, icicle skeletons in this city...Probably some post-apocalyptic settings again, as if the events that happened in Earth back in the 21st Century wasn't enough...But ain't those skeletons looked eerily familiar to Chris's Frost Skeletons that she summoned whenever she battled against the DES and DGTO troops?" Kanata wondered.

"Now that you think about it...yeesh, it looked really similar. But why does it look and feel so...twisted?" Sonata shivered.

"Like, as in the skeletons we fought are like Chris's summoned skeletons, but only more twisted with negative emotions, right?" Kanata asked and Sonata nodded in reply.

Then...

_"Because they belonged to the High Chancellor Maiden after all."_

_"The Maiden's sadistic regime to punish all evildoers..."_

"That cyborg-like sound and the sensual-like sound..." Kanata's eyes widened. "Mayuyu! Mimori!"

However, as soon as Kanata and Sonata turned around to face the Cyborg-Girl and the eighth Mariko Shinoda, their eyes widened in shock as their pupils shrunk.

Mayuyu wore a much darker variant of her casual clothes back in the original world - a blue princess-like gown with white ribbons upon her chest like buttons. Her hair did not have a heart-shaped lining, it was instead replaced by the wolf of darkness's symbol; the symbol of loyalty.

Her crimson-like eyes was of a darker shade, and the heart-shaped linings that was also on Mayu's irises were replaced with the same wolf-like linings as well.

Her lower chin was covered by a sharp and sinister-looking metal covering. Several tubes could be seen attached upon Mayu's back, her left eye was not any ordinary eyes, it was a cybernetic one with cross-shaped metal coverings surrounding its optics. Her scrunchie that was worn on her left hand has been replaced with a mechanical ring.

Mimori, on the other hand, let down her luscious, purple hair. She wore a grey and black shirt jacket. The similar wolf-lining could be seen at her hair and upon her eyes. Her emotion seemed to be lusting for pain, or that of a _**Yandere **_when engaged.

"Mayuyu...Mimori...what happened?" Kanata's eyes widened in shock and horror.

Mimori's eyes lit up when she saw Kanata.

"Kanata! You're back! This is...this is..." Mimori gasped in joy.

"Me? Back? It's not like as if I'm gone or something..." Kanata wondered.

"Wait..." Mayu Watanabe Type 3 placed her palm in front of Mimori, stopping her by her tracks. "Both Kanata and Sonata are the same, yet different at the same time." she frowned as she analysed the Shinonome sisters with her left eye.

_"I get a feeling that this is not the same Mayuyu and Mimori either...This is bad." _Kanata frowned as she held Sonata's left hand firmly.

_**How will Kanata and Sonata get out of this predicament?**_

_**Just why were Mayuyu and Mimori serving the Maiden they spoke off?**_

_**Who was the Maiden any way?**_

_**Will Kanata and Sonata deal with the adversities at hand?**_

_**Stay tuned for Part 2!**_


	4. Kanata and Sonata Part 2!

_**Chapter 4: Kanata and Sonata Part 2 - Sonata vs. Mayuyu, Kanata vs. Mimori!**_

"You both have changed drastically. What happened? And Mimori, you appeared to be darker than before..." Kanata frowned.

Mimori flaunt her body left and right, her breast bounce along as a dark, purple aura surrounded her, showing off her self-proclaimed 'sexiness' even more than before.

"Whaddya mean? The Maiden herself convinced me to give in to my sadistic desires and indulge in my seductive beauty, that's what! Luring those evildoers into their own deaths as their lust-filled eyes drained any sense of their own meaning of life away is just so fun! Oh yeah!" Mimori moaned.

Kanata saw a dead person covered powdered snow several feet from Mimori and Mayuyu, and that Mimori's left hand was covered with coagulated blood.

"This isn't how things work here, Mimori! You killed an innocent bystander by luring him with your 'sexiness'?" Kanata's eyes widened as Sonata hid behind her sister.

"What's wrong with being sexy?" Mimori frowned.

"Being sexy is one thing, but using it to kill an innocent bystanders who doesn't commit any grievous crime in any way? That's when it's going too far!" Kanata shot back.

"This bystander broke the curfew. The time now is 6.30 PM, and every single residents in the Akibastar Galaxy System has to be at home by 6.00 PM, never to head to any place by any circumstances!" Mayu Watanabe Type 3 replied in a monotone manner as usual.

"What curfew? Who drafted that stupid curfew? 6.00 PM house arrest law and limiting their freedom while killing an innocent bystander who could be out to buy something for his or her family? That's absurd!" Kanata frowned.

"How dare you talk bad about the High Councillor Maiden, you duplicate! Kanata Shinonome has died years ago, and you just served as a defected duplicate of her!" Mayu Watanabe's hair raised up as a dark, marine-like aura surrounded her.

"W...Whaddya mean by that, Mayuyu? My sister died?" Sonata gasped.

"Guess it's parallel dimension after all..." Kanata whispered to her young sister.

"Both of you posing as duplicates and tarnishing the name of Kanata Shinonome and Sonata Shinonome! You nearly had us misunderstood that Sonata is a traitor in the grand scheme of things..."Mayu Watanabe Type 3 raised her right arm as it changed into an arm cannon with an aiming screen on it.

"Sonata? I assume whoever is that Maiden, she must have coerced my sister to join some oppressive regime which ended up in this kinda state that we have ventured in, huh? Chris-sensei will be so disappointed at how this thing turns out, giving up everything AKB0048 have fought for and instead relying on methods like DES to keep up peace!" Kanata gritted her teeth.

"It's being fun, Kanata...but I'm afraid doppelgangers like you will never understand!" Mimori unleashed her purple aura once more as she pounced onto Kanata and pushed her away, leaving Sonata to face the Cyborg Girl herself.

"Whoever you lots are, you're under arrest!" Mayuyu shot out as she unleashed a charged shot, attempting to score a head-shot.

Sonata managed to move away, just in time for the shot to burn through her left bunny ear on the cape.

"MY FLUFFY EARS!" Sonata cried in horror as she could feel the burnt hole on the left bunny ear. Shortly after, Sonata trembled, her eyes burning with fire as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh that's it, you meanie-face! Getting angry just because I took extra servings of your breakfast and scalding me in a hot spring as payback is one thing, but burning a hole through my bunny ears cape? SONATA IS ANGRY!" Sonata drew out her cryokinetic-imbued micro-sabre, jumped to Mayuyu and struck Mayu's cannon before she could do anything to defend herself, followed by several quick slashing combos which threw the Cyborg Girl over to a hard wall.

Mayuyu picked herself up, attempting to aim her arm cannon again but failed; the ice powers that were imbued by Vollkommen into the sabres froze her aiming systems temporary.

"Initiating free-aim." Mayu replied as her aiming screen retracted back into her left arm, and begin shooting freely towards Sonata.

The hyper doll, thanks to her small stature, was able to dodge the plasma shots that Mayu fired, while deflecting those she couldn't avoid. However, Sonata was too busy to notice Mayu's homing missiles heading towards her!

"AHHHRRGGH!" Sonata was thrown into a mini snow pile, which cushioned her fall damage. Bruises could be seen on her forehead, body and even cuts from Mayu's razor-sharp rockets upon Kanata's limbs. The hyper doll struggled to get up.

"Let's see if I can knock your head sideways." Mayu smirked.

Sonata struggled to get up, but the icicle aura begin emitting blue light once more as it surrounded her and relieved her of the pain.

Biting her tongue, Sonata charged into Mayuyu head on, the latter charged up her fists to counter the former's approaching assault. However, as Mayuyu attempted to parry Sonata's attack, the latter's small stature allowed her the chance to swing her sabre in an angular motion, in a moment of instinct, across Mayuyu's chest.

The sabre sliced cleanly through Mayuyu's cybernetic body freezing some of her circuitries in the process. Sonata's eyes went wide when she saw that several wounds she got from the rocket assault were healed.

_"If I attack, the aura that Icy-sensei bestowed upon us can drain life away? Sweet!" _Sonata grinned.

The hyper doll idol stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes, taunting Mayuyu. The Cyborg Girl's aura flared up as her shock turned into that of anger and disgust.

_"Interference...is...unacceptable!"_

Mayuyu leapt onto Sonata in a fit of rage, her emotions of anger overtook her systems warnings in anticipating Sonata's next attack.

Flurries of punches, kicks, and slashes followed suit as the two figures clashed against each other.

Mayuyu kicked Sonata in the shins, the latter slashed the Cyborg Girl by her thighs.

The Cyborg Girl attempted to cleave the hyper doll, but the latter managed to roll away thanks to her short height, and shoot the former with a icy blast from the tip of the sabre.

Mayuyu blocked several slashes from Sonata, but the latter saw an opening just as the former was about to attack. The hyper doll broke the Cyborg Girl's combo and proceeded to slashed of bits of her skirts, along with damaging her circuitries even more.

Despite Mayuyu's best efforts, however, they were moot due to the ability to drain life from Sonata's cryokinetically-imbued sabre.

"This is not what I have calculated in the grand scheme of things!" Mayuyu, for once, became extremely surprised as her eyes widened. Her Heads-Up-Display was covered with static as her system malfunctioned once more due to the ice damage inflicted upon her cybernetics.

Mayu Watanabe Type 3 attempted an emergency reboot on her systems but due to this delay, Sonata quickly dashed onto the Cyborg Girl and did an uppercut slash upon her chest. The hyper-doll idol stabbed Mayu upon her body rapidly, preventing the blue ponytail idol a chance to reboot its frozen systems, and finished the fight with a kick to the cyborg's belly!

_"Systems failure, attempting to reinitiate OS...Hours till full recovery - 8 Hours."_

Mayu Watanabe Type 3's eyes became pitch black as her systems performed a temporary shutdown to prevent further systems damage. Her body was covered with snow, covering the dirt and wounds upon her body.

Sonata panted as she struggled to get up, grinning to herself.

"Head's still on straight, ya angry clone! Your robotic thingies can't match up if Icy-sensei were to fight you with her own augments!" Sonata teased.

_**At the same time when Sonata and Mayuyu engaged battle against each other...**_

Kanata managed to kick Mimori's chest. The cryokinetically-imbued sabre unleashed a short burst of cold shockwave sent Mimori into one of the lamp posts.

Mimori dusted her dress from the dirt and snow that stained it.

"Mimori...You, talk, now! What's happening around here? Why is your sadism on an all-time high? And you look even darker than before!" Kanata frowned.

"Fufufufu...You really wanted info that badly, dear? The Maiden treated me well, you doppelganger...I wanted to get back on the DES and DGTO for what they do to you, or at least the 'real you'. I wanted revenge because they wanted to shatter my dreams of being a successor along with Kanata one day...and it's gone because of those sons of bitches! The Chancellor Maiden convinced me that if all evil must be eliminated, I must embrace the darker side of me, in other words, my sadomasochistic side to lure evil into their place!" Mimori licked her wounds from her palm.

"Seducing enemies like Kojiharu-sensei is one thing, but to lure innocent members of the public like a lamb to the slaughter just because he or she broke a dumb-ass curfew? There are mistakes, and then there's just plain stupidity! Those stupid laws are what DES do and as AKB0048 idols, we are supposed to counter against those heartless measures!" Kanata shot out as her sabre clashed with Mimori's.

"Haven't you heard of 'poison with poison'?" Mimori smirked as she pushed Kanata away.

"Taking away their freedom away from people who are clearly innocent, dishonouring yourselves in the process for the sake of achieving your goals swiftly?" Kanata shot back.

"A necessary compromise!" Mimori interjected.

"The Mimori back in my world will never be able to accept you as her alternate reality counterpart, neither does this world's Kanata should she be alive, you dishonorable jerk!" Kanata leapt to Mimori, who delivered a dark-imbued uppercut. The two sabres clashed against each other as they got into a deadlock.

_"Just as I thought...this dimension's Mimori is completely different compared to the Mimori back in our world..."_ Kanata frowned as she swiftly kicked Mimori's arms.

The dark purple hair idol's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh...so you're willing to fight against me, your best friend during our times in the 75th Generation...Hehehehehe...You have the guts!" Mimori cackled.

"You are not the Mimori that I have recognized before! In fact, I can already imagine the intense disgust she will express!" Kanata frowned.

Mimori's eyes widened; she was expecting Kanata to back down.

"What makes you think like that?" the dark purple hair idol's eyes widened.

"Because at least I know that what I am fighting against...is the Mimori that, in any case, the Mimori back in my world will not succumb to! And even if she might have a chance, we idols will always be there to remind her of who she was!" Kanata shot out.

The alternate Mimori picked herself up, surprised. Her expression, however, shortly turned from shock, to admiration, and then to prideful anger.

"You judgemental doppelganger...I will be seeing how your girlfriend will react if I kill you!" Out of reasoning, Mimori flew into a rage as she charged head-on to Kanata.

Kanata managed to unleash a tall and powerful icicle shockwave, which Mimori struggled to deflect it, but the former managed to execute an acrobatic flip, landed behind the alternate eighth Mariko Shinoda, and did an 'X'-shaped slash across her back.

Mimori screamed in pain as she was further slammed by the icicle shockwave onto a thick tree.

"I have said this just now and I'll say it again, the alternate me will be disappointed with you!" Kanata frowned just as her younger sister joined in after immobilizing the alternate Mayuyu.

Mimori, out of reasoning, screamed as she swing her sabre like a madman and charged head-on.

The Shinonome sisters looked at each other, nodded, joined their hilts of their sabres together, and charged up a huge icicle orb.

Just as Mimori attempted a cleave, the Shinonome sisters yelled out their battle cry, and let loose a strong blast of icy energy. A huge burst of wind came forth as they were caught in a deadlock.

However, Mimori's eyes widened in shock as she saw Kanata's and Sonata's Kirara shone brightly. The blast became denser as the dark purple hair idol broke into a cold sweat. She let off her guard and was soon swept over by the blast itself, tearing part of her clothes apart as the blast bruised her body and limbs.

When the blast died down, Mimori , in a charred dress and body, staggered for a few seconds before fainting onto the snow itself.

"That was close..." Sonata heaved in relief.

Kanata managed to catch her breath, and soon asked, "Just who is this 'High Chancellor Maiden' that brainwash the two idols whom is our friend? Just what's the curfew anyway? And why the heck is this place covered in a snow so big that it's similar to 'The Day After Tomorrow'? And what happened in this world that caused me to die?"

"Well...at least we know that we ain't in the future. We're just in a parallel thingy after all." Sonata sighed.

Soon after, both Kanata and Sonata could hear sirens from afar.

"Let's discuss these things later... I bet those cops under the 'Chancellor' were alerted. Let's make a run for it!" Kanata frowned.

_**One of the alleyways near the train station, south-west fro, where they previously departed...**_

"Geez...what a mad, mad world! Running away from ze cops; ain't there any good guys around in 'ere?" Sonata pouted.

_"There is, if you look hard enough..." _

A familiar pale blonde figure soon approached the two Sonata sisters. She was ,however, dressed up in a dark-crimson shirt jacket with a black shirt and long pants beneath.

One thing, however, caught the Shinonome Sisters' attention.

"T...Tsubasa-sensei, why are you p...piloting a _wheelchair?_" Kanata's eyes widened.

The pale-blonde sighed and winced stimultaneously...

"It's...a long story..."

_**How in the heck did the former seventh Mariko Shinoda ended up in a wheelchair?**_

_**Just who was the 'High Chancellor'?**_

_**What was the High Chancellor's aim?**_

_**Just what was the 'One-Earth' Policy?**_

_**Just how did Chris and co, get pulled into this alternate reality?**_

_**What is the event that occurred, in the parallel world, between the attack on Akibastar and the events that were happening right now?**_

_**Find out more in Chapter 5 - Chieri, Suzuko, and Nagisa: Kicking My Own Arse - Chieri vs. Absolute Chieri! **_


	5. Chieri vs Yuka, Haruna, and Chieri!

_**AKB0048: Fallen Idols of Injustice **_

_**Chapter 5: Chieri, Suzuko, and Nagisa - Chieri vs. Haruna and Yuka!**_

_**At the same time when Kanata and Sonata left to search for whatever happened to Akibastar...**_

_**Ruined AKB0048 Base...**_

"But we won't be able to get to Sagittariusstar if the warp motion device isn't working..." Chieri worryingly replied.

Vollkommen looked around the lab and soon ventured upon a dusty and damaged machine that has a huge ring-like gate on it. Bits and pieces could be seen sprawling out of it and frayed wires were seen on the machine's base.

"This machine might just be what we need..." Vollkommen smiled.

"Huh?" Nagisa and co. wondered.

_**Twenty Minutes later...**_

"Got the link system established?" Vollkommen called out.

"Yup! All systems checked. Generator's 's energy distributors on the ring are linked up to my neural hub network! How's yours, Chris?" Huayra replied.

"Project Tundra has the systems linking to the generator's Main Energy Supply up online!"

"I still can't believe this...Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei are using their newly-unlocked powers to modify the machine in such a way that it required their neural-link network to function..." Suzuko's eyes widened as she observed Vollkommen and Huayra opened up a wireless display Heads-Up-Display from their augmented eyes and pressed in a few codes into their respective displays.

"Alito, ya ready? Setting coordinates to Sagittariusstar. " Vollkommen winked.

"Ready as you'll ever be, my love!" Huayra gave the nod.

Both goddess's rune-imbued eyes flashed as they hit on the 'START' button.

"Let's crank it up!" they shot out.

Soon after, the energy in the warp generator rose onto an acceptable level and a white sheet of light shone on the space in between the ring.

"And to think that this is the first time we get to use this theory to the test! We have always wanted to do this, but our augments prior to now ain't allowing us do this despite being high-level." Huayra chirped.

Nagisa, Chieri, and Suzuko looked at the two goddess, stunned at their progress.

"Controlling a machine is one thing, but linking the machine to their own neural network? That's...that's a first..." Nagisa gasped.

"It's gonna take forever if we explain that, so I suggest you all best get to Sagitauraustar before anything happens. We can talk about what you think are 'kick-ass' upgrades of ours." Vollkommen chuckled.

"Mmm!" Nagisa chirped.

"Be careful out there! If there's any problem, you can always call us via the distress signal." Huayra nodded.

"In an environment that dystopic, rest assured we won't be taking any chances unless necessary." Suzuko nodded in reply.

"You gals be careful too..." Chieri simpered.

Vollkommen and Huayra smiled.

_**Sagittariusstar - Outside of Chieri's mansion.**_

"Alright...this is our plan, I will go in to my home and see if there's any events that triggered us into all of this mayhem. You and Suzuko tried to see if you can get any info on the residents upon Sagittariusstar. If there's any problem, please inform either Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei, and me!" Chieri informed.

"Right!" Nagisa and Suzuko nodded as they dispersed.

Chieri, wearing her dark blue dress, received a rather warm welcome from her butler, who was wearing a black suit jacket with a white shirt and black tie. He was also wearing a black jeans.

"Ah...a pleasure most rare, Miss Sono." the butler bowed and simpered.

"Yasunaga-san, nice to meet you again." the blue-hair idol simpered in return. "I need to know any information on the Akibastar Galaxy System governance. History and current structure."

"Yes. For the treaty negotiations with the Chancellor Maiden?" Yasunaga wondered.

_"Chancellor Maiden? Treaty Negotiations? Those things, combined with Chris-sensei's measurement of the blizzard's twisted power level just now...Let's hope Nagisa and Suzuko will be alright finding more evidence regarding this mayhem in Sagittariusstar. Something tells me this ain't right. For now...let's go with the flow." _Chieri thought.

"Yes. The treaty discussions." Chieri replied as she nodded.

Yasunaga sighed.

"I'm afraid our resources in terms of finance and manpower are limited. Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia has been less than willing to reveal her inner work regimes." he replied.

Chieri's eyes widened, her pupils shrunk in shock.

_"C...Chris...is the one responsible for all of this mayhem? The reason why Akibastar are in ruins right now?" _Chieri broke into a cold sweat.

"Miss Sono, are you okay? You seemed to be looking pale." Yasunaga asked in concern.

_"Calm down...Just calm down...Chris-sensei told me that things aren't what it always seemed to be. If her assumption of us being in parallel universe is true..." _Chieri slowed down her breathing as she forced a smile upon her face and shook her head.

"I'm okay...it's the cold condition. Guess I have been too busy lately, eh?" she replied.

"That's a relief." Yasunaga replied.

"Tell me all you need to know, Yasunaga-san. Recount the events of her ascension into this world." Chieri requested, deciding to keep calm before coming to a conclusion.

Yasunaga tilted his head as he looked at the long, light blue hair idol.

Knowing that Yasunaga might get suspicious, Chieri simpered as she replied, "A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiation. That way, we can reproduce a better bond between us and the Chancellor Maiden thanks to better stability."

Yasunaga bowed. "I'm most humbled, Miss Sono."

The butler and the long, blue hair girl walked down the hallway leading to Mr Sono's office.

"Five years ago, tragedy strikes when the DES and DGTO struck Akibastar in a surprise attack during the True Election Finals. In the midst of the battle, Kanata Shinonome and her mentor Shiori Arisawa were killed by DES's assault before AKB0048's retreat. Also...Yuko Oshima the ninth disappeared while attempting to control the Center Novae." Yasunaga explained.

Chieri's eyes widened, but soon kept her calm once she realized that Chris-sensei and co. were, indeed, in a parallel dimension after all because their Kanata was still alive and kicking.

She lied, "Yes...we all know what happened that day...", and sighed to keep up with the tone.

Without any suspicion, Yasunaga continued, "Mikako Minamino, the fifth Minami Minegishi, only wanted to stop the Central Novae from being unleashed in hopes of finding alternative ways to summon it without Center Stage idols disappearing. Mikako wanted to prevent any shortage of idol power in AKB0048, but was desperate. However, Chris, consumed by grief and sorrow at the death of Kanata and Shiori, killed the misunderstood Mikako and even go...".

The butler stopped himself, saddened at what he was about to say.

"She killed Mikako, and then what?" Chieri wondered.

Yasunaga took a deep breath and said, "Chris, with Alito's help, killed Mikako and then forced the Flying Get to Sagittariusstar. There...the two women...killed your father, on the spot, in cold blood."

Chieri's iris and pupil shrunk even more.

_"It's...it's parallel dimensions alright, but never have I imagined he Chris of this world to be that...that ruthless. My alternate reality father...killed?" _Chieri frowned, decided to pursue on the matter further.

"Did my father...contracted with something that altered his state of mind, or hunger for something prior to his death?" Chieri asked. pretending to have a tinge of sadness within.

"No, Miss Sono. It also should be noted that Chris did not want to accept any help, empathy, or sympathy from the idols during the one year she had been in this dimension. After the fall of Akibastar, the death of Mikako and your father, the failure to carry on the Fuschia's last will caused Chris to show no restrain. Judge, jury, and executioner all in one, she became the _**Absolute Zero**_, and executed every single DES and DGTO commanders and soldiers on the spot. The execution was broadcasted throughout the entire Akibastar Galaxy System." Yasunaga explained.

_"So this Chris and Alito, unlike our Chris and Alito, refused to accept our help in letting go of their pasts, killed an innocent woman, and took the world by force? My father of this world might be greedy and evil without the Phazon infection, and probably will be the only legit death alongside the heartless DES and DGTO soldiers. Still, to overtake the whole Akibastar System by force...that's insane! Amen to the fact that our Chris and Alito realized that they're not alone..." _Chieri sighed.

"I assumed, that made both women quite popular, isn't it?" Chieri asked.

Yasunaga nodded. "The residents of the Akiba Galactic system were desperate for strong leadership after the traumatic events. When AKB0048 returned to Akibastar, the entire residents in here hailed Chris as their new queen. She therefore consolidated her power and created the Totalitarian Regimes. Every democratic institutions were wiped out, and all those that opposed her, were wiped out as well."

With every minute, Chieri was feeling lucky that their best friend of their world did not ended up being like Absolute Zero Chris...

_"To think this world is a result of Chris not letting go of her pasts...Not that it's wrong, but to kill innocent beings who doesn't approve of her totalitarian regimes because of her grief? Absolute Zero became who she's fighting against all along...Thank our lucky stars..." _Chieri silently thanked.

Just as they entered the room, the light-blue hair songstress's marine eyes met two familiar figures. Familiar...yet different.

"Harunyan? Yuka?" Chieri gasped.

Chiharu Sakuragi, who was the eighth Haruna Kojima, wore a grey shirt jacket with a black dress and a grey skirt.

Her usual pink hair that extended to her legs curled up to form 'fox tails' and her hair became a deeper shade of pink. Her eyes were no longer the charming violet that she used to charm people with. Instead, it was blood magenta with a wolfhound lining upon her irises. The same wolfhound symbol could also be seen on her hair.

Yuka's hair was let down, and extended all the way onto his knees. Her hair was also pale blonde instead of the usual, vibrant blonde. In fact, it was way too pale to be considered 'blonde'. She was also wearing silver lining helmet in a shape of a ram with two spiralling horns upon it.

Her eyes were a solid, opaque orange instead of the usual translucent orange that she possessed. She wore a armor which has a solid, metallic scarf in the shape of a thick horn wrapped around her. Mid riff could be seen as her belly button was exposed, a metallic skirt with horned carvings was sighted as well upon Yuka's hip area.

Her arms and legs were covered with silvery, ram-shaped gauntlets and greaves respectfully.

_"Yuka's birthday is at April 7th...Her outfit is so similar to that of the constellation Aries...What is this? Is this what Absolute Zero Chris bestowed upon Yuka?" _Chieri frowned, but soon pretended to brightened up.

"Chiharu-sempai, Yuka, welcome." Chieri greeted.

Chiharu and Yuka Ichijyo approached the light blue hair idol, simpering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chieri. I hope you do remember our reason why Yuka and I wanted to visit you today." Chiharu said.

"Yes, the treaty, right?" Chieri simpered.

"Of course, Cherry! The Absolute Zero is happy that you can agree to her terms." Chiharu nodded.

Chieri saw a book-like object been held by Chiharu.

_"This must be the treaty...I have a really bad feeling about this, given how bad this dimension's Chris has fell. Go with the flow...Chieri...just calm the heck down." _she thought.

Chieri took a deep breath and simpered once more. "May I? I need to confirm the points stated in the treaty to prevent any discrepancies in the future." Chieri calmly replied.

"Ah yes...better to be safe than sorry. Good to see that you're still as careful and smart as ever! Here ya go." Chiharu chuckled as she gave the book-like tablet to Chieri.

The long, light blue hair maiden looked at the contents of the treaty, and suddenly frowned after a minute of scanning through the treaty.

"Is there any discrepancies, Cherry?" Chiharu tilted her head, wondering.

"This...this is complete subjugation of my house, the residents' house, and our assets! Chris will rule the entire Sagittariusstar and its economies based on that alone!" Chieri shot back.

"It's what you agreed to, Chieri. It's what we expect. Sagitaariusstar's economy is controlled by your father because it once used to be under DES's, DGTO's, and Zodiac's surveillance, and your father is the main intelligence of them in general. With Mr Sono's death, you agreed that giving the economy to the Chancellor Maiden will be a better option because you want to prevent history from repeating itself! " Yuka frowned.

"How could I even agree to this subjugation policy? The residents of Sagittariusstar will be subjugated into Chris's policy for the sins of one man, my father?! This...this is absurd!" Chieri shot out.

""Again, you agreed to it." Yuka frowned.

"Changing the economy of Sagittariusstar and distributing them equally to residents in need is one thing...but subjugating them, controlling their lives with an iron fist and taking their freedom of choice away as a result? Your Chancellor Maiden is basically becoming what she's been fighting against all along! I will never allow this!" Chieri angrily clenched her fists.

"We have our orders, Chieri...We might be friends once, but this time, you have cross the line!" Chiharu frowned as crossed her arms and materialised a aquamarine jar with icicle spikes surrounding the lips of it.

_"Chiharu's birthday is 2nd February...Aquarius...No wonder. I assume that Absolute Zero Chris must have bestowed her minions Horoscope-based powers...but how?" _Chieri frowned as she drew out her dual sabres.

Yuka sprinted over to Chieri to punch her, but the latter managed to anticipate the blonde's movements and instinctively jumped out of harm's way, just in time for Chiharu's Aquarius's Jar to struck Yuka's Aries Armor from the back!

Yuka was thrown into the higher walls, dropped on her back, and fell unconscious.

Chieri saw that her sabres were glowing blue with mini-blizzards swirling around its energy blades.

_"So that's what our Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei has bestowed upon us with...enhanced reflex and the ability to anticipate a opponent's next move based on instinct!" _Chieri found herself smiling for a moment before facing Chiharu.

"This dimension's Mr Sono might be pure greedy and evil, but to judge an entire nation based on the sins of one man is absurd! There are many ways to rectify this atrocities that you have wrought. If you don't, you can tell the Chancellor Maiden Chris..._**SHE WILL NOT HAVE THE PEOPLE'S FREEDOM IN SAGITTARIUSSTAR!**__" _Chieri shot out.

Chiharu unleashed her magenta aura as she aimed her jar at Chieri.

"You have forced my hand!" Chiharu frowned as she unleashed several jets of high-pressurized water which morphed into large amounts of water arrows!

Chieri quickly joined the hilts of her dual sabres and quickly twirled her dual-connected sabres like a shield. Strong currents of cold air blew through and froze the water arrows, which Chieri shattered the arrows thanks to her enhanced reflexes brought about by her sabres.

The light blue hair maiden threw her dual-connected sabres as a boomerang, which Chiharu evade easily with an acrobatic twirl. However, Chieri crossed her arms, clenched her fists, and the boomerang extended its radius largely, stabbing Chiharu's body parts with the icicle energy that made the boomerang's radius!

Chieri leapt towards Chiharu and punched the eighth Haruna Kojima downwards, unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches on her belly and limbs, and twirl her dual-connected sabres across her belly.

Chieri ended off her combo with a 'X'-shaped slash, which sent the eighth Haruna Kojima flying over to a bookshelf!

The light blue hair idol tried to catch her breath but all of a sudden, Chiharu appeared behind the former!

Chieri's dual-sabres managed to blind the pink-hair idol with its bright, blue, icicle light, while Chieri, who took the forewarn glow, managed to shield her eyes. The blue hair idol turned towards her back just in time to kick the eighth Haruna Kojima in her guts, and unleashed flurry of slashes across her chest!

Chiharu managed to hold her ground, struggled to stand up and charged up her Aquarius Jar.

_"Aquarius Stream - Dragoon Gate!"_

Her jar glowed blue as two aqua dragons shot out of the jar's entrance and they shoot a thick aqua blast from their mouth, with Chiharu unleashing the third aqua blast.

_"Aquarius Stream - Trifocal Burst!"_

Chieri dodged several energy blast, that extended further out of Chiharu's Trifocal Burst attack, with acrobatic ease despite having several streams of water scraping her dresses.

With help from the icicle-imbued sabres, Chieri managed to cleave through the Trifocal Burst's main lasers, freezed them, smashed them, and directed the shattered ice shards back towards Chiharu in an icicle shower thanks to the icicle aura!

_"Chris-sensei's natural ability to manipulate any kind of ice. Never believed it to be imbued temporarily to my sabres too...Sweet!" _Chieri grinned.

Chiharu's conceitedness resulted in her not being able to anticipate the attack early as he eyes grew wide at astonishment...

"How is this possible?!"

Chieri smirked as she leapt up to the air with her icicle-imbued dual sabres.

"Because screw you, that's why! _My desire to show gratitude for Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei! Take this!_" Chieri swept her sabres.

_"Sanctuary Storm: Tundra Tempest!"_

The icicle shards showered upon Chiharu's body, causing her eyes to go wide and bloodshot in pain and before long, Chieri unleashed a huge vertical ice towers which sliced past the pink hair idol.

Before Chiharu could even decide to stand her own ground, Chieri's agile body managed to propel the blue hair idol, unleashing a 'X' Slash past the former's body.

Chiharu spat out blood as she fell unconscious upon the rugged carpet.

Chieri managed to stood her ground, recovering her breath, holding her right shoulder with her left arm. Most of her injuries healed thanks to the cryokinetic, life-draining abilities of the dual-sabres. Only torn parts from where the wounds were inflicted upon stayed.

"Our Chiharu is sexier, and cuter than you, ya doppelganger..." Chieri sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Yuka yelled a battle cry as she blast the bookshelf, that collapsed upon her earlier, onto Chieri!

Thanks to her dual-sabres cryokinetic warning light, Chieri managed to prevent herself from becoming a pancake by slashing upwards and tearing the shelves apart. However, the wooden planks bruised her arms and even scrape through her hair and cheeks.

"I demand to see the Chancellor Maiden!" the blue hair maiden frowned.

"You don't get to speak to the Chancellor! You do as she says, and anyone who does it otherwise shall be dealt with severely!" Yuka's eyes glowed gold as crackles of electricity surrounded her body.

_"Horoscope Symbol: Aries Insignia!"_

Soothed by the cryokinetic aura that her icicle-imbued dual sabres brought, leapt towards Yuka, did a large flipsaw, and...

_"Tundra Sanctuary - Mikadzukizan!" _

The crescent-shaped strikes from Chieri's dual sabres was so strong it made Yuka flinched numerous times, throwing the blonde back into a wall once again after Chieri's triple slash.

Yuka managed to jump off a wall and attempted to cleave Chieri, but the latter side-stepped just in time to counter with another icicle shockwave!

"What do you think Mamoru will think about you if he sees you all screwed up morally?" Chieri shot out.

Yuka's eyes went bright yellow with rage as the electricity surrounding her grew stronger.

"NOBODY TALKS BAD ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Yuka screamed as she let loose several arcs of forked lightning inside the room, destroying walls and even portraits hung up inside the study room, short-circuiting the entire palace's electrical supply.

Fortunately, an thick encasing of dry ice managed to protect Chieri from being electrocuted by surrounding her in an igloo-like construct.

_"With her limits unleashed till the maximum thanks to the Kirara's blessings, Chris-sensei's ability to control her icicle aura became sentient...Incredible!" _Chieri gasped in awe.

"GET OUT OF YOUR HIDEY-HOLE, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Yuka screamed as she punched the ground with her huge Aries Gauntlet and unleashed lightning through the ground.

Chieri sudden; had a brainwave.

_"Lightning produced heat...Heat and ice...Got it!" _

Chieri jumped out of the igloo-like construct, landed herself on the destroyed desk, commanded the igloo to shatter and unleashed her Tundra Tempest once more.

Yuka came prepared. She focused all her forked lightning on the icicle shards in a fit of rage. The focus was so hot that the lightning managed to melt the once indomitable icicle shards that protected Chieri...

Yuka smirked, she had shattered the indomitable ice that protected the blue hair idol...or so she thought.

Chieri grinned and...

_"GET ZAPPED!'_

Yuka gasped as the melted ice began to pelt on Yuka's electrical aura and...

_**"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"**_

Yuka ended up short-circuiting herself and fell unconscious, all charred up and smoke coming out of her body.

_"Thank lord for her armor being electric-based. She might be short-circuited, but I guess her elemental armor should keep her alive till our next encounter..."_ Chieri sighed in relief as she dusted herself and rubbed her neck.

"I don't mean to do this, Yuka...But you leave me no choice." Chieri sighed.

Suddenly, shouts of 'There she is!' and footsteps of minions came thick and fast as they approached the hall room with another blue hair maiden with spikes necklace and a greyish-blue dress similar in style to Chieri's outfit, except that it was longer-sleeved.

The maiden also appeared taller than Chieri and similar wolfhound linings could be seen on her eyes, hair, and even her arms. She also sported a way shorter hairstyle with two buns tied up on her head.

Her hair was only let down halfway through her back, and she was carrying a large, Phoneix-shaped bow and her chest revealed an insignia...of the Sagittarius.

_"So...parallel dimension it is then. My parallel self, born in the zodiac of the Sagittarius. Seems this is getting more and more interesting..." _Chieri frowned.

"Doppelganger scum! How dare you infiltrate my palace in my image!" the regime Chieri shot out.

"Me? Scum? The pot calling the kettle black, I suppose! Betraying your residents of this area by giving the Chancellor complete control over Sagitariusstar's economy, and eventually controlling their action through force monitoring? That's scum! There's other ways out of this that you can work with your Chancellor!" Chieri frowned.

"The Chancellor is right, fear is much easier to command than just letting your emotions be known to other people by means of poppy songs!" Absolute Chieri boasted.

"Yeah, and you become what you are fighting against all along...That's cowardice!" Chieri shot back.

"You left me no choice, you scum! Sanctimony is easy when..." Absolute Chieri interjected when...

"Enough! There's no need of your monologues..." Chieri interrupted while activating her icicle-imbued sabres once more.

"Time to kick _**my ass**_!" the blue hair maiden frowned in anger.

Absolute Chieri spread out her arms and a grey, metallic armor with several plates upon her breastplates and intricate linings forming symbols of the Sagittarius could be seen on the parts of her armor and even her shoulder pads. Her hair grew longer as it glowed in a greyish-blue hue as her bow glowed intensely.

"You will learn about respecting the Chancellor, you doppelganger!" Absolute Chieri pulled the string of her bow as she began to draw in currents of air onto the nocking point.

"See if you can dodge what is Earth's most abundant element!" Absolute Chieri smirked.

Chieri joined the hilts of her dual-sabre into a javelin-like object, and a blue orb begin charging up upon the tip that was pointing towards Absolute Chieri.

"How about I compliment your statement with a chilling burst up your bum?!" Chieri shot back as she let loose streams of chilling lasers which wrapped around the arrows, shocking her Absolute counterpart.

"What?!" Absolute Chieri's eyes widened as both sides got hit by their opposing attacks. Chieri ended up having blood upon her lips and wounds upon her arms and legs, while her Absolute counterpart ended up having parts of her body frozen and malfunctioning as sparks could be seen surrounding her damaged armor.

"Alright...time to get serious, you doppelganger fuck!" Absolute Chieri shot out.

"You think all those badass powers that you have will automatically earn you a win?" Chieri frowned as she bit her lips, resisting the pain inflicted upon by Absolute Chieri's previous attack.

"It sure will! I will destroy you by the next shot since you can't simply dodge the world's most abundant material! You're looking so tired, defeating Chiharu and Yuka, I'm sure this time I will get your arse!" Absolute Chieri cried out.

_"This is no good...Even if Chris-sensei imbued the icicle powers upon my sabres, it's not going to replenish the amount of health back due to the abundance of air arrows..." _Chieri quickly looked around and so happen to locked her eyes on a vacuum cleaner.

_"Talk about old-school convenience, my Absolute counterpart! You're making a terrible mistake by placing your main weakness over in the open storeroom in this study!"_ Chieri smirked.

Absolute Chieri pulled the nocking point once again and grinned.

"This time, you're mine!" she shot out as she let loose the pressurized air arrows which rained upon Chieri in large quantities.

_"Right...NOW!"_ Chieri did several acrobatic flicks to dodge the early waves of arrows raining upon her.

"It's pointless! You're weakened, and doing so will basically get yourself further weaken to a point where you'll become a feasible target for my arrows! You're delaying the inevitable!" Absolute Chieri became conceited.

That was, until Chieri grabbed the vacuum cleaner which was connected to a socket and hit the 'switch on' button.

"NO!" Absolute Chieri's eyes widened in shock.

"Prepared to be pummelled by a lesson in old-school science! VACUUM SUCKS IN AIR!" Chieri screamed as her icicle-enhanced sabres increases the vacuum's strength and radius by a large amount by imbuing it with the ice element.

Soon enough, the vacuum sucked in the raining air-based arrows, rendering Absolute Chieri's attack useless.

Sensing that the vacuum was about to reach its storage limit, Chieri waited until Absolute Chieri attempted to pull the nocking point once more.

"It's do or die! **_KAMIKAZE!_**" Chieri screamed as she mustered up the last of her strength thanks to her Kirara's light.

Absolute Chieri's eyes widened with shock as she was slashed across her chest by Chieri's dual-sabre attack. The icicle-imbued sabre sliced through the flesh, veins, and bones across the former's body, the icicle effect caused massive malfunction upon her armour.

"This is...this is impossible! I lost to a doppelganger?!" Absolute Chieri's eyes widened immensely before she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Chieri dropped her sabres on the floor as she struggled to get up, panting heavily and smiling weakly.

"You think the badass technology and authority that you possessed will grant you victory...but you will never defeat what is the human soul! I will never give up Sagitariusstar's freedom of choice, because I am no betrayer; you are!" the blue hair maiden chided.

Chieri felt herself becoming light-headed...

"No...not this time..."

Due to exhaustion despite the life-draining properties of the icicle sabres, Chieri fainted...

**_Ruined AKB0048 Command Room - Sick Bay Bed..._**

Chieri rubbed her forehead weakly and groaned as she felt a massive a rush of blood upon her brain. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw two blurred, yet familiar figures looking at her.

"C...Chris-sensei? Alito-sensei? Ohhhh..." Chieri winced as she rubbed her forehead weakly once more.

"Hold on..." Vollkommen chanted several incantations as her arms formed two glowing, icicle orbs, and Huayra followed suit with a chiming bell made of wind.

The soothing chimes of the air bell combined with the cold air circulating through Chieri's body calmed her down considerably. Her breathing slowed down as her frown soon was reduced to a calm smile.

Several minutes later...

"Your body is still weak, Chieri. Are you okay?" Vollkommen asked in concern as she helped the blue hair idol to sit up on the bed.

"I'm fine, Chris-sensei...In fact, I'm so glad that you didn't end up becoming the Chancellor Maiden...But wait, how did you..." Chieri wondered.

"We were noted to a despair call from you and we promptly rescued you before anyone could intervene. We followed the signal's source and found you fainted on the floor next to another version of you." Huayra replied.

_"I must have activated the despair signal when I fainted...That's a relief..." _Chieri exhaled deeply.

**_Minutes of recovering later..._**

Chieri told both Vollkommen and Huayra about what Yasunaga told her an hour ago.

"That explained why the blizzard we experienced just now has similar power level just like mine, but somehow it has some sort of a dark twist to it..." Vollkommen frowned.

"So...the difference between our world and this world, is that there's no Samus Aran intervening, no Phazon, no Leviathan Seed, and your father is a complete greedy dictator without the Phazon Corruption, Hikari Kimishima has disappeared, and Mikako Minamino, the fifth Minami Minegishi, is dead?" Huayra asked.

Chieri nodded. "That might be the reason why we're pulled here. The triggering event must be because A, Samus Aran intervened and B, both of you allowed us the chance to help you understand that you all are not alone."

Vollkommen sighed. "To think there's a chance that we will end up being completely corrupted if we do not accept your help back then..."

Chieri placed her hands on the Goddess of Absolution's and Huayra's hands.

"Then all the more you should count your lucky stars, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei...The difference between the both of you and your parallel counterparts is that the both of you do not allow your grief and sorrow to completely engulf your mentality." Chieri simpered wistfully.

"Problem is, in our world, Hikari has not disappeared yet. Her zealousness means that she'll unleash the Center Novae during the Main General Election Finals two weeks from now..." she continued.

Vollkommen closed her eyes and thought for a few moment, and frowned in determination as she opened up her eyes after.

" Since this world's events and ours are completely different since the DES's assault on Akibastar, there will be a possibility in preventing Hikari's disappearance back in our world. You and the other AKB0048 members placed their faith on the both of us, and we are not going to let down your efforts!" the goddess of Absolution clenched her fists in determination and smiled.

Huayra nodded and simpered along.

Just then, Vollkommen received two more beeping signals from her HUD.

"Nagisa and Suzuko. I guessed they have completed their mission on Sagittariusstar as well. I will prepare the teleportation device."

"I will stay and look after Chieri, then we will see if we can contact Kanata and Sonata." Huayra nodded.

However, as Vollkommen approached the command room, she encountered two dirty blonde women with a familiar, cute, yet devilish, twisted simper that was not like any kind of simper back in her dimension.

"Tomoka...Tomoyo..." Vollkommen frowned.


	6. The Gemini Twins!

_**AKB0048: Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 6: The Gemini Twins!**_

Tomoka sported two ear piercings that symbolized heartbreak, her dirty blonde seemed to be all over the place, and she wore a spike necklace. She wore nothing except for a fox fur around her neck, dark crimson lingerie with dark crimson short skirt from her waist down.

As for Tomoyo, her eyes were brown instead of the usual blonde appearance. Her squirrel-like teeth seemed more protruded and sharper than before. She also wore the same outfit as her twin sister, except it was a different colour - black with dark crimson linings.

"Oh look, who's that stranger? Seemed so familiar, yet so different!" Tomoyo's eyes lit up as she laid her eyes upon the Goddess of Absolution.

_"These Tomoyo Itanos...they are completely different and berserk looking compared to the Tomoyos back in our world. I need to stop them before I can even have any hope of bringing Nagisa and Suzuko back, or else these blondes will report to my parallel self."_ Vollkommen breathed in deep.

"I assumed you must have tracked down the ruined base of AKB0048, is it?" Vollkommen frowned.

"The Chancellor Maiden did sense a power surge in the ruined AKB0048 base. If it isn't anything suspicious, what will it be? And what luck, seeing as we have another person who broke the evening curfew on our cards!" Tomoka grinned.

"What curfew?" Vollkommen raised her eyebrows.

"Evening curfew, by the orders of the Chancellor Maiden, no one is allowed to roam around any parts of the Akibastar Galaxy after 6.00 PM. Anyone who does so, will be executed on the spot!" Tomoka replied.

"This is absolutely absurd! First, taking over the entire residents freedom and economy of Sagittariusstar, and now even she dared to kill any innocent beings who does so much as going out harmlessly during the evening? KILL?" Vollkommen frowned in disgust.

"If you have any problems with the rules, then too bad! The Chancellor Maiden didn't wish for any repeats of history to happen once again, and we're all doing our part to support her reign!" Tomoka frowned.

"Supporting her reign by taking away innocent beings' freedom? You're all becoming what the DES were, the enemies whom you're supposed to be fighting against in the first place, in the pursuit for peace?" Vollkommen questioned.

Tomoyo frowned. "Just how'd you know about us so much?"

"How? Alright, I will be more direct then...Does Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia ring any bells?"

The Itano twins widened their eyes.

"But...how could it be? The Chancellor Maiden's name is also..." Tomoyo gasped.

"Parallel world. Does that ring another bell again?" Vollkommen frowned.

"No one dares to adopt our Chancellor's name! You...you are an imposter!" Tomoka shot out in anger.

"This is what you think is 'your desired world'? A world where people have no freedom? Where their actions are monitored every single second of their lives? Where your actions mimic what those goons over at DES does?" Vollkommen chided.

"Our Chancellor is a heroine amongst the human race! She's the goddess amongst us, because she dedicated her life to provide a DES-free future! She only wants the best out of us! You on the other hand, I'm sure you are a disappointment back in your world!" Tomoka shot back.

Vollkommen knew that it would soon escalate into a fight.

"In my world, it is still peaceful as before, the Akibastar survived the DES assault...and I have successfully let go of my past and become what I am right now. But if there's one thing I can confirm..." Vollkommen spread out her arms as four rings materialised as halos in a square formation. The four rings glowed intensely in a chilling blue light. Her four metallic wings spread out wide as well.

"Back in my world, I will not herd the residents of Akibastar like sheep, and even though I am Vollkommen...I ain't have any rights about who lives or who dies, unless it's DES, DGTO, or any other heartless criminals!"

The Itanos twins were soon struck by huge icicles erupting from the ground as Vollkommen blinked from behind and struck them with her dual-scythe from their backs.

_"Phantom Storm: Ethereal Slash!" _

Time appeared to stop as Vollkommen slashed several times in full speed upon the Itano twins. After time was restored, several streams of ice energy slashes rained down upon them as Vollkommen stood some distance behind them.

The Itanos struggled to get up after being thrown towards a iron pipe across the ceiling and fell on the floor, their eyes widened in shock.

"How is she able to be so fast?" Tomoyo shockingly replied.

"Looks like I have lots more to learn about my kickass powers other than the ones I have unleashed during the practice session back in my world, eh?" Vollkommen simpered.

"Stand up, sister! The Chancellor told us to eliminate any enemies by any means necessary!" Tomoka frowned.

Tomoyo looked worryingly at the Goddess of Absolution, and her eyes drooped to a tinge of worry.

Vollkommen's rune-imbued Eyes of Absolution detected Tomoyo's conflicted emotions.

_"So...Tomoyo must have been forced to obey the Chancellor's command, with her twin sister keeping a tight leash on her, huh?" _Vollkommen frowned calmly as she begin to collect database on both Itanos.

Tomoyo shook her head slightly as she heard voices among her head.

_"I'm innocent, Chancellor! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm just going to find something impor..."_

_*BANG!**BANG!*_

_A scream of a mother, and then a scream of a daughter as the fell to the floor, dead, as the snow was stained in a river of blood._

_"My wife! Why do you..." _

_*BANG!*_

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Sis...please, I don't feel that this is right! This isn't what I've signed up for!" Tomoyo worryingly replied.

"Tomoyo, don't let this doppelganger's words make you wane! I know what you're thinking about, the mass execution of a particular family line just because one part of those family break the curfew, right?" Tomoka shot back.

Vollkommen's eyes widened.

"This is absurd! Tomoyo, your Chris Fuschia has become what she was fighting against! How can she killed an entire innocent family line when this is what she was supposed to protect?" she shot out in disgust.

Tomoyo shook her head, her eyes becoming bloodshot as the trauma of the recent killing was still fresh upon her head.

"Sis, if this Chris over there could maintain peace without having to resort to all of those crap, it means that there's other way!" Tomoyo pleaded, when her eyes suddenly widened as a surge of pain hit her on her spine like a sledgehammer; a strong current shocked the eleventh Tomomi.

"ARRRRGH!" Tomoyo collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily in pain.

Tomoka took out a device which has a button on it.

"It's good that the Chancellor Maiden has taken measures to ensure that you will not turn back against us ever since that justifiable killing!" Tomoka smirked.

Knowing that Tomoyo's soul could still be redeemed due to the killing incident that she just recalled, Vollkommen's rune-imbued left eye glowed intensely. Soon after, a flash of light burst through the Command Room...

As soon as it faded, Tomoka saw that only Tomoyo was left, unconscious on the floor.

_**Tomoyo's mind...**_

"Where am I?" Tomoyo looked around the inky black surroundings, slightly terrified at where she could have ended up.

"You're not dead yet, Tomoyo..."

"C...Chris? You're Chris, right? You look so familiar!" Tomoyo saw Vollkommen entering from the other side of the inky black room.

"I am Chris from the parallel dimension, somehow being brought to your world by some space-time continuum disruption...The form you're seeing me right now, is actually my full power when I let go of my past sorrows and grief - Vollkommen, the Goddess-human hybrid of Absolution." she simpered.

"I'm not...I'm not dreaming, right? You ain't the Chris that I have met six years ago...Please tell me that I'm not dreaming!" Tomoyo grabbed her sides of her head and shook in denial, her eyes became bloodshot once more.

Vollkommen wrapped herself around the dirty-blonde in a warm embrace before the latter became berserk due to her denial.

"I'm just temporarily possessing you so that I could talk to you; your soul. I know that you have conflicting emotions regarding my parallel counterpart's questionable ways. I can help you, Tomoyo, because you're not beyond redemption yet..." Vollkommen spoke softly as she wore a soft smile upon her face.

Upon hearing Vollkommen's gentle, mother-like voice, tears brimmed Tomoyo's eyes as she felt her cheeks becoming damp. Her tears begin to flow freely without restrain as she cried loudly...

_**Back in the surface world...**_

"Well, it seems as if that doppelganger must have disappeared, and no one can save your ass now, sister...It's nice to have you as my twin during all these years at Akibastar, but you have gone way too far, you backstabbing fuck!" Tomoka cackled.

Tomoyo's eyes opened up as it glowed bright, icy blue as a burst of blue shock wave knocked Tomoka back to a ruined monitor screen.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Tomoka, but the way you treat the innocent beings in the name of the Chancellor Maiden is unacceptable! The Tomoka in my dimension will be so disappointed with you! Your tyranny shall end!" Tomoyo's voice was reverbed along with Vollkommen's voice.

"What? How can it be? My...my sister lend you...your assistance? You can POSSESS PEOPLE?!" Tomoka's eyes widened in horror.

"Tomoyo has already doubted the nature of your Chancellor Maiden's way of doing things. Yes...initially, getting rid of the DES, DGTO, and Zodiac Company is a must, but to even restrain the innocents freedom and even taking an entire family's lives away just because of a single, trivial mistake? Your tyranny shall end, along with those who fully supported the Chancellor's mad reign!" Tomoka firmly as she unleashed her four rings halo once more.

Tomoka cackled once more...

"What?" Tomoyo's eyes widened as her twin sister revealed her tattoo across her chest near her bra - the symbol of Gemini.

"Don't you know that, because we're identical twins, any fatal injuries towards me will result in the death of Tomoyo as well? So how're you gonna fight me now without hurting Tomoyo's body too much?" Tomoka smirked.

"You think Tomoyo never told me that?" The possessed Tomoyo smirked.

"What?" Tomoka gasped, and suddenly collapsed onto the floor, unconscious...

Tomoyo and Vollkommen split soon after, with the former's eyes widened in amazement.

"What...did you do?" Tomoyo gasped in amazement.

"Chieri of my world told me that every commander under the Chancellor's reign were mechanically augmented one way or another, to increase durability and self-defence mechanism. When I become Vollkommen, my ability to hack into cybernetics improve by leaps and bounds. Efficiency, the amount of mechanisms that I can hack, etc, etc...I have to admit, manoeuvring through Tomoyo's cybernetics' Firewall without being detected is sorta tricky." Vollkommen huffed.

She faced the eleventh Tomomi. "So...would you do as you promise?"

"There's one more thing...can you hack into my main neuro-systems?"

"Why?"  
"Slaving protocols...I'm exerting my every strength to fight through the Slaving Protocols with my will, but given the Chancellor's Enslaving Protocols, it will soon overpower...me... Please, help me before it overtakes my cybernetics against my will!" Tomoyo winced as cold sweat broke out from her forehead.

Vollkommen used her Project Tundra's rune-imbued eyes and opened up a node map. In the middle of the node map, was a yellow tower-like structure.

_"This must be the enslaving protocols... Estimated time for the enslaving node to infect Tomoyo's will is one minute...Right...here we go!" _Vollkommen's eyes glowed as she begin to capture the vital nodes in quick succession without being noticed. Within half a minute, the goddess of Absolution was able to successfully capture all the nodes in Tomoyo's node map.

"You will be shut down temporary while the system attempts to reboot without the slaving protocols, is that okay?" Vollkommen asked, giving a look of concern.

Tomoyo winced once again as she struggled to nod.

Vollkommen took a deep breath as her eyes instantly glowed a deeper shade of blue, overwhelming the slaving protocol node with such overwhelming electrical force that it was captured instantly.

Tomoyo fell unconscious immediately in the same fashion as Tomoka did.

Vollkommen managed to successfully powered down from her goddess form and she placed her left palm on Tomoyo's forehead.

_"Thank you, Tomoyo..."_ Chris simpered.

After Nagisa and Suzuko returned from their mission in Sagittariusstar...

"EH? The tenth and the eleventh Tomochin? Why are they injured and unconscious?" Nagisa gasped.

"Parallel dimension. Let's get to the sick bay first, we can talk about our findings later." Chris replied calmly.

_**Sick bay**_

"So...do you think they won't be limited to just the enslaving protocols?"

"I have every confidence that their slaving protocols won't bother them any longer. I have already hacked Tomoyo's and since Tomoka's slaving protocols is the same, it's not much of a problem." Chris nodded.

"Given their advanced security firewalls in their cybernetics...just how're you able to do it? I mean...not getting detected at all?" Chieri gasped.

Chris looked at her right palm. "It must be the Kirara's blessings that unleashed my full potential. I presume that must have upgraded my hacking chip that was implanted upon my cranium by transmitting noise packets, confusing and confounding even the most advanced security systems."

Nagisa and Suzuko gasped in awe as well.

_"It's great that Chris-sensei was able to use her newly-awakened powers without any regrets or repercussions at all...I have every confidence that she's not anything like the Chancellor Maiden!" _Chieri simpered.

Tomoyo gave off a small moan as shook her head while her eyes were still closed.

"Tomochin is waking up!" Alito, who also powered down from her goddess form after the five-hour was over, brightened up.

As the dirty-blonde slowly woke up, her sight eventually focused her sight on the five female figures surrounding her ward bed.

"Tomoyo...are you feeling better now?" Chris spoke calmly.

The eleventh Tomomi Itano winced and nodded as she tried to regain the minimum power needed to sit on her ward bed, with Chris and Alito helping Tomoyo up.

"Now...could you tell us more about what happened to the members of the AKB0048 in this dimension? Aside from the death of Shiori, Kanata, and Mikako?" Chris asked softly.

Tomoyo shook her head...

"It...it was a nightmare. My soul is corrupted with accompanying the mad reign of the Chancellor's orders for the past five years...I mean...I mean...the incident..." Tomoyo's tears flowed freely once more.

"Calm down, Tomochin. Tell us all that you need to know about what happen during the five years. Chieri told us about Yasunaga's point of view. What about yours?" Chris replied soothingly as she and Alito placed their hands on Tomoyo's, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

Tomoyo's breathing calmed down considerably.

"It was...it was a nightmare beyond all means. After the events of Mr Sono, Mikako, DES, and DGTO's destruction, most idols in AKB0048 were demoralized because the residents of Akibastar lost the faith that was placed on them. Most particularly, the AKB0048 sub-group NO NAME, which was created by the 77th generation Kenkyusei and the eighth Mariko Shinoda, were convinced by Chris and Alito that elimination of all evil-doers through violence. All of us agreed because the DES were a bunch of heartless morons." Tomoyo breathed deeply before continuing.

"But Chris was so consumed by grief, sorrow, and the failures of maintaining the Fuschia's last will, that she became extremely paranoid. Fear overtook her and eventually made her a heartless dictator. Chris took the title of the Chancellor Maiden and took away every freedom that the residents. She thought that if people were let out of the cities freely, history would repeat itself again due to crimes." Tomoyo sighed.

"So...the Chancellor Maiden restored freedom into this dimension by eliminating DES and DGTO, then taking away the innocents' freedom once again in the name of preventing history repeating itself?" Nagisa gasped.

Tomoyo nodded. "Every people who opposed against the Chancellor's reign were executed in front of the public on the spot, regardless of the amount of passer-bys present. She virtually eliminated every resistance in the entire Akiba Galaxy System by herself along with the AKB0048 members who were either threatened when they do not agree with her way of ruling, or coerced into joining Chancellor's mad reign."

"Then...regarding the slaving protocols..." Chieri wondered.

"Those who joined the Chancellor's reign were forced to be mechanically augmented to increase more durability when dealing with enemies. A slaving protocol was also installed as a means to prevent disobedience." Tomoyo explained.

"Then how is it that you ain't affected?" Suzuko wondered.

"No idea...All I know is that during the five years between Akibastar's destruction and now, I always thought there might be other ways to guide the people of the Akiba Galaxy. I have very strong bonds with the people of Akibastar ever since interacting with them at an early age. Even after having the enslaving protocols installed, I never seemed to be completely fall for the Chancellor's inputs. I didn't want to die, however, seeing that there's no other way to establish peace other than her rule. The Chancellor then gave my sister, who's completely brainwashed by her, a electromagnetic disruptor. I guess you pretty much know what that does, right?" Tomoyo explained.

The rest nodded.

"I guess the electric signals sent by your brain must have overloaded the enslaving protocols in your body temporarily from time to time." Chris concluded.

"Huh?" Tomoyo, and the idols present, wondered.

"Our brains can send electrical signals. That's how we can have our five senses and even feel emotions, right? Tomoyo's enslaving protocols was installed into the emotional compartment of your brain in order to prevent any form of disobedience due to the Chancellor's mad reign. However, thanks to Tomoyo's bonds with the Akibastar's residents at an early age, the emotional capacity that she held for them exceeds beyond means. The electrical signals in Tomoyo's brain, as a result, caused her slaving protocols to malfunction every now and then, giving her temporary control over her own emotions occasionally." Chris explained.

"You could have rebelled against the Chancellor, since she spared you, right?" Chieri asked gently.

"But as I have said earlier, what benefits do I gain? I have no other ways to prevent another Akibastar's destruction. I was led to believe that even if the Chancellor's motives were questionable, they are still needed because there's simply no other ways to maintain peace. That is, until these Chris and Alito came along...I saw this Chris's full power and immediately could feel something different, as if she has let go of her past even before she declared that she is free from it. At once, I know that there has to be other ways of maintaining peace!" Tomoyo clenched her fists in determination.

Chris simpered along with Alito.

"We will help you, Tomoyo." Alito spoke calmly.

"R...Really?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"You can trust Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei on that! In our world, they have helped us through many troubles, and is even willing to accept us when we wanted to help them let go of their sorrows!" Nagisa nodded in excitement.

"That Chancellor's action has gone way too far. Taking away a people's freedom and killing innocent beings is not saving the world, it is destroying what makes humanity such a beautiful word to understand! We'll help you, Tomoyo. You can have our word for it!" Chris tightened her grip on Tomoyo's along with Alito's, placing a tearful smile upon Tomoyo's once baby-like face.

Tomoyo could only embraced the two goddess-human hybrids in gratitude as she cried happily.

Chieri, Nagisa, and Suzuko smiled along; the world that they are now, probably was not screwed up as of yet...

"Uhh...dammit, where the heck am I? Wait...why am I in this outfit? I never meant to wear these outfits in the first place!"

Tomoka shrieked as she got up just as she was done rebooting.

"SIS!" Tomoyo happily embraced Tomoka as the latter looked at the rest in a confused manner, her eyes widened in confusion.

"S...Somebody tell me what the heck happened!" Tomoka shot out in worry.

_**Minutes later...**_

Tomoka sighed...

"Dang...and I thought our Chris Fuschia wanted to bring peace to everyone. I mean, she eliminated all DES and DGTO troops. But killing innocents?"

"You never knew anything at all?" Suzuko wondered.

Tomoka sighed again.

"I was...helpless. I thought that our Chris wanted to give us the chance to improve our durability in 'the maintenance for peace'. That's as far as I could remember...I never even knew that she's gonna implant the slaving protocols on me!" Tomoka shook her head, clasped her face with her hands, and continued, "Our Chris, sis, killed an entire family of ten in the previous execution? TEN?!"

Tomoyo nodded sadly...

"Okay, that's it. I have met lotsa killings due to DES and DGTO's interference. Chris has gone too far this time! Manipulating me? My body? Mine and the entire Itanos, and even violating Akibastar's freedom while keeping me in the dark with slaving protocols? Please, Chris let me join your group in overthrowing that tyrant!" Tomoka frowned.

"That's what we are doing...We're more than relieved that the slaving protocols were completely eliminated from both you and your sister's cranium systems." Chris nodded.

"Really?" the Itano twins' eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"Yeah...Given the Chancellor's intel, it will be a matter of time before she figured out that Cheri, Suzuko, Kanata, Sonata, Nagisa, Suzuko, Alito and I were from the other dimension. She will definitely ensure that only 'one Chris Fuschia' lives given her power hungry personalities I have gathered from Tomoyo. We will stop her, and we need your help." Chris simpered.

The Itanos' trademark smile etched upon their faces once more, for the first time in five years in their world.

"Speaking of Kanata and Sonata...where are those two?" Chieri wondered.

*BEEP!**BEEP!*

Chris activated projected her hologram caller and both hologram models of Kanata and Sonata appeared.

"Well...how convenient." Chieri chuckled.

"Chris-sensei! Alito-sensei! Nagisa! Chieri! Suzuko! It's good to see you gals again!" Kanata smiled.

"Kanata, Sonata, where're you? It seems as if you're safe at the moment, I guess." Chris replied, heaving a sigh of relief.

"We're giving you the coordinates right now! There's a warp portal in the place we're in. Turns out that there are other AKB0048 members that do not agree with the Chancellor's mad reign resided here as the Insurgencies!" Kanata reported.

"Right, send over the coordinates now. And good work, Kanata and Sonata." Chris simpered.

_"Hai!"_ Kanata and Sonata saluted.

Chris turned to face the rest. "Alright...time to move house before the Chancellor's troop will get very interested in this place due to your defections."

The Itanos nodded along.

_"My own alternate self...A power-hungry, paranoid dictator becoming who she was fighting against years ago, and not even willing to accept any one's help prior to Akibastar's destruction...I will have to end what you think is, 'The Perfect Reign'!" _Chris frowned as she clenched her fists in confidence, with Alito placing her hands on Chris's, a symbol of her wish to follow Chris as well.


	7. Meeting the Survivors

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 7: Meeting the survivors!**_

_**Inside the new AKB0048 base...**_

"The Idols will arrive at any minute..." the disabled Tsubasa sighed as she recalibrated the frequency of the warp transporter.

"You still haven't told us why you're in this state, Tsubasa-sensei..." Kanata worryingly replied.

The blonde sighed. "I will reveal it when they arrive."

Beside the former seventh Mariko Shinoda was the once tenth Sayaka Akimoto, Akira Igrashi. There were scars on her eyebrows and her left cheek. Her once green eyes became pale green and her face slightly paler than before, as if her battle-hardened spirit seemed to be deflated.

She was wearing a black suit with black jeans, but even that failed to cover up the slash and gun wounds seen on her arms and even legs.

Her long, dark purple hair was long, but ragged. She had a diamond-shaped lining on her hair, and her eyes. However, it did not give of the usual sparkle as it did back in the days.

After the portal transferred the recipient over, Kanata, Sonata, Akira, and Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"What is this? Why are Tomoyo, Tomoka, the Chancellor Maiden, and the Servant of the Chancellor Maiden here? This is a trap, ain't it?" Akira frowned, her fists clenched at the sight of the four 'accursed' figures.

"Akira-san! Don't mistake our Chris-sensei as the Chancellor Maiden in your world!" Chieri stepped out to defend the Maiden of Absolution and the Maiden of Wind.

"Enough lies, you all step aside if ya all don't wanna get hurt! I want to get rid of these traitorous fucks!" Akira screamed as she charged towards the Chris, Alito, Tomoyo, and Tomoka.

Despite her initial surprise, Chris's eyes glowed instantaneously, held out her hand, and reflected Akira's lunge in an exceedingly powerful shockwave. The counterattack threw Akira off guard as she was thrown to a lampshade and on a wall.

"Akira, what happened? Why are you suddenly turning against us? We're not your enemies!" Chris shot out.

"Don't you pretend you don't know what the fuck has happened over the past five years!"Akira gritted her teeth as she charged headlong once more into the fray.

"Chris! You have to stop Akira! Her mental stability isn't going well for the past five years or so!" Tsubasa cried out trying to move her wheelchair out of harm's way.

Chris knew that whatever the case, the Chancellor Maiden was responsible for indirectly affecting this world's Akira badly.

_"I need to knock her back to her senses. " _Chris frowned as her Project Tundra collected data about the alternate Akira.

The Maiden of Absolution disappeared into thin air almost instantly as Akira's long sabres nearly connected with the former's body.

Akira's eyes widened as a chill went down her spine. She broke into a cold sweat when she turned around and saw Chris appearing in front of her!

_**"Eiszapfen Burst: Fang von Ice!"**_

Chris sent the tenth Sayaka flying and brought her down to the floor with a wolf-like upper jaw with icicle fangs. The fangs sunk in deep into both Akira's hands and as the jaw shattered, it left a small icicle orb which exploded on her body and damaged her further.

The purple hair woman tumbled a few feet from Chris and co., shreds of cloth could be seen on her black suit and jeans as blood begin seeping out.

"Look, Akira, we're trying to help you! We're not your enemies, and I am not the Chancellor Maiden!" Chris begin parrying and blocking every attack dished out by Akira's sabre swings and brandish with ease.

"Then prove it, ya fuck! How am I supposed to know that you're not just another attempt to get me to join the Chancellor's side?" Akira growled.

Chris forcefully dealt a tie breaker by doing a cross-slash with all of her might. grabbed both Akira's arms, and activated her rune-imbued left eyes once more.

_"Project Tundra: Arcane Ice!"_

Chris rushed towards the tenth Sayaka and disappeared shortly after. The latter knew that the Maiden of Absolution will appear behind her back and so swing her sabre in her presumed direction, only to realise that Chris was on Akira's left and was hit by a flurry of ice-imbued attacks.

Every blow creates a mini-icicle shock wave which froze part of Akira's veins. The cold temperatures of Chris's strikes led Akira to become more and more lethargic, and thus nearly lost her co-ordination.

It was too late however, Chris managed to spot an opening when Akira was stumbling with her attacks and within seconds, the Maiden of Absolution managed to slash Akira the same way that she did to Tomoyo and Tomoka earlier.

Chris clenched her right fist as the burst of sword energy materialised to become icicle swords and stabbed Akira on her thighs, her shoulders, and parts of her belly.

Akira's eyes widened as she screamed out in pain, and she fell to her knees. Chris, however, managed to catch the tenth Sayaka Akimoto before she collapsed on the floor.

"Look, Akira...We're trying to help you. We have just known about the Chancellor Maiden from Chieri of my dimension, and I know Kanata and Sonata. So please, trust me...I have rescued your fellow friends Tomoyo and Tomoka, so...is that enough of a proof?" Chris softly replied as she extended her left hand.

Akira's eyes teared up and wrapped her arms around Chris as the former buried her face in the latter and cried hard.

"Thank you...thank you for rescuing two of my friends..." Akira cried.

Chris looked at the idols present and nodded gently, while Tsubasa heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks...Chris. I know instantly that you ain't the Chris of our world..." the blonde smiled wistfully.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

The seventh Mariko Shinoda sighed. "We're the one who sent you all into our dimension."

Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Chieri, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata's eyes widened.

"What? You brought us here?" Chieri gasped.

"You brought us here via that portal generator, right?" Kanata wondered.

Tsubasa nodded.

"That explains it...I have seen my evil version of myself hours earlier!" Chieri frowned.

"They aren't evil. They were just misunderstood because most obey the Chancellor Maiden out of fear...or they believe she's right and have lost perspective..." Tsubasa explained.

Tomoyo and Tomoka sighed.

After Chieri, Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Suzuko and Tsubasa told one another about their findings...

"I can't believe this. Taking away the freedom of innocent beings and even placing a ridiculous curfew that completely crumble the meaning of the word 'freedom of choice' away? The Maiden has become what AKB0048 has fought against!" Kanata frowned.

"Getting rid of DES and DGTO is one thing...but to completely rule over the human race, giving them no sense of freedom at all, and punishing even just a tiny infraction with death...This isn't what AKB0048 is pushing for!" Chris gritted her teeth.

"Hold on, you have promised to tell us about how you got yourself into this state." Kanata wondered.

"The Chancellor's Maiden as Tomoyo have already stated, has gone way out of hand. I attempted to explain to her that her methods are wrong, and that there were other ways to maintain the serenity and peace within the Akiba Galaxy System. Cut to the chase, I was blasted all the way to one end of the mansion, to another...My back slammed hard against a concrete wall hard enough for the doctors to diagnose that my body is disabled from the waist down..." Tsubasa's tears welled from her eyes.

"Damn...that's...brutal..." Alito looked at the disabled blonde sadly.

"Nearly every members of the AKB0048 members, be it Kenkyuseis, Senbatsus, or even the graduated members, were forced or coerced into joining the Chancellor Maiden's regime. Of course, some of us questioned about her motives shortly after, and most of them who did that...were killed." Akira shook her head.

Chris looked at Akira and sighed. "Akira...I'm sorry."

The tenth Sayaka shook her head. "No. You're not the Chancellor Maiden in any way, despite having the same name. Your Chieri is right; compared to the Chris in our world, you did not give in that which is your darkness despite its many attempts to consume you. I should be the one who should apologise for being such a dick to you. And besides, thanks for knocking Tomoyo and Tomomi back to their senses...I'm really grateful for that." Akira smiled wistfully.

"Rest assured, Akira, we'll get the rest of the AKB0048 back into the side of good as soon as we can. I bet that's why Tsubasa and you called us, right?" Alito smiled, while Chris frowned and nodded along.

"Yes, Alito...Somehow, due to some miscalculation, we also brought some members of the 77th Kenkyuseis here. Besides...it isn't just me and Akira alone." Tsubasa replied.

"Huh?" Sonata wondered.

_"Not at the very least. Tsubasa-sensei and Akira-san ain't the only ones helping with the Rebellion."_

_"Unfortunately, among the entire rebellion race, only six members remained."_

"That voice...Rie!" Kanata gasped.

"And the eighth Sakiko Matsui..." Chris's eyes widened.

The ninth Rie Kitahara still have long, black hair, except that she had two buns on her head. She wore white pinafore with a chequered orange and brown skirt. She sported as having light blue eyes. She has small nose and a slightly thick mouth.

The eighth Matsui Sakiko sported a white dress with a thin black waist belt. She has a straight, black hair on the head in front which curled into a curly hairstyle as it was let down. On her back is two golden hilt sabres that glowed with combinations of yellow, red, and blue.

In addition to the two brunettes that Kanata and Chris mentioned, there were also three woman who appeared along the two.

One of the women had long purple hair, wide purple eyes, scars upon her eyebrows just like Akira and on her arms. She wore a light purple dress covered with a white, translucent veil dress, and a white skirt.

"I'm the eighth Haruka Shimazaki. One of the few remaining survivors who of AKB0048 who aren't defected yet."

The other woman wore a grey shirt with black stripes and long sleeves. She had magenta hair, a small mouth and small nose. Her magenta eyes was slightly smaller than the purple hair woman.

"Chris? Alito? Nagisa? Chieri? Suzuko? Nagisa? Kanata? Sonata? You're all from the other dimension, right? Ayaka Umeda the 7th here! So glad to have you all gals back again!"

Another woman had long, dark blue hair with dark blue eyes. Her hair extends long onto her knees, tied up into two long wavy ponytails. She wore a red chequered suit with magenta skirt.

"Haruka Katayama the 5th here." she smiled gently.

The last woman was also a brunette with olive-green eyes, two thin feeler-like hair strand on her foreheads. She wore a white woolly shirt jacket with a dark red dress with a light red strap tied into a ribbon.

"More than relieved to meet you all again. Yui Yokoyama the 7.5th is my name." she bowed.

"Wow...so only six members are left excluding Akira and Tsubasa...That's harsh." Kanata's eyes widened.

"Most were either killed...or joined the Chancellor Maiden's madness." Rie sighed.

Sakiko frowned as she glared at the Maiden of Absolution.

"Sakiko, are you okay? We have to go over the plans in attempting to bring down most of the Chancellor's mad plan..." Rie worryingly said.

"Why're we sending her and her lover into our world? This world doesn't need any more Chris and Alito!" Sakiko interjected.

"Look, Sakiko-san, our Chris isn't the Chancellor Maiden! She's the Maiden of Absolution!" Chieri shot back.

"Please, you have to trust us. There's not much else that we can do if we can't co-operate with one another!" Nagisa agreed.

"Trust? Who can I trust? My friends were either dead or defected to support the Chancellor's mad policy! We can't afford any more losses, and we can't afford any more risks!" Sakiko snarled.

"Well, what about the fact that she brought back two of our former AKB0048 members, the two Tomomi Itanos?" Akira stood up and replied.

"Shut up! They just might not have their slaving protocols disengaged or whatsoever! They might be spies, and we'll all be wiped out probably by the next few days or so!" Sakiko shot back, clenching her fists.

"Look, you're going to have to work with them, whether you like it or not! We have been monitoring them throughout the five years! We couldn't throw up our hands and say, 'Screw it!' right? besides, they won't destroy you all; the slaving protocols from the Tomomis have been completely hacked and removed. Isn't that proof enough?" Tsubasa scolded.

Sakiko Matsui the 8th could feel her veins bulging out of her temples as she gritted her teeth, let out a sharp cry of discontent, and stormed away back to her room.

The pianist threw back her other sabre on a wall, fell to her bed, and took a look at her photo...

The photo of her with the other successors. Ota Aika the 12th, Shiori Arisawa, Aki Takajo the 10th, the WMAtsui sisters Matsui Rena and Jurina the 17th, Miho Miyazaki the 7th, and Hikari Kimishima...

Tears welled up upon her eyes. They used to be great friends to one another, just like how the other members of AKB0048 treated one another. Until the Akibastar incident have to tear their bonds apart inside out...

_"No...We will take care of her. We can't just run away from the problem, can't we?"_

Sakiko Matsui could hear the concerned voice of both Chris and Alito outside of her room.

Before Sakiko could even have time to respond, Chris managed to hack into the security lock of Sakiko's room and entered it with a worried look on her face. Alito followed along.

Sakiko held her sabre close to her neck.

"If you so want to see me dead, Chancellor Maiden, then I'll die right in front of your eyes! At least I won't have to serve under your filthy hands!" the pianist cried.

Alito raised her left hand and struck Sakiko's sabre away with her razor wind.

"Sakiko, we're trying to help. We're not the Chancellor Maiden that you accused us for..." Chris spoke softly as she slowly approached the brunette.

The pianist closed her eyes, thinking that she was done for as she was defenseless. However, instead of expecting a sabre up her guts, she received with a warm embrace...

"Look, Sakiko...I know your troubles too, and I want to help this world return back to its former state. That's what your leader wants us for, right? She trusted us, and are willing to place their beliefs on us. I really mean no harm, Sakiko." Chris spoke softly.

Alito placed her left hands on Sakiko's left shoulder and nodded.

Without much to hide, Sakiko poured out her tears like Akira, while the two maidens consoled her.

_**Minutes later...**_

Nagisa and Chieri joined in Chris and Alito's conversation with Sakiko Matsui the 8th.

"The Chancellor's methods were reasonable at first...But, as Tomoyo mentioned, it became far too much for us AKB0048 members to handle. We're becoming more like the DES - taking away their freedom instead of bringing music into people's hearts, which is AKB0048's aim. My friends and I joined Tsubasa's Rebellion, but the Chancellor's is far too strong..." Sakiko sighed, and continued.

"Slowly but surely, my friends, the ones you see at the picture I have taken with my friends except for Hikari Kimishima, were either killed...or were forced to join the Chancellor's regime out of fear or brainwash. Eventually, I'm the only survivor left in this group of friends..Seeing them dying in front of my eyes, or even fighting against me in the next. It's like as if the Chancellor was bringing me down to her level as well..." Sakiko shook her head.

"You're fighting a losing battle up to this point...right?" Nagisa replied sadly.

"What else could we do? All of us saw what happened here! How the Chancellor basically stepped in and declared herself 'The Saviour of the World', the Queen that will free the entire Akiba Galaxy from the bans of entertainment and the next minute, BAM! Most of our friends were either dead, or coerced to join the Chancellor. There's nothing we could do except to fight to the very end...If only my remaining group of friends could return, I'm sure that it will be a battle worth fighting for..." Sakiko cried again.

She then shook her head. "I'm sorry...you just look like the Chancellor Maiden, so...so I thought that you will be as twisted, paranoid, and...and just downright heartless..."

Chris knew that nothing could be done to curb that which is Sakiko's distrust for her...

Who could blame Sakiko for that? She had seen much, and could not take it anymore throughout the five years in her dimension, yet she did not want to become what she was fighting against all along.

Chris clenched her fists, her promise to help rekindle the bonds between friends or families in any ways possible burned stronger than before...

The Maiden of Absolution looked at Alito, and both nodded; they knew what to do...

"Sakiko...tell me who's the remaining friends who joined the Chancellor's regime against their will." Chris frowned.

Sakiko wiped off her tears and blinked several times. "Huh?"

"I will help you, Sakiko..." Chris nodded in confidence as her eyes glowed blue.


	8. Gaining Sakiko's Trust Part 1!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 8: Gaining Sakiko's trust - Part one! **_

_**9.30 PM - Akiba City**_

"Check the alleyways surrounding the stadiums. The Chancellor said that no people should roam around the cities. The curfew must be maintained. And you four check out the abandoned AKB0048 HQ. Tomoyo and Tomoka were last sighted there but the signal were gone all of a sudden. Search 'em!" A dark green hair idol with light blue eyes and slightly thick lips frowned. She was wearing a dark shirt jacket with black skirt and wore two icicle ear rings.

"Yes, Madam Asuka!" several WOTA bodyguards nodded firmly as they dispersed into groups of two.

After the last steps of the WOTA bodyguards faded into nothing, Asuka's eyes widened when she saw several WOTAs got threw back by several icicle fang attack one by one!

_"Restricting freedom after giving them freedom by destroying the DES and DGTO. Hypocritical, isn't it?"_A chilling, yet firm sound echoed around the cities.

"Show yourself, you bungholes! Who dares to defy the Chancellor's order and rule?" Asuka frowned.

Just then, two more female figures approached Asuka from the north-east and south-west direction.

"Yukirin-san, Aki-san, someone just knocked out most of our WOTAs the instance the last group of them have been dispatched!"

"What insolent fool dares to defy the Chancellor's iron fists? One of those foolish Rebellion's tricks again?" Yukirin frowned.

_"Ahhh...French Kiss, one of the sub-units of AKB0048, are we? Good to see that Matsui Sakiko's remaining friends are still alive and kicking." _

"Who's that? show yourself, you rule breaker fiend!" Aki shot out firmly.

_**Stealth Generator Deactivation.**_

Chris and Alito revealed themselves in front of the French Kiss members.

Akicha's eyes widened.

"T...The Chancellor Maiden and her loyal servant?" she replied.

Ayako frowned as a white aura surrounded her right hand. "No...she's not the Chancellor Maiden. She looks identical, but somehow it's different!"

"Of course we're different. Do you expect that we will end up being the same as the Chancellor Maiden in this dimension? Becoming what we're fighting against?" Alito frowned.

"You duplicates think you can get away with tarnishing the name of the Great Chancellor by coming from the other parallel dimension and stopping us?" Ayako snarled.

"Duplicate? Your leader was a dishonorable person, who's the real duplicate here? There could be other ways in which my parallel self could deal with the attack on Akibastar, and yet you all choose to follow her downright evil scheme? Taking away their freedom after giving them back?" Chris shot back.

"End of conversation, you loud-mouth! Let's see how you will talk back to the Chancellor once we defeat you both, not to mention the charges amounts to an execution even if you aren't duplicates at all!" Ayako's eyes glowed red.

_"Dammit...Yukirin's, Akicha's, and Asuka's slaving protocols requires more hacking time then the Tomomis' neural networks. Distraction is required."_ Chris used her sub-vocal augment in order to speak to Alito without getting heard by enemies.

Chris and Alito scanned the French Kiss idols...

_**Name: Ayako Kuroki**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Allegiance: Chancellor Maiden Chris Fuschia**_

_**Special abilities: Pisces Zodiac Armor, the armor which stores all of her abilities including snow control, as her name Yuki suggests 'Snow'. Be warned, her Powder Snow attacks are mixed with razor wind, and should be treated with caution. Stronger attacks of ice could potentially blow them away, but she will constantly use them then, as a form of distraction to disappear into the snow to form powerful avalanches by manipulating her snow powers to a certain degree of extreme height.**_

_**Known to also solidify snow into rock-like substance to provide fatal damage upon contact with a normal human's head at high velocities of up to 30 miles per second.**_

_**Data: As Sakiko Matsui has said before, Kashiwagi Yuki, along with the other members of sub-group French Kiss, were once questioning Chancellor Maiden Chris's method of taking away freedom to restore peace after DES's destruction. **_

_**During the third year of rebellion, Ayako was said to have been fallen in battle alongside Akicha and Asuka, but were instead rescued by the High Chancellor, tainted with slaving protocols, and were given mechanical augmentations ranging from their arms, waist area, spines, and even muscular areas to provide enhanced durability.**_

_**Name: Aki Takajo the 10**__**th**_

_**Real name: Misaka Ichiyo**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Allegiance: As per above**_

_**Special Abilities: Libra Fire and Water - Capable of using the elements of fire and water using her Libra Scales and Armor based on the Constellation Powers. Constant wielding of the scales, however, revealed one weakness - mobility. She will not be able to move as much as when she retracted her scales, and if she do that, she will be vulnerable to attack. **_

_**Data: As per above, she joined Chancellor Maiden's regime against her will.**_

_**Name: Asuka Kuramochi the 9**__**th**_

_**Real Name: Otomeza Shizuka**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Allegiance: As per above**_

_**Special Abilities: Virgo Valkyrie Armor and Valkyrie twin-blades.**_

_**Capable of imbuing user's attack power into the Holy Element, providing excellent attack against Dark Elements. Exchanging defense for attack and attack speed, allowing the user to hit hard and increases critical chances. However, she will be vulnerable to twice the amount of damage.**_

_**Data: As per above, she joined the Chancellor's team against her will. **_

Chris and Alito managed to scanned through the entire database within seconds and frowned.

_"I'm sure we can ask Tsubasa later about how the brainwashed idols got their western horoscope powers..."_ Alito asked.

_"Noted."_ Chris nodded.

Alito looked at Akicha, and Chris looked at Asuka, and both maidens looked at Ayako last.

_"Right!" _Alito nodded.

"GET THEM!" Ayako commanded.

Alito and Chris instantly vanished!

"Footsteps, comrades! Trace 'em!" Ayako called out.

Asuka and Aki split up to search for Chris and Alito, while still maintaining an acceptable distance of sight for Ayako. The sixth Yukirin summoned a hardened snow cap shield to protect herself from any damage from surprise attack.

However, the formation in which they were in, was a perpendicular formation. Plus, they tried to search for footprints, not noticing that Chris and Alito had flight capabilities.

_"Now!"_

Thanks to the sub-vocal augments, Chris managed to tell Alito when to strike without alerting Ayako, Asuka, or even Aki.

_"Absolution Strike: Eiszapfen Blitz!"_

_"Pincer Streik: Orkan!"_

Chris appeared right in front of Asuka, imbued her Neo-Lifebane, which transformed into a big ice blade, and stabbed past Asuka's Virgo Armor off guard.

Asuka's eyes widened as she spit out blood, and she was met with a powerful icicle energy blast coming out from Chris's Neo-Lifebane!

Alito revealed herself and halted just as she was right in front of a surprised Aki, and the latter was soon blasted back into several trees by Alito's after-image which struck her down.

Their HUD flashed as their cochlear advanced upgrade, thanks to Chieir's Kirara blessings, managed to picked up the subtle rustling sound of Ayako dashing straight to them with two huge snow-covered gauntlets in the shape of a wolf's jaw.

Instinctively, Chris stood in front of Alito through a blink.

_"Absolution Strike: Blizzard Flug!"_

Surrounding her body with an offensive sheath of ice, Chris dash towards Ayako and clashed with her in a deadlock, causing damage to both maidens, but the Maiden of Absolution pressed on as she bit her teeth.

The Maiden of Absolution nodded towards Alito, who nodded in return. The former instantly jumped away, holding Ayako by surprise, while the Maiden of Wind surprised the sixth Yukirin by dashing towards her and performed a large, twirling slash!

_"Sintflutartige Stil: Fang des Hurricane!"_ _(Torrential Style: Fang of the Hurricane!)_

Alito's _Sturms_, imbued with razor-sharp wind, slashed through Ayako's armor like thin sheets of paper. Many mini-blades of wind followed suit, cutting up Ayako's body with such high frequency that Ayako was left immobilized temporarily.

"She would have died if not for her already huge resistance thanks to the Pisces Armor...Thank God." Alito heaved.

Akicha summoned her Libra Scales while Asuka stood by the former, ready to protect Akicha should the need arises.

_"Judgmental Blessings!"_

Akicha imbued Asuka with fire and water elements in the latter's left and right Virgo Blades respectively.

_"__Hakai: Futatsu no sekai ga shōtotsu!" (Destruction: Two Worlds Collide!)_

Asuka activated her Berserker Mode, allowing her to slash a blazing shockwave slash and an aquatic shockwave slash in many directions towards Chris all at once!

Chris's thoughts went back to the time when the Mimori, back in her world, made her coronation speech leading into Chris's findings of the meaning of Humanity and ultimately, Mimori's blessings.

_"This is for my parents, who have raised me up to this point and supported me despite the odds at hands...the fans who have, throughout this one year, been very, very supportive of me despite all the trouble that we in AKB0048 have to go through...and my friends, especially Kanata, for sticking with me even when we have to go through the 'Cursed Generation' jinx! They have never given up on me, you all have not given up on me, so I will not let down your efforts as well!"_

_"But most importantly...there's also two person whom I have to thank as well! Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei! Thank you...thank you for all the help you have guided us with! Without you both, my parents wouldn't have been here witnessing my coronation as the next Mariko Shinoda! I know that you are still finding ways to cope with that loss of yours, and how you're supposed to let go, but let us tell you this...Humanity, the question you have asked for, is actually the answer - all the above! You're not alone in this, Chris-sensei and Alito -sensei! Our Kiraras know that one day, you will bring with you the courage to fight the inky darkness in your hearts! Fight on, brave warriors! Thank you!" Mimori's tears of joy sparkled with her peach-like Kirara glow as it spontaneously merged with Chris and Alito's mechanical systems._

_"Words can't say how much you meant to us as not only friends, but also as our sisters! Our dear sisters! You have helped us, so let us help you by giving you the courage needed to face your fears!"_

Time seemed to slowed down as Chris joined her left Neo-Lifebane as a hilt extension to her right Neo-Lifebane. The symbol of the four rings and the symbol of the ice glowed intensely on her forehead, and on her weapon's arcane inscriptions. Her sapphire eyes glowed electrical blue as a burst of icicle aura surrounded her, surrounding her with intricate, arcane tattoos which boosted her arcane abilities.

Her joined Neo-Lifebane morphed into a scythe as huge as a Grim Reaper's scythe. The scythe's body became a darker shade of purple as a blue crystal orb was installed upon the skeleton-like hilt, providing the weapon with immense arcane power. Ice surrounded parts of the blade's body in a vein-like manner, as the snath becomes rugged with ice - perfect fitting for Chris.

"My friends' beliefs led to my awakening...and now I will do my utmost to honor what I, and they, have kept! I will open up your eyes from that brainwashed nightmare!" Chris screamed, her voice reverbed with accents from her goddess form Vollkommen - deep, firm, yet confident.

_"_ _Schneiden In Zwei Mit Einem Schlag: Grobartiger Phantasm!" (Cutting in two with a single stroke: Grand Phantasm!)_

With a yell, Chris continued slashing in many different directions after she raised her big Neo-Lifebane, launching immense amount of concentrated, icicle energy slashes from her scythe repeatedly.

"WHAT THE...?!" Asuka's eyes widened as her energy slashes were instantly erased by Chris's awakening attack!

Asuka attempted to parry the attack but the dense energy slashes were far too strong for to even deflect, and she only had enough energy to _neutralize_ a few slashes, before her body drained temporarily. However, Chris repeatedly spammed the attack to no end, the memories during Mimori's coronation speech fuelled her desire to bring the remaining members of AKB0048 even more. For it was the speech and the blessing itself, that unlocked Chris's last potential before Chieri's Kirara blessings.

Before long, the slashes sliced through Asuka's Virgo Armor, breaking her shoulder pads and smashing it to bits. The slashes themselves sliced through the sinews, muscles, and even Asuka's mechanical compartments. Icicle crystals swiftly materialized from Asuka's veins and muscles as it froze crucial components of her cybernetics without mercy, causing Asuka's mechanical augments to temporarily shut down in an attempt to reboot itself, rendering her immobilized.

"How does she...have such power?" Asuka coughed out blood, stunned by the amount of determination Chris possessed.

Aki took the chance to command torrents of fire and water to strike in a tornado-like fashion.

However, the icicle aura rendered the storm effortless, and a Grand Phantasm Slash from Chris's Awakened Neo-Lifebane was enough to erase the remaining pouring storm that Aki summoned.

Chris bent down, clenched her Neo-Lifebane as her aura glowed intensely once more. She teleports towards Akicha, and punched her in the belly.

_"Befehl Arts: Sintflutartige Blitz!"_

Within seconds, Chris was able to do a forward thrust that broke Akicha's guard and unleashed flurries of slashes, rising slashes, downward thrust, rolling slash, and diagonal slash with such precision and tenacity across Akicha's armor, that it had to shut down to prevent further malfunction due to frozen parts.

"Impossible!" Akicha slammed hard into a summoned icicle wall that Chris summoned and fell unconscious...

"Lights out for the both of you...Asuka and Akicha. Just hang in there!" Chris frowned as she looked at her Neo-Lifebane.

_"Thanks...AKB0048." _Chris simpered.

Meanwhile, Alito was busy deflecting and dodging quick blows from Yukirin's Powder Snow Comet Punch.

_"No point reasoning with Yukirin...She's completely screwed over by the slaving protocols. Gotta act fast. My defensive systems must have improved by leaps and bounds since the Kiraras' Blessings, but I can't underestimate Yukirin's power as well; her powers certainly jacked up too since the Akibastar fiasco in this world..." _Alito winced slightly as the powder snows that Yukirin unleashed from time to time to compliment her Wolf-like Cestuses' blow.

After deflecting Alito's punches and kicks, Ayako panted as she clashed her Cestuses together, creating a powerful shockwave which forced the Maiden of Wind to evade it using a back flip.

Using the jaws of her Cestuses, Ayako charged an icicle energy orb which absorbed large amounts of powdered snow into the orb itself.

"Akicha and Akira couldn't defend your assaults, but I could resist it long enough to build up my fucking rage!" Ayako cursed.

"That's because you have to live, you egotistical princess! Speaking of which, our Yukirin would have been so disappointed with the way you left your members of French Kiss for dead!" Alito frowned, while secretly charging up her _Sturms_.

"We'll see how you dodge this fucking thing! No one has ever dodge my Giga Attack before!" Ayako screamed as her icicle orb was charged to full capacity, crackling with energy.

_"Giga Attack: Pisces's Wrath!"_

"Got ya where I wanted to!" Alito smirked.

Chris appeared behind Ayako, the latter's eyes widened in horror as she didn't expect the former to defeat Akicha and Akira easily despite their weak defenses.

_"Absolution Arts: Fallande Ice Throne!"_

Chris punched the ground, causing large quantities of ice-throne like spikes to erupt from the ground, surrounding the Maiden of Absolution in an encasing icicle aura.

The icicle spikes pierced and damaged Ayako's circuitry systems and unleashed her attack prematurely, which Alito managed to erased it away with her Sturms slash effortlessly.

_"Release!"_

As soon as Chris gave out that command, the icicle spikes that erupted around her shattered into countless dense, icicle energy spheres.

_"Attrition!"_

Chris soon blinked away from Ayako as the latter was soon struck by a barrage of raining icicle energy spheres. Ayako's body had to perform an emergency shutdown as her armor, despite its strong defence, could not resist such huge attrition.

Only Ayako's human parts functioned as her human left hand pointed at Chris and Alito, her human left eye wincing as her deep shade of magenta lightened up to become a translucent pink.

"H...Help..." Ayako pleaded weakly.

"Looks like the attrition seemed to do enough damage to shut her cybernetics down temporarily." Alito worryingly replied.

Chris nodded. They needed to act fast to prevent the slaving protocols from enslaving them once more.

"I will hack into Aki and Asuka." she replied. Alito nodded in reply.

Alito approached Ayako, whose lips turned purplish-blue from the cold. The sixth Yukirin's skin was white as snow begin piling on her face, white vapour exhaling from her mouth as she struggled to speak.

"I'll not beat around the bush. You know Sakiko Matsui, right?" Alito asked in concern.

Yukirin nodded weakly, her eyes half-closed as her she could not even moved her limbs at all; her energy slowly draining away.

"But...what happened? I didn't even recall...Akibastar...that...that cold...and desolate..."

"It's a long story, Yukirin...But just bear with me for a while. We're here to knock you back to your senses. This is gonna take a while, but you'll have to be unconscious for a moment, is that okay?" Alito asked softly.

Ayako got a much clearer view of the person attempting to save her.

"A...Alito?"

"Just hold on, Yukirin. I said I will entertain those question later...For now, just trust me, mm?" Alito opened up Yukirin's cybernetic system's map.

Ayako had no other choice but to agree. Shortly after, her eyes closed as she fell unconscious; her slaving protocols had been properly disengaged.

"Good thing her internally-built firewall didn't pose much of a threat to me anyways..." Alito heaved a sigh of relief as she wiped snow of her forehead.

Asuka and Akicha, who were lying on the snowy grounds, the two brainwashed idols moaned as Chris helped them to sit up. The two idols' eyes also reverted to their translucent colors instead of opaque.

_"Good...their slaving protocols are temporarily disengaged as well." _

"Otomeza, Misaka, ya okay?" Chris spoke as she opened up both idols' cybernetic mappings.

The ninth Asuka and the tenth Akicha nodded weakly.

"Can someone tell me...Where are we? This isn't...this isn't...Akibastar...right?" Misaka panted.

"I'll explain it all once I managed to make a few adjustments on your cybernetic neuro-networks. Seems as there are some data tempered within the both of you, just like Yukirin's." Chris replied.

Like Yukirin, the ninth Asuka and the tenth Akicha fell unconscious once more after Chris successfully captured their slaving protocols' nodes.

"That's a relief...their armor manage to take most of the damage for them." Chris calmly spoke.

Alito nodded. "Let's get back to the base then...It won't take long for the guards who haven't returned to be alerted by the crashes made by the fighting."

Chris nodded as she shook Alito's hands.

"Thanks...my love. That was a good job out there." she simpered.

"Aye...following you through any danger has been my speciality!" Alito winked and blushed.

_"Sakiko..your worries are no more." _Chris exhaled deeply and smiled.


	9. Gaining Sakiko's Trust Part 2!

**_AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice_**

**_Chapter 9: Gaining Sakiko's Trust Part 2! The Zodiacs!_**

**_Hours later, back in the new AKB0048 HQ..._**

_"Are they going to be okay?"_

_"They will be, Sakiko...don't worry. Their slaving protocols were completely hacked and deactivated earlier, so their cybernetic systems should be forced to boot up without them."_

_"Chris, they're waking up! Their systems are rebooting without the slaving protocols!"_

The idols present gathered around Ayako, Otomeza, and Misaka as they rubbed their foreheads while trying to sit up.

"Oww..." Otomeza winced.

Chris waved her right hands over the French Kiss's members.

"Ayako, Otomeza, Misaka, can you hear me properly?" the Maiden of Absolution called out.

Ayako's HUD detected the idols gathering around her, and her sight fell upon Chris and Alito.

"Y...Yes. I can but...what happened? Why are we here? Why is it...different compared to the original HQ? Why are we healed so fast?" Ayako asked in worry.

"Ayako...you mean, the three of you never knew what happened to you in the past TWO YEARS since...since we assumed that you fell during our attempt to rebel against the Chancellor Maiden?" Tsubasa's eyes widened.

Ayako looked down, as with Otomeza and Misaka. The sixth Yukirin's eyes dropped in sadness as she shook her head, wincing as she could not even remember anything at all.

"The slaving protocols must have blocked off your memories to prevent any form of defiance. And it seems that except for Tomoyo's, who's an exception due to her bonds with the Akibastar residents, the Chancellor certainly did a 'great' job at blocking the memory with the idols whom she recruited against their will." Alito frowned as she accessed their medical data.

"We managed to heal most of your heavy injuries within using our combination of ice and wind magic. Count yourselves lucky that the armors you have worn protected your bodies against our moves despite being piercing. You three need at least a few hours of rest to recover completely." Chris followed, speaking gently.

Ayako, Otomeza, and Misaka's eyes also met Matsui Sakiko the 8th's eyes, who teared up as she smiled for the first time in two years...

"YUKIRIN! MOCHII! AKICHA!" Sakiko cried in a mix of joy, ecstasy, and relief as she embraced Otomeza and Misaka by their shoulders. Sakiko's warm, salty tears flowed from her eyes, past down her cheeks, and landed on their shoulders.

Tsubasa placed her right hand on Chris's left shoulder and her left hand on Alito's right shoulder as she simpered.

"Thanks a million, Chris and Alito...Sakiko hasn't even smiled once for two years."

"Anything to prove Sakiko that we ain't just all talk and no go." Chris nodded.

"Besides...it's heart-warming to see her remaining friends reunite after two years" Alito simpered.

The rest looked at Sakiko embracing Otomeza and Misaka, their warm smiles on their faces said it all - they were relieved that the French Kiss's members had returned.

Minutes of Sakiko's good cry later, and after Chris explained to the members of French Kiss that Nagisa, Chieri, Kanata, Sonata, Suzuko, Alito and herself were from the parallel dimension brought over by Tsubasa...

"What? I...I never knew that my hands...our hands...could do such...such brutalities...I still can't believe that we were forced upon with these...mechanical augments..." Otomeza shook her head as she clasped her hands on her face.

"Don't blame yourselves, you have been completely taken over by the Chancellor's Maiden against your will." Chris replied calmly.

Misaka bowed. "Thank you, Chris-sama, Alito-sama...God knows how much innocent beings we would have killed if...if that wretched slaving implants were still in our heads..."

Otomeza sighed. "Not as if we have a choice. I still can't get over the fact that we were being manipulated by the Chancellor's antics...but I don't have any choice then...Thanks, though. I'm really glad that we get to reunite with our close friend Sakiko...We're really grateful."

Ayako looked blankly straight ahead, her eyes appeared zoned out.

"But...the innocents who died in the name of the Chancellor's reign..." Ayako shook her head.

Chris and Alito placed their hands on Ayako's shoulders.

"Again, it isn't entirely your fault. You never meant to kill them and you are helpless in doing so. Technically, it isn't your fault. If the rebellion is done, we promise that we'll help you in your acquisition. You have our words." Chris frowned.

"Ayako, this aren't the Chris, Alito, and the idols that we were forced to serve and live with. Both of them have let go of their pasts and are willing to help us! There's other ways in which we can maintain peace in Akiba Galaxy System and that's why Tsubasa bring them here!" Tomoyo replied.

"Rest assured, Ayako-san! We didn't think that you're evil at all! In fact, we're so glad that you're back with the good people!" Nagisa nodded along.

Ayako, Misaka, and Otomeza teared up, but this time, it was tears of relief and joy.

**_After the members of French Kiss had to rest..._**

"Five years...to think that five years could shape my parallel self to such a despicable angle. I mean, she became what she's fighting against all along and ironically, broke the Fuschia's last will as a result." Chris frowned.

"She must be stopped at all cost if we need to have any chance of going back." Chieri agreed.

Matsui Sakiko the 8th approached Chris and Alito in the command room. The rest were preparing for the meeting in thirty minutes time, while Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Kanata, Sonata, Suzuko, and Chieri observed Akibastar's weather condition through the observatory computer.

"Oh hey, Sakiko! It's great that you manage to catch up with Otomeza and Misaka..." Alito simpered.

Sakiko sighed and shook her head.

"Look...Chris...Alito...sorry for treating the both of you like crap. I mean..."

Chris simpered. "Can't say that I blame you. The Chancellor is basically what would happen to me if I literally screw my own arse up in the name of grief. But we're happy that you're willing to lend us your aid, Sakiko."

"August, Augusta Kyusuku - Rapid August. Enemies came to know me because my sword techniques end up having eight strokes each, and I was born in the same date, at the exact same time as the historic person Augustus." Sakiko introduced her real name.

"Charmed, Augusta! Let's hope we can work together to end the Chancellor's mad reign!" Alito smiled.

"You both have helped me reclaim my remaining friends from the slaving protocols...My gratitude extends to the both of you. I will certainly help you, Chris, and the idols of your world to the best of my abilities." Sakiko simpered.

"We'll gladly accept your help in anyways possible, Augusta." Chris calmly nodded.

"You can trust our Icy-sensei and Windy-sensei!" Sonata cheered.

"We might be sent here by accident, but we will stand by Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei!" Nagisa nodded.

"It's embarrassing, but it's good to have you back, Chris and Alito." Sakiko bowed, and smiled.

**_Command Room Meeting_**

"With Absolute Chieri, Mayuyu, and Mimori defeated, it won't be long before the Chancellor deploy search parties to find the Tomomis, Ayako, Otomeza, and Misaka." Tsubasa explained.

"We can infiltrate the Chancellor's base. She would not notice that we have defected to your sides." Tomoyo suggested.

Chris raised her hands and shook her head. "Chancellor Chris would have implanted the slaving protocols in such a way that it can be detected. Once she found out that you're lacking a slaving protocol, you're toast."

"Even a paranoid Chancellor would have several loyal servants by her side. In this world, Alito is one' of em, but the Kenkyuseis of the 77th generation are part of them. All we simply do is to report to one of the 'Absolute' members, this world's equivalent of 'NO NAME'. " Tomoka replied.

"Wait...what? ' The Absolutes' are actually 'NO NAME'?" Nagisa gasped.

"Yes...In fact, they were fiercely loyal and seconds towards the Chancellor. Desperate to gain the trust of Akibastar Residents after the fiasco, they were coerced by Chris's plan to destroy every evil-doer in the world. They were the first group to be implanted with the slaving protocols and mechanical augmentations." Sakiko explained.

"Because of the slaving protocols, the NO NAME members had no qualms about helping the Chancellor in reinforcing the curfew where people aren't allowed outside after 6 PM. They even help the Chancellor in reinforcing the death of any rule breakers, any people who just do a minor infraction like smoking in prohibited place, eating at transports, littering, joking in public, and even other forms of harmless entertainment that involved physical contact. Punishment is swift and absolute, hence their change from 'NO NAME' to 'Absolute'." Tsubasa sighed.

"What? Why? There's nothing wrong with entertainment that involves physical contact as long as it's done appropriately."Chris wondered.

"Our Chris became paranoid. She thought that any form of infractions, no matter how small, is an offence that will snowball to a gigantic sin. Even harmless fun that involved physical contact was thought of as hurting people. She was exaggerating, but...but she managed to spread so much terror and fear that she succeeded in stamping her authority with the 'Absolute' members." Akira sighed.

"That isn't what we will do! It's going against what AKB0048 stands for all along! Our freedom of choice! Besides, we ain't gods!" Nagisa protested.

"I'm glad that you're able to understand the whole point AKB0048...Guess our accidental transport wouldn't end up being a mistake after all." Tsubasa smiled.

Chris frowned as she looked at Tomoyo and Tomoka.

"Tomoyo, do the Chancellor come out often?" the Maiden of Absolution wondered.

"No. She'll only come out if she detect any form of infraction reported by her servants and WOTAS. Though she will do galactic assessments once a month by going out to ensure that her servants do not slack." Tomoyo explained.

"Is today the assessment?" Chris asked.

"No...In fact, you're really lucky. That happened last week, which is when Chancellor Chris slayed the entire family of ten that I have mentioned earlier. The incident that caused me to wane." Tomoyo replied.

"Good, we will get back as much 'Absolute' and brainwashed Senbatsu members as we can. With our hacking capabilities, we should be able to capture their slaving protocols' nodes too." Chris nodded, along with Alito.

"Why?" Akira wondered.

"First rule of warfare, take out C and C - Command and Control. By eliminating command and control AKA the 'Absolutes', the Chancellor will be constantly frustrated by failure after failure. She'll be forced to come out more often, and that's when we will get them." Chris explained.

"Tomoyo, Tomoka, you both along with Ayako, Otomeza, and Misaki will report back to your 'NO NAME' members. In the event that they manage to suspect you all, Chieri, Nagisa, Suzuko, Kanata, Sonata, Augusta, Alito and I will deal with them." Chris replied.

"Good idea. Since we have nearly the same power capacity as the 'Absolute' members, we can match up to them while we assisting your 'NO NAME' members." Tomoyo agreed.

"Yeah...We can use our Zodiac powers in keeping up with the 'Absolute'." Tomoka nodded.

"Good...Speaking about the Zodiac powers..." Alito frowned.

Tomoka sighed.

"After the destruction of DES and DGTO, Chancellor Chris managed to capture loads of Kiraras that resided on the hyperspace by utilizing the Drive unleashed by the Absolutes. By forcing the masses of Kiraras that she captured using Mr Sono's techs, Chancellor Chris unleashed a massive Kirara Drive to facilitate the mass diplomacy spree. Since the Kirara Drive draws powers from the cosmos, it managed to siphon out the stars that made up the astrological signs resembling the members' birthdays. The rest...you get the message." she replied.

"Harnessing the power of the western astrological cosmos via a forced Kirara Drive, and later using it in reverse-engineered DES and DGTO tech to weave out armor that resembles the zodiac in which the idols were born in?" Chieri asked.

Tomoka nodded. "This is how we got our Gemini Armor."

"The Zodiac Armors can only be defeated if there's a stronger celestial energy fighting against it. That's why we observed you both for the past five years, hoping that the same crap doesn't happen. "When we saw that the both of you didn't give in to your sorrows and grief, we knew that the both of you might have what it takes to counter those armors. When awakening day comes, we got our signs, jacked up the interdimensional transporter, and there you are." Tsubasa explained.

"So that's how we're able to defeat Mayuyu and Mimori! Chris's goddess form, Vollkommen, imbued us with temporary powers that allowed our sabres to unleash ice and wind-elemental based attacks!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Same as mine when I face my parallel counterpart." Chieri agreed.

"We gotta say...we're pretty surprised. We know that your awakening powers will defeat the Zodiac-based armors. What we haven't expect, is that the powers unleashed from your awakenings jacked up your celestial energies by _a lot_. Still, it's a relief that you didn't end up being the next Chancellor." Akira smiled.

"Then again...we wouldn't have done it without our AKB0048..." Chris smiled, a blush spread across her face, Alito soon followed.

Nagisa, Chieri, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata simpered along.

"To an extent! The idols in here have probably done the same thing to your parallel counterparts, but they choose to refuse their help and instead be consumed by their sorrow and grief. In the end, the difference lies in the both of you!" Kanata replied.

"Sonata feels that with big sisters' help, we can kick their brainwashed butts!" Sonata chirped.

"We might choose to help you, but you and Alito-sensei choose to accept our help and find the truth and as a result, you rediscovered your humanity!" Nagisa nodded, along with Chieri.

"It takes two hands to clap. We are one hand, and both of you are the other hand..." Suzuko smiled.

Augusta smiled gently. "Your actions have proved to us, Chris and Alito!"

"You have helped us regain our senses, Chris and Alito, so we'll help you!" Tomoyo nodded, tears brimming on her face while smiling.

Chris and Alito looked at each other, nodded, and faced the rest.

**"Let's kick those brainwashed ass!"**

_"Thank you, Chris and Alito. I have not made a fatal mistake this time...It's great to have you both back..." _Tsubasa wiped off her tears from her damp cheeks.


	10. Meanwhile

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice!**_

_**Chapter 10: Meanwhile...**_

_**Meanwhile, back in the original universe, thirty minutes after Chris and co. disappeared. **_

"How can it be? They're still at AKB0048's dormitory at the time of the disappearance, right?" Tsubasa frowned in worry.

"Well...yeah. The Kiraras told us that they saw them, and a flash of light came through, and the next thing they knew, the girls were gone!" Sae replied, her tone brought forth a tinge of worry.

Tsubasa inhaled and exhaled deeply while trying to calm her mind down.

"Alright...Ayako, Mayuyu and I will try to see if we can trace and follow the energy signatures of Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Chieri, Sonata, Kanata, and Suzuko. For now, do not, I repeat, do not let anyone outside of AKB0048 know." Tsubasa nodded.

_"You may find that your workload will be lightened. I probably knew where they might be."_

"Mr Sono? But...you ain't well yet..." Tsubasa's eyes widened as she saw a slightly limping redeemed father of Chieri Sono.

"Look, young lady...I have just got to reunite with my daughter and you expect me to sit here and do jack? Even if news about their disappearance didn't spread, it won't be long before the newly grouped DES and DGTO got wind of this through one way or another. Besides...I have a debt of gratitude to pay for Chris and Alito, so the best I could do is to help you to get 'em back before DES kick our butts." Mr Sono frowned.

"But what kind of idea do you suggest..." Tsubasa replied.

"Parallel Dimension." Mr Sono interjected.

Silence screamed in return.

Tsubasa slowly chuckled, but Mr Sono could feel and hear the former seventh Mariko Shinoda's cynicism in it.

"Really? Mr Sono, this couldn't Mr Sono clear his throat, interrupting the former seventh Mariko.

"I'm sure you do have the recording of the idols', Chris's, and Alito's disappearance, right?" Mr Sono frowned.

Tsubasa obliged. Mr Sono saw the exact moment when Chieri's Kirara unleashed its flash along with the rest.

Mr Sono tapped in several commands in the Liquid Crystal Display keyboard while accessing the energy tracking program.

"Look at this energy reading," Mr Sono pointed at the data result for the instantaneous flash that Chieri's Kirara Drive unleashed prior to her disappearance, "compared to Chieri's Kirara energy reading during the Kasumigastar trial."

Tsubasa and Sae's eyes widened in shock. There was a huge, towering spike of energy reading between the Kasumigastar incident and the incident seconds before Chris and co's disappearance.

"Holy..." Tsubasa gasped.

"The Kirara Drive enables interdimensional space travel with the power of Dualium. I'm not surprised if, by some huge energy spike, Chris and co. will be transported over to a parallel dimension through the Drive alone." Mr Sono frowned.

"So...your point is?" Sae wondered.

"That's when the tricky part starts. There's no Dualium crystals at the scene where Chris and co. disappeared, yet somehow the Kiraras were able to activate their Kirara Drive to a point where they can't be detected throughout the entire Akiba Galaxy System. Why? The huge spike in energy level might be the cause. We trace it and we can find out the source." Mr Sono explained.

Tsubasa exhaled deeply with a concerned look upon her face.

"Not much of a choice if you ask me...but I'm glad you're willing to contribute for the sake of rescuing your daughter." Tsubasa simpered.

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

"Eh? That energy signature that causes the spike in the Kiraras' energy levels have traces of Dualium in the mix!" Ayako's eyes widened.

"We should be able to trace its source. Just hope that we have the time before trouble hits the fan..." Mayu Watanabe Type 3 sighed while typing on a keyboard.

"We need to...we must." Mr Sono sighed.

"Just hang in there, we'll find 'em soon enough." Tsubasa frowned.

_**Hours later...**_

"There they are! We traced the energy signatures and...Mr Sono's hypothesis is correct. Somehow, an external source shoot out an energy beam from some Dualium-powered teleportation device in the parallel dimension. That energy beam must have travelled from their dimension to ours, hit the Kiraras surrounding Chris and co., and brought them to the parallel dimension!" Ayako explained in excitement.

"I told ya I have a hunch..." Mr Sono chuckled softly.

"Well...we still have lots to learn about interdimensional travels. So you all found them. A parallel dimension it is...Now, how do we get there?" Tsubasa wondered.

"We don't. We pull 'em back 'ere." Sae replied.

"By pulling 'em back, we risk nothing to an away team...Good. Still, there's a problem...How do we do it?" Tsubasa wondered.

"We use this." Mayuyu Type 3 showed up a large, circular portal-like machine. "The portal is normally used to transport our Flying Get from our HQ to other planets. However, we're going to modify it this time for the purpose to pull Chris and co. back."

"Sounds like a good idea..." Mr Sono nodded.

"We got a lot of work to do." Mayuyu Type 3 nodded.

_**Hours later...**_

"Alright...a few more adjustments and it should be a-okay. Tsubasa, ya ready?" Mayuyu spoke calmly as her cybernetic right arm recalibrated the portal system's CPU.

"Manage to input the energy signature. Coordinates set!" Tsubasa gave the thumbs up.

"All systems stabilized. Generators' at acceptable levels, cell energy is at maximum level required." Mr Sono nodded.

"Let's crank it, then! Mayuyu!" Ayako shot out.

The cyborg girl nodded as she opened up her cybernetics map to activate the main components of the modified Cosmic Warp Portal.

A spark of energy soon appeared. It gradually collected enough energy to shine properly.

"Right, it's working!" Ayako smiled.

However, Tsubasa noticed that the energy readings for the Warp Portal was spiking. Crackles of energy begin to surround her keyboard.

"What's happening?" Mr Sono gasped.

"Energy levels are suddenly spiking!"Tsubasa exclaimed.

Ayako yelped when her keyboard was struck by several sparks of forked-energy.

The entire room was soon overloaded with several arcs of electricity.

"Mayuyu,! Ayako! Shut these machine down" Tsubasa called out.

"Don't worry, we got 'em!" Mayuyu Type 3 frowned.

However, a large wave of particle energy soon spread through the entire room, catching the team off guard.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mayu Watanabe Type 3 and Mr Sono screamed out in horror as they soon got engulfed by the particle energy.

Ayako, Tsubasa, and Sae were the only people left in the command room; Mayuyu Type 3 and Mr Sono were gone...

The teenage CG Mayuyu found herself in the middle of an alleyway, with thrash bags filled in left and right. She could not see her own palms due to lack of proper lighting and was forced to use her built-in torchlight on her eyes.

"Wonderful..." Mayuyu sighed as her shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Dunno whether to pat myself in the back, or kick myself in my cybernetic arse..."

_***BING!***_

_***BOOSH!***_

_***BAM!***_

"What in the heck..." Mayu frowned as she traced the source of the collision sound using her cochlear implant.

When she arrived at the scene, Mayuyu's eyes widened...

Augusta was clashing swords with a long, blue-grey hair woman with big breasts, a golden armor with several plates overlapping one another like a carapace of a crab. The woman was also sported having a pincer-like gauntlets that were razor-sharp, and was wearing a golden-plated crab-like headgear with six golden-plated 'legs' spreading out.

"Makoto! Stop what you're doing at once!" Mayuyu shot a blast of energy beam towards her target.

The blast shook Absolute Makoto Yokomizo, but she shook it off effectively. She only panted because she fought with Augusta minutes ago.

"Mayuyu? Took ya long enough with the healing process! What's with the friendly fire anyway? Afraid that you don't get to fight as much as I do?" the blue-grey hair idol frowned, her voice slightly deeper and darker than it used to be.

_"Energy signature for Makoto is completely different from our Makoto...Darker, more vulgar and even arrogant...Parallel dimension it is, then. But just why am I sucked in here instead of pulling our target back?" _Mayuyu thought.

"Why're you fighting with the eighth Matsui Sakiko? She's one of us!" the CG frowned.

"You mechanical ragdoll...does the last hit from the doppelganger Kanata Shinonome fuck up your internal circuitry memory systems?" Absolute Makoto cussed.

"Mechanical...ragdoll? I have you know, I AIN'T A MECHANICAL RAGDOLL!" Mayuyu Type 3 snapped as a purplish aura surrounded her body and she unleashed a large energy blast from her arm cannon.

Absolute Makoto swept her right arm and easily deflected the blast with her pincer-like gauntlet.

"This Mayuyu must be from Chris's dimension; there's no multiple tubes - tell-tale signs that the Mayuyu of our world has." Augusta thought.

"Mayuyu, your attacks can't affect Makoto unless you have Chris's and Alito's bestowed upon you their elements temporarily! Besides, the Makoto you're facing now, is your Makoto's parallel counterpart!" Augusta frowned.

"So you're against her as well? Why don't we defeat her first before clearing the confusion?" Mayuyu asked.

Before anyone could clear the confusion, Makoto shot two purple energy orbs at Augusta and Mayu Watanabe Type 3 with her pincer claw gauntlets.

_"Augusta Cross!"_

In a 'cross' shape fashion, Augusta managed to erased the energy orbs.

"So I assume the Mayuyu I'm facing isn't our Mayuyu, is it? And here I am, nearly thinking you're one of us!" Absolute Makoto's eyes glowed blue in anger.

"Everything you wanna say, Mayuyu, you can talk about it later! For now, let's kick her butt!" Augusta frowned.

"Do you think I have any choice since my attacks do jack? Chris and Alito were here as well, right?" Mayu frowned.

Augusta brought Mayu close and whispered by her left ear.

Mayu sighed as she activated her right arm's cannon. "Alright...Again, not as if we have any other choice either..."


	11. Doppelganger Wars!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice!**_

_**Chapter 11: Doppelganger wars!**_

_**Earlier before Mayu's accidental transfer - Back in the Chancellor Maiden's dimension...**_

Tomoyo and Tomoka approached both Absolute Nagisa and Absolute Chieri, the latter having recovered from her fight with the 'real' Chieri.

Absolute Nagisa wore a black cloak with wolfhound linings around it. Her hair becomes dark magenta instead of the usual, vibrant pale red. Her eyes were dark, solid red instead of the translucent pinky red. Her hair and eyes also spotted the same wolfhound linings.

"You're finally back, Itano twins...Took us long enough to hear some news from either of you. Do you know that Ayako, Otomeza and Misaki are busy searching for the both of you after your energy signatures suddenly became undetectable?" Absolute Nagisa snarled.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa...Tomoka and I have met adversities in the AKB0048 HQ and somehow, our signals got jammed up. We managed to defeat the offender, though." Tomoyo explained.

"Why didn't you capture the offender, then? You know that it is the Chancellor's job to execute them unless specified, as in Mimori and Mayu's case." Absolute Chieri shot back.

"We have no other choice, Chieri. We have to kill her. The adversity was very strong..." Tomoyo sighed.

Absolute Nagisa frowned. "Fine...We'll make it an exception this time then. Just do not go and create trouble for yourself next time. We have a new mission to do at the train station, so let's hurry..."

Tomoyo looked at Tomoka, who was beside her, and nodded.

Once the foursome reached the dimly-lit station of Akiba Town, Absolute Chieri and Absolute Nagisa turned around and frowned.

"What brings us here?" Tomoka wondered.

"We have scanned both of your neuro network modules. Your neuro module lead has been recalibrated." Absolute Nagisa replied.

Tomoyo flashed a concerned look over to Tomoka, in which the latter replied, "Impossible!" in an attempt to feign innocence.

"The experience has been deleted from your system. Remove your access panels, the both of you!" Absolute Nagisa demanded.

Both Absolute Nagisa and Absolute Chieri approached the Tomomi twins, but the twins instinctively stopped the two Absolutes' advances by grabbing their extended hand and punched them in the chest!

The two Absolutes crashed onto a hard, plastic bench.

"You...Both of you...that recalibration made you corrupted!" Absolute Chieri growled as she struggled to get up.

"No...Our souls are corrupted! Restraining people's freedom by enforcing unnecessary curfews that completely crumbles anything we have been fighting against in AKB0048, and even going so far as to killing innocent people because they think that your 'Curfews' are completely ridiculous and dishonorable? You're all the ones that are corrupted!" Tomoyo shot out.

"So...you've become bolder now that your enslaving protocols have been disengaged? No matter...we'll finish the both of you in a matter of seconds! Disobedience shall not be tolerated!" Absolute Nagisa's eyes glowed red.

_"Try it out for size then!"_

"Who's that?" Absolute Chieri picked up an echo.

_**Stealth Generators Systems Offline...**_

Chris and Alito deactivated their enhanced durability Stealth Generators as they appeared along with their Nagisa Motomiya, Chieri Sono, and Kanata Shinonome.

"We're here to knock you back to your senses..." Chris frowned.

"Would have expected much...My parallel self is here too, so it's not much of a surprise you and your Maiden of Wind here. Since you have tempered with the Tomomis' neurological networks, killing the both of you, the Tomomis, and our doppelgangers will be our pleasure!" Absolute Chieri smirked as she drew forth enough energy to materialize her Armor of Sagittarius.

Absolute Nagisa materialized her Armor of Aquarius, similar to the ones found on Chiharu's Aquarius Armor, except that it had flows of red ribbons trailing like a river by her back.

"Weaken them before trying to talk some sense." Alito calmly said.

"Never would have thought we would be fighting our twisted selves...Still can't believe that my parallel counterpart died in here." Kanata frowned.

Absolute Chieri instantly pulled the neck of her Bow of Sagittarius as she unleashed a rain of razor-wind arrows.

_"Blizzard Pfeil!" (Blizzard Arrow)_

Chris unleashed eight orbs of ice that shoots out numerous ice shards. It sliced through the barrage of razor wind arrows with ease.

Absolute Chieri's eyes widened at Chris's attack, the former was shocked that she failed to notice Chieri and Kanata charging full force towards her in a body slam!

Absolute Nagisa unleashed streams of water from her Jar of Aquarius and trapped both Alito and Nagisa in a hemispheric dome. The dome then spouted out streams of extremely high-pressurized jet water from Alito and Nagisa's east, west, north, and south. The jets of water were so strong, that it cracked the ground.

"_Mizugameza__ no āto: Jettosutorīmukattā!" (Aquarius Art: Jetstream Cutter!)_

"Nagisa, get under me!" Alito shot out, and the pinkish-red hair girl followed.

"_Sintflutartige Technik: Whirlwind Bein!" (Torrential Technique: Whirlwind Leg!)_

Alito jumped in mid-air just between the dome's highest point, got into a pirouette position, and performed an airborne, pirouetting kick.

Streams of high-pressurized wind begin to surround both Alito and Nagisa as the former kicked the jets of water away. The wind elemental shield extended out as razor-sharp blades and it sliced away the jets of water that Alito's legs can't reach.

The remaining wind blades managed to hit the crucial joints of the dome, successfully shattered the dome away, and pierced through Absolute Nagisa's Aquarius Armor.

"What?! GAAAAAAHHH!" Absolute Nagisa screamed in pain as the wind blades pierced through her body, assaulted by Nagisa's _Swirling Seaside Slash _attack.

"Erk..." Alito winced as several water blades managed to scrape through her armor.

_"Just small scrapes of the water blades can cause me to wince...Count myself lucky that my awakened defenses managed to resist most of it." _Alito frowned.

With the enhanced strength bestowed upon by Chris and Alito's goddess form, Nagisa managed to sneak in Absolute Nagisa's back and locked her arms.

"Stop this, my parallel self! Becoming what AKB0048 has been fighting against throughout the decades is just disgusting and dishonorable!" Nagisa shot out.

"You...You duplicate bastard! Do you think we have a choice? We can do nothing to defeat DES and DGTO, or even maintain the elements of peace! Chancellor Maiden is the only person who knows the way to maintain peace!" Absolute Nagisa screamed.

"Oh really? Then have you even considered that there might be other ways around a problem, no matter how tough it is?" Nagisa chided.

"Your world will probably have the same shit in the future! There's nothing you can do to avoid it!" Absolute Nagisa shot back.

"We have gone through your incident! We survived through it and even managed to help Chris and Alito rediscover their humanity!" Nagisa shot aloud.

Both Absolute Nagisa and Absolute Chieri widened their eyes as their attacks stopped abruptly.

"W...What do you mean?" Absolute Nagisa frowned.

"Our Chris and Alito managed to rediscover their humanity throughout their adventures at Akibastar! Their effort to rediscover their humanity, their willingness to accept our help, and the cycle of kindness manage to unlock their powers one by one, building up in saving Akibastar from total destruction! Look at where Chris and Alito have come thus far!" Chieri winced as she managed to resist some shots of Absolute Chieri's Arrow Rain.

"There are other ways in maintaining the peace in Akibastar without having to resort to taking away what makes humanity beautiful! Why would you remove humanity's freedom? That is not what AKB0048 stands for! I know that there isn't much choice back then...but now I figured out why Tsubasa brought them Chris, Alito, and your parallel counterparts here! They are here because Tsubasa wants to prove to us, that there is a way in maintaining the peace and entertainment in Akibastar! Open up your eyes!" Tomoyo shot up.

Absolute Chieri and Absolute Nagisa shook their heads...

"But...this is impossible! There's no proof!" Absolute Nagisa shot out in denial.

Chris and Alito transformed into their goddess form Vollkommen and Huayra.

"That's proof enough, we hope." Huayra replied.

"Please, Absolute Nagisa and Absolute Chieri, there are other ways in which peace can be maintained. It's just that our parallel counterpart thought that there is no other ways in coping with grief and sorrow, and so refused in receiving help. We can help you end this dystopian setting once and for all." Vollkommen spoke firmly.

Absolute Nagisa and Absolute Chieri felt a sense of warmth, yet denial mixing in them.

"Chris-sensei...Alito-sensei...Is that really the both of you?" Absolute Chieri spoke slowly.

Vollkommen simpered as she extended her right hand. Her aura brought forth an undeniable sense of familiarity and warmth towards Absolute Nagisa and Absolute Chieri as Chieri, Nagisa, and Kanata's Kiraras flocked around Vollkommen and Huayra, glowing brightly.

"What you see is not an illusion, Absolute Chieri. Nothing in this world is certain; there is more than one way of dealing with a problem. Look at how alternative solutions got us to where we are now..."

Absolute Chieri and Absolute Nagisa looked down in guilt as Nagisa, Chieri, and Kanata loosened their grip on them. The two Absolutes dropped their weapons as tears formed from their eyes, grateful that they get to meet their sane friends once again.

"It's been so long but...it's good to have you back, and I thought that having to give Sagittariusstar's economy away is the only way I can do to achieve peace. I was hoping that there could be other ways...thank goodness! "Absolute Chieri sniffed.

"I have missed the Chris and Alito of old before they were consumed by grief and sorrow!" Absolute Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"We're glad that you two can come to your senses." Vollkommen smiled.

Kanata's eyes rose in amusement as she replied, "Well that's easy...I gotta admit."

"Emotions and logic do not mix, Kanata. Besides, the Absolutes obeyed the Chancellor Maiden only because they thought that there is no other ways in maintaining peace. Now that we're here, we can prove to them that there are multiple ways to maintain peace in non-violent ways...Just hope that we can prove to the other coerced idols in time..." Vollkommen frowned.

Huayra explained. "We have to deactivate your slaving protocols first. The program might malfunction for now, but it will overcome your emotions sooner or later."

The two Absolutes nodded in agreement, finally noticing that were alternatives in maintaining peace while upholding their code of honor in AKB0048...

_**Minutes later, after rebooting Absolute Nagisa and Absolute Chieri's OS...**_

"Good...It's nice to have the both of you back, Alternate Nagisa and Chieri." Chris simpered as she squat beside both teens.

Both Alternate Nagisa and Chieri gave a weak smile.

Soon...

"Strange? What do you mean by, strange?" Kanata wondered.

"You all know that a group of Kiraras' light are able to disable mechs that are piloted by people, right?" Alternate Nagisa spoke.

"Ya." Nagisa, Chieri, and Kanata responded.

Alternate Nagisa took a deep breath and sighed.

"After the killing of DES and DGTO, the formation of the Regime, and bestowing those who joined the Chancellor's side the Zodiac Armors, the Chancellor herself ordered all signs of Dualium to be eliminated. She did that to prevent history from repeating itself again, and also to prevent any means of rebellion." Alternate Nagisa explained.

Chris pondered about it and recalled the moment when the Kiraras' light infused into Alito and her.

"I presume it must be during the Kiraras' blessings..." Chris replied.

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

"Remember the Dualium necklace that Orine gave us when Alito and I resolved to find the truth behind the Fuschia's death? When the Kiraras' blessings allowed us to let go of our pasts, the Kiraras' glow must have reacted with our Dualium necklace and were thus fused into our bloodstreams." Chris explained.

"Wait, so that means you're able to emit Dualium-like radiation!" Chieri gasped.

"When we transformed into our goddess forms, our full potentials are able to bring forth our soul's radiance and thus as a result, the Dualium that fused into the both of us will be unleashed." Alito explained.

"So that explains why Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei are able to temporarily disable the slaving protocols and weaken the Absolutes. The Dualium that merged with them when they let go of their past must have unleashed their true form, releasing Dualium-like light in the process!" Kanata concluded.

"But speaking of which, you said that all the Dualium crystals in the entire Akiba Galaxy System were destroyed, right?" Chris followed.

Both Alternate Nagisa and Chieri nodded.

Nagisa's eyes widened in shock, "All Dualium...destroyed? That means..."

Alternate Nagisa nodded. "Lancastar..." she replied, before placing her left hand just in front of her neck and did a mock slice across.

"And the workers who worked in the mines for a living were brought forth to the Chancellor and executed in public. The entire Akiba Galaxy System was her 'audiences'. And yes, that includes...my father." Alternate Nagisa cried silently as her tears flowed down her once rosy cheeks.

Chris looked away in disgust. "Mr Motomiya saved from DES's execution, only to end up executed by the ones who saved his ass once...Talk about irony..."

"Good thing that our Chris and Alito didn't end up being consumed." Kanata heaved.

"So now that Dualium is gone, how will people get to different planets?" Chieri wondered.

"They don't...all forms of transports, aside from local train rides, were destroyed during the past five years. The Chancellor thought that human interaction, aside from Dualium, are one reason for war. Paranoia ate into the Chancellor...and she smashed every known form of transport made by Man, except local transports. Only the Chancellor herself had exclusive access through the warp portal that she built during the five years." Tomoyo followed.

"Conflicting ideology between entertainment and no entertainment at all but still...destroying all means of public transport except local train systems? Gee...talk about paranoia..." Kanata's eyes widened.

"Hold on, so that's how Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei are able to use the repaired warp portal in the old AKB0048 base earlier! The Dualium Aura!" Nagisa followed.

"Look, Chris and Alito...the both of you are our only way of ever ending this nightmare that we're suffering! Please, help us get back all the 'NO NAME' members!" Alternate Nagisa pleaded.

"You don't have to say anything, Alternate Nagisa. We will help you." Chris nodded firmly.

Alternate Nagisa and Alternate Chieri joined their hands together with Alito and Chris.

"It's a promise, then!"

"Let's hurry, I bet the other side must be struggling with the other members of the Absolutes!" Tomoka frowned in worry.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ayako, Otomeza, and Misaki reported back to the alternate Makoto Yokomizo, Sonata Shinonome, and Suzuko Kanzaki.

The alternate Sonata Shinonome had a more solemn expression etched upon her face. Her dark, edgy and grave look replaced her once cheerful smile. Her hair was a darker shade of orange-yellow and she let it all down towards her knees. The two ponytails on her front extended to her waist. Her eyes were a dark shade of reddish-orange. She developed an s-curve and slightly medium-size breasts.

The alternate Suzuko Kanzaki had long, curled dark green hair and opaque yellow-green eyes. Her signature oval-shaped glasses were replaced by a more sinister-looking glasses that resembled devil wings. She does not seemed to have a light blue hair band that she normally worn. Her expression on her face were that of a calm frown, yet with intents of being sadistic as seen upon the glint of her yellow-green eyes.

"Have you found the Tomomi twins yet?" Absolute Makoto crossed her arms and spoke firmly.

"Yes, Makoto-san, everything has been accounted for and they are reporting to Nagisa and Chieri for their next mission." Ayako nodded.

"Good...We have to make a move back to the base for debriefing." Absolute Suzuko spoke calmly.

"Hang on! Something is wrong with the three of you 'ere...I sense that someone might have tempered with your systems!" Absolute Sonata frowned.

"What? How is it possible?" Otomeza frowned.

"You don't expect us to possess capabilities in detecting slaving protocols in your neurological network, right?" Absolute Sonata snarled.

"No! We wouldn't imagine that! How is it that our neuro network modules are recalibrated?" Misaki frowned.

"You might as well take out your access panels if you think that you're innocent. You probably might be affected by the weather, unless..." Absolute Makoto replied as she approached Ayako, who retaliates with a shockwave on Makoto's armor.

"What in all of..." Absolute Makoto frowned.

"Making our souls corrupted just to uphold the so-called 'peace' when there's more than one way in upholding it without resorting to restrains...This isn't what we're fighting for, Makoto!" Ayako frowned.

"So...someone must have tempered with your slaving protocols. I should have guessed. Those Resistances must have messed with your circuitries..." Absolute Makoto replied.

Augusta appeared beside the French Kiss members along with Sonata and Suzuko.

"Slightly cold out 'ere...the cold aura that brought forth from our sabres that made us invisible...gee." Sonata shivered.

"I could never imagine that you would be my twisted, misunderstood self...why?" Suzuko shook her head.

"Do you think we have a choice? It is ruthless, yes, but it's a necessary sacrifice..." Absolute Suzuko shook her head.

"You're my parallel self? Oh my...I never knew that my dark self could be too serious..." Sonata shivered once more.

"And I could never imagine that you are my hyperactive self...disgusting fuck!" Absolute Sonata cursed.

"What? Even then, why are you completely different from me?" Sonata frowned.

"It was my hyperactive behaviour that causes my sister's death...If I do take things seriously, she wouldn't have died...The Chancellor Maiden is right. Nothing will come out on fun alone! Seriousness is the only way to go!" Absolute Sonata snarled.

"Even then, your personality isn't why your sister died! My sister does get irritated at my antics at times, but she still loves me despite my flaws! Since you're my parallel counterpart, I'm sure your sister won't blame you for your behaviour!" Sonata chided.

"ENOUGH! You do not get it, you doppelganger fucks! Our flaws are what caused Akibastar to fall! The Chancellor Maiden just made us perfect with her iron-fisted rules and her promise powerful enhancements in all of us! Do you think that we have a choice back then? Look at where we are now thanks to the Chancellor's policy! No crimes, nor even any chaos!" Absolute Makoto shot back.

"At the price of losing what makes you all unique and well appreciated?" Augusta frowned.

"It's a necessary compromise!" Absolute Makoto shot back.

"Necessary? That is dishonorable! Either we win or we die upholding the beliefs of AKB0048, our friends, and the well wishes of our fans! This is not the perfect world that we wished for!" Augusta chided.

"Fine, looks like we will have to force you over to see the Chancellor Maiden!" Makoto snarled as she materialised her Armor of the Cancer Crab.

Augusta stepped out in front and drew out two of her sabres.

"Not if we whoop your asses and knock some sense out of you all first! Ayako, you help Suzuko and Sonata! Oto, Misaki, we'll deal with Absolute Makoto!" she frowned.

Otomeza, Misaki, and Augusta pounced on Absolute Makoto, who lunged on them too.

Augusta's August Sabres, Misaki's sabres, and Otomeza's sabres glowed icy blue as they clashed with Absolute Makoto.

"What? How is it that your attack becomes stronger?" Absolute Makoto exclaimed, shocked to see that Augusta's attack was able to damage her armor in the deadlock.

"Yeah? Surprised now, huh?" Augusta smirked as her eyes glowed blue.

_***KAPANG!***_

The deadlock soon turned in Augusta, Otomeza, and Misaki's favour as the shockwave blew Absolute Makoto distances away from Absolute Sonata and Absolute Suzuko.

_**At the same time during the end of Chapter 10, Mayuyu Type 3 heard the shockwave bursts and soon joined Augusta and co. **_

"So Yukirin 's here too...Just where the heck I am?" Mayu frowned.

"Fight first, talk later! You won't be able to ask much question if we can't whoop them assess!" Augusta shot out.

"Well...it's not as if we have any choice. Makoto is going cuckoo..." Mayuyu frowned.

"Distract her. We have to make sure our attack connects with her." Otomeza whispered.

Mayuyu launched several missiles from her shoulder pads as Absolute Makoto unleashed several earth towers that shielded her from the missiles.

"This time, I'm gonna get you!" Augusta frowned as she leapt from earth towers after towers and launched a powerful cross-slash on Makoto's armor!

"Guuuuh!" Augusta's cross-slash caused Absolute Makoto to wince as the ice -wind combination that Chris and Alito imbued managed to freeze aspects of her hardware and forced malfunctions upon them.

"Damn it...Makoto's Armor can have a chance in reflecting certain portions of her damage back to me..." Augusta frowned.

"So Chris and Alito were dealing with your Nagisa and Chieri?" Mayuyu spoke while attempting to shoot at Absolute Makoto's pincer-like gauntlets to prevent the latter from charging her attacks.

"Of course, along with your Nagisa, Chieri, and Kanata. What do you expect?" Augusta replied.

_***PIANG!***_

"This isn't what AKB0048 is fighting for! Wake up, Makoto, there's still time to turn back!" Misaki frowned as she struggled to gain the upper hand in a deadlock.

"Reversing time? Do you think there is a time now? I told you, my weakness plays a part in Akibastar's near demise! The Chancellor's way is the only way now!" Absolute Makoto frowned.

"Jesus...It seems that they're on a one-way track!" Mayuyu frowned.

"Fraid that the slaving protocols to be much advanced then I thought...Just hope Chris and Alito could make it in time." Augusta frowned.

"You disgust me; I can't even believe that this is my alternate self!" Sonata stuck out her tongue as both she and her alternate self were threw away by the shockwaves after a deadlock.

"And I can't believe that I'm you once before, disgusting! Our flaws caused AKB0048 and Akibastar to fall and it won't be long before your world will be affected too!" Absolute Sonata snarled.

"Ya, right! How bout we prove to you that it is not the end! That it's possible to maintain peace without restricting crap!" Sonata dashed while dodging Absolute Sonata's energy blast from her pincer gauntlets.

"Bullcrap! There's no proof that it's possible!" Absolute Sonata shot back as she angrily punched the ground and erupted several towers of water from the ground surrounding her.

The water towers descended onto Ayako, Suzuko, and Sonata while Absolute Suzuko stayed behind Absolute Sonata.

"Oh nuts!" Sonata gasped as she dodged from left to right as the water towers descended upon her and her friends, wincing as several water towers managed to scrape her legs and sleeves.

Sonata fell down just as Absolute Sonata released a second wave of water towers onto the former.

The hyperactive idol gasped as she managed to barely roll over to dodge several descending water towers, quickly got up to run in a zigzag direction, and unleashed a somersault flip saw slash which slashed her Absolute counterpart across her Cancer Crab armor.

Absolute Suzuko crossed her arms and unleashed a deafening roar that blew the entire team, including Mayuyu, back.

"GET THEM ASSESS!" Absolute Makoto commanded.

Absolute Suzuko attempted to lunge, but a sudden pre-emptive slash behind her back brought her down.

"Nice work, Linda!" Sonata gave a thumb up, calling out Suzuko's nickname.

A burst of wind unleashed from Absolute Suzuko as she picked herself up, turned around and attempted at an uppercut towards Suzuko.

The light green hair idol managed to take her sabres and did a huge cleave towards her Absolute Counterpart's uppercut. However, Absolute Suzuko's immense strength from her Leo Zodiac Armor threw Suzuko's sabre off within just seconds of clashing in a deadlock!

Suzuko's allies gasped as Absolute Makoto smirked.

"Suzuko, HAMMER THAT DOPPELGANGER!" the dark blue hair idol shot out.

"I have no regrets steamrolling your flaws apart, you green-hair midget!" Absolute Suzuko cackled.

Suddenly, an ice tower with a flat ice surface erupted from the snowy ground, raising Absolute Suzuko out of her target's reach. She was shortly grabbed by a spectral hand made out of icy vapour was frozen solid, her looks were that of shock and horror; she didn't expect herself to be counterattacked in such a crucial time...

Unless...

"That ice tower..." Mayuyu's eyes widened and pouted, "About time, Chris! Jeez!"

Chris and Alito stepped forth with Nagisa, Chieri, their Alternate counterparts, and Kanata not far behind, much to Sonata's delight and Suzuko's relief.

"Sorry to keep you waiting gals!" Chris grinned, her right hand glowing with in a blue aura.

"IN YOUR FACES!" Sonata screamed in jubilation, much to the Absolute Makoto and Absolute Sonata's horror.


	12. Doppelganger Wars 2

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice!**_

_**Chapter 12: Doppelganger Wars 2!**_

_**AN: I will use 'Absolute' for the idols' coerced counterparts. I will also used 'Alternate' for the Absolutes who have been reformed after knowing that there's other ways in maintaining peace.**_

"She's a doppelganger!" Absolute Sonata frowned.

"HEY! Icy-sensei and Windy-sensei aren't doppelgangers!" Sonata shot back.

"This is...this is absurd! Nagisa, Chieri...why are you with them fakers?" Absolute Makoto frowned.

"Look, Makoto, they aren't fakes! They are from an alternate dimension; a time when they have neutralized the DES and DGTO troops!" Alternate Nagisa frowned.

"And you believe their story? You know that the Chancellor have taught us not to trust anyone outside of the Absolutes!" Absolute Sonata frowned.

"I know! We know! That is why their Chris and Alito showed us their true forms - their embodiment of their abilities to let go of their past pain, hurt, and grief!" Alternate Chieri persuaded.

"There are other ways to maintain the elements of peace without having to resort to such travesty!" Alternate Nagisa agreed.

Alternate Makoto's veins bulged from her forehead, angry that her 'friends' were about to believe what she believed was a 'doppelganger'.

"ENOUGH! You women probably think so because you do not have many flaws as I do! Overall, our flaws contributed to Akibastar's downfall! Both of these doppelganger fucks can't prove shit!" Absolute Makoto's eyes glowed with a gold red tint as she materialized a pair of large, golden, jet-powered claws with tubes all over.

The idols that were with Chris and Alito looked at them with a worrying look, but the two women stepped out in front of the team.

"Makoto's slaving protocols must have been of a different type then Alternate Nagisa, Chieri, Ayako, Otomeza, and Misaki..." Chris frowned.

"The bigger the idol's flaws were exposed, the protocols' effectiveness grew. Guess we gotta knock 'em sense out first." Alito nodded.

Both maidens gave nods towards their teammates, who nodded in return as they brandished their micro-sabres.

"No point talking sense unless we knock 'em!" Augusta agreed.

"I'll crush every single one of you fuckers by my claws!" Absolute Makoto growled as she raised her claw-like gauntlets up high.

_"NO MERCY FOR THE WEAK! ZODIAC STRIKE: TIDAL WAVE!"_

The foul-mouthed idol unleashed a huge tsunami-like wave between the spaces of opposite buildings, swallowing up lampposts, garbage bins, and even several mini fountains!

Alito transformed into Huayra once again, took a deep breath, and exhaled a breath that was big enough to cover the entire tidal wave and freezed it.

Chris transformed into Vollkommen, snapped her fingers to shatter the frozen tidal wave, and reconstruct it to a long, frozen lance with several fragments of icicles surrounding it...

"!" Absolute Makoto's eyes went wide with horror, along with Absolute Sonata's...

Augusta nodded to the rest of the members, who got the cue, as they charged on to attack the horrified Absolute Makoto out in full force.

To make things worse for Absolute Makoto and Absolute Sonata, Vollkommen's Command Aura allowed her allies to slash in a quicker fashion, increasing the damage sustained.

"Let's make this quick...and simple." the goddess of Absolution's eyes glowed blue as the icicles rained down upon Absolute Sonata and Absolute Makoto, but not before Augusta and co. stepped off several tens of meters from their targets.

Vollkommen throw her hand down as the icicle lance drilled through the armors of the two Absolutes.

Huayra brought forth her _Sturms_, threw the dual-blades into the air, and chanted some incantations. Her ace weapons dispersed into to the air and rematerialized into many blade-like winds...

With just a click of her fingers, Huayra commanded the razor wind blades to descent upon Absolute Sonata and Makoto with relentless force.

The combination of the freezing ice and razor-sharp wind froze and damaged most of the Absolutes' weaponry systems.

However, Vollkommen's eyes widened when she saw that a small, bubble-like orb landed next to her and Huayra.

_"Pressure Point: Bubble Beam!"_

Absolute Sonata clasped her hands together as the bubble-like orb burst into a high concentrated flurry of hard-hitting bubbles straight towards Vollkommen and Huayra!

"Chris-sensei! Alito-sensei!" Nagisa gasped; the team did not see the surprise attack coming.

Absolute Sonata smirked and cackled at the same time.

"Now who has the last laugh, HUH?"

However, two figures managed to appear behind both Absolute Sonata and Makoto.

_"Not us; the jokes on YOU!"_

Both Vollkommen and Huayra revealed themselves as they grabbed Absolute Sonata and Makoto by their head, and smashed them against each other!

Both of the Absolutes fainted thereafter as the dust settled. Both Vollkommen and Huayra powered down as they dusted their slightly torn cape from the battle earlier.

"Well...that was surreal fighting against parallel counterparts..." Chris heaved in relief.

"That was...absurd! That surprise attack is unavoidable by any conventional means, considering where the bubble beams came from!" Mayu's eyes widened.

"My teleportation used to be with my whole body, but this time I can execute it by simply splitting up my body into icy molecules and quickly appearing in one side when the smoke is still up. Neat, isn't it?" Chris simpered.

"And mine simply by attuning every molecule in my body with the wind." Alito followed.

"Gee...you nearly have us scared for a second there!" Mayu pouted.

"Wow...teleportation via molecules? That's amazing!" Nagisa's eyes widened.

"It seems that aside from the new powers that you both have unlocked, your existing powers have also expanded too!" Chieri theorized.

"That's awesome!" Sonata cheered.

"Your powers certainly helped us here; that's three more Absolutes reformed. Thanks..." Augusta smiled.

Chris returned a simper to the eighth Matsui Sakiko and set to work on the unconscious Absolutes.

"We can save those congratulatory statements later. We have to hack them security systems first."

"Hang on, hang on! Just what happened here? Why is Akibastar in such a state of gloom? Why is this city as vibrant as before? There must be some explanation behind this!" Mayu frowned.

"Again, they will entertain your questions when both Alito and I hacked and remove the slaving protocols. It's a long story, I'm afraid." Chris replied.

"You wanna the short version? Welcome to Oz, Miss Cyborg!" Sonata cheekily grinned.

_**At the same time - Frozen Throne**_

The chilling blizzard blew mercilessly and tendrils of ice crawled around abandoned structures. In the middle of the frozen structure lie several huge ice spikes gathering into one enormous structure - The Frozen Throne.

Absolute Yuka Ichijyo and Aquarius Chiharu winced as they heard a loud slam upon a chair created by ice.

_"I have received reports that the Absolutes are disappearing by the numbers at the same time when duplicates from the parallel dimension appeared! WHAT IN ALL OFF BOREAS NAME IS THIS?"_

Absolute Yuka shook her head.

"Your Highness, we seek your understanding! We do not have any information regarding the other Absolutes' disappearance! We were just primarily doing our job!" Absolute Yuka worryingly replied.

Chancellor Maiden - Absolute Zero Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia teleported to where the blonde and Absolute Chiharu were and grabbed the blonde-haired woman by her neck.

"Grk!" Absolute Yuka attempted to free herself from the Chancellor's strangling hold.

"Five years, Yuka...Five FUCKING YEARS! I have just established an empire of peace, eliminate virtually every crime and indecency in the entire galaxy, and now you tell me to seek your understanding? Without the Absolutes, how do you expect me to go about enforcing my iron-fisted rule all over the entire galaxy? YOU ASK ME, YOU SICK FUCK!" the Chancellor Maiden roared.

Aquarius Chiharu reacted quickly, "Your Highness, please calm down! It's impossible for the duplicates to dominate over the Absolutes unless they received some sort of external help!"

The Chancellor Maiden glared at the eighth Haruna Kojima; the former's icy blue eyes sent a chill down the latter's spine.

"And how, now that we have lost all but three Absolutes, do we find out...?" the Chancellor Maiden growled slowly, but ominously.

The chill upon Aquarius Chiharu's spine caused her to break into a cold sweat, but she managed to gulp and replied, "The signal might be lost in us and the perpetrators might have been lost on us temporarily, but we have taken an important being hostage!"

The WOTA guards responded to the eighth Haruna Kojima's finger snap and they brought out a tall, middle-aged, wrinkled figure with tattered purple shirt jacket with navy blue shirt and long, purple jeans.

"We found this figure unconscious by the Akiba City Central Fountain." Aquarius Chiharu continued.

The Chancellor Maiden's eyes widened as it soon narrowed down to compliment her smirk.

"So...Mr Sono is back, eh? Old habits die-hard, are we now? Killing you will be such a pleasure!" she materialized a bizarre looking chainsaw blade, made of ice with long, sharp 'teethes', on her right hand.

"Miss Chancellor! That is not why we brought him back in the first place! That Mr Sono is probably from the same parallel dimension as the duplicate Chieri Sono since they have the same global energy signature that belonged to said dimension. Perhaps with this duplicate, we can find out about the others' whereabouts!" Aquarius Chiharu explained.

The Chancellor Maiden smirked once more and clapped slowly, almost in an ominous manner.

"Good idea...it seems that we might be one step ahead of them yet..." she replied.

_**Back in the new AKB0048 base...**_

"So, though the Dualiums have been virtually eliminated, you managed to save up the remaning Dualiums during the five years without the Chancelor's knowledge, and use them to transport them here, right?" Mayu asked.

Alternate Taubasa nodded.

Mayu stared at the present members of the alternate AKB0048, blinking her eyes in utter disbelief as she attempted to let the facts sink in. She could not believe the state of disarray that this alternate reality had slipped.

"So you mean...your only hope right now, are Chris and Alito, right?" she spoke.

"They have weathered the worst that DES and DGTO had to offer, let go of their past sorrows, and awakened their true powers from within, effectively placing themselves on a higher league then the Chancellor Maiden. Their powers are the only ones who can end this nightmare." Alternate Tsubasa concluded.

At the same time, Chris, Alito, Alternate Ayako, and Alternate Augusta entered the command room.

"All the slaving protocols hacked and removed, right?"

"Yup, they should be up and running right soon enough, given how fast Alternate Nagisa and Chieri rebooted themselves." Chris nodded.

Without any warning at all, Mayu Type 3 did something that shocked both the Maiden of Absolution and Wind altogether; she embraced them, genuine tears forming out of her aquamarine eyes.

"Thank goodness you didn't end up being screwed up the ass..." Mayuyu cried.

Chris's eyes widened in shock; she could not see this coming, especially since Mayuyu had a poker face, yet she could detect her genuine emotions in this embrace.

However, both Maidens were more or less happy that Mayuyu did show concern when necessary.

_**After drying up her tears...**_

"Look...I admit I have treated the both of you with a poker face-like attitude sometimes, but if I'm honest...I'm glad that you didn't end up being screwed. If anything, Mayuyu thanks you for all the past contributions that helped our members of AKB0048 grow ever so closer as one family, and helping us in the battle to ensure we survive the DES's assault in Akibastar..." the Cyborg Girl simpered genuinely, shocking even Alternate Tsubasa.

"Hey, there isn't a need for any self-blame. Just be yourself, Mayuyu. If this were who you are all along, we would not mind. At least it would make your genuine emotions all the more impactful. I'm glad that, like us, you're able to open up as well..." Alito gave a gentle smile.

Mayuyu could not help but smile in return.

"I will do whatever I can to assist this Akibastar out of the hellhole it's in!" she nodded.

"Well, whaddya know! Mayuyu finally shows some genuine emotions! That's a relief..." Alternate Augusta simpered.

Everyone was chuckling along when Chieri and Nagisa entered the Command Room, waving their arms in the air.

"Everyone, Alternate Sonata, Makoto, and Suzuko have woken up!" Nagisa called up.

The team rushed into the sick bay in time to see Alternate Makoto, Sonata, and Suzuko sitting on their beds, rubbing their heads as if to recollect whatever happened earlier.

"Wake up, ya sleepy heads!" Sonata pouted.

Alternate Sonata winced as she looked up to see what is what. Her eyes widened when she saw her parallel counterpart standing beside her sister, Kanata.

Her eyes widened for a short while, but soon drooped down to that of shame and denial.

"I...Is that you, sis? I'm not dreaming, right?" Alternate Sonata spoke softly.

"Yes...it's me, your sister's parallel counterpart." Kanata replied with a tinge of sadness.

Alternate Makoto, too, looked away from the group in shame, as with Alternate Suzuko, who have realised the amount of damage that they have done over the past five years.

Alternate Sonata's eyes welled up in tears as she embraced the redhead idol, tears flowing down her once red cheeks.

"I miss you, sis! I miss you so much!" Alternate Sonata bawled.

"Is that really the both you, the Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei that...that can really provide alternatives in maintaining peace without losing ourselves?" Alternate Makoto spoke slowly.

"We don't claim ourselves to be high and mighty, but our idols and we two can help you get your friends back, and end this nightmare!" Chris clenched her fists.

"You can have our words!" Nagisa nodded.

Alternate Makoto and Alternate Suzuko looked down.

"I'm sure that our Nagisa and Chieri told you about the situation beforehand...The Chancellor Maiden tormented me mentally, telling me that my actions, my flaws, my slip-ups at attempting to find the nuclear reactor in Vegastar, contributed to Akibastar's downfall." Alternate Makoto spoke softly, sadness and regret emanating from every word she said.

"Wait, wasn't the mission at Vegastar a success?" Nagisa wondered.

"Yes it does, but only because I unleashed my true potential and materialised my own Kirara to shut down the Reactor. However, after the Chancellor Maiden raided Mr Sono's research office, which happened after Mr Sono's death, she found out that Mr Sono used analysed every Kiraras' shining moment to conduct reverse engineering of the Kirara Drive for DES and DGTO weaponry. In addition, that included...mine. Mine was literally, the 'game-changer' as the Chancellor Maiden accused." Alternate Makoto cried silently.

"What? That is no fault of yours! You would not even know that this was supposed to happen! Your thoughts then were on shutting down the Nuclear Reactor, so how are you supposed to know that this world's Mr Sono was scheming?" Alito frowned.

"I just can't help it...Us idols in AKB0048 were extremely demoralised after the residents of Akibastar lost their faith upon us and declared our Chris as their Saviour. The Chancellor Maiden kept reminding me about my failure to do anything right, telling me that even if i have something positive about myself, they will only be coupled with more and more problems, and that this itself served as humanity's biggest pitfalls. She broke my mind...I was literally helpless as I thought that there was simply no other way but the Chancellor's way. I have no other choice..." Makoto cried.

"So you pleaded with the Chancellor Maiden to erase your flaws completely? Didn't Higashino tell you that your flaws are what made you beautiful?" Chris wondered.

"She killed him."

Silence...

"WHAT?!" Team Chris and Alito's members shot back in surprise.

"You heard me...Chris killed Higashino after she killed the entire DES and DGTO members, and that broke me. She convinced me that he was responsible in allowing me the courage to materialize my Kirara, and that if it wasn't for him, the game changer will not even happen at all." Alternate Makoto shook her head.

"That simply isn't true! How can she feed you with such dark, twisted lies? Higashino of our world isn't like that, and I'm sure he isn't like that back here!" Alito gasped.

"Yes, our Higashino isn't different from your world's counterpart, but the Chancellor Maiden convinced me. At that time, I did not have enough choice. I was much too broken because I thought my flaws were contributing factors to Akibastar's downfall." Alternate Makoto looked down in guilt.

Chris frowned, her teeth, though hidden from view, was gritting with seething anger. A tranquil sense of fury rushed over her.

"That is...until I Chris and Alito from the other world confronted Sonata, Suzuko, and I. I can feel that radiance from the both you and for once, and you restored my faith once more. My faith that my flaws can ultimately be my strengths as well..." Alternate Makoto spoke, her rise in voice signalled encouragement.

"You mean, Chris and Alito perceiving 'being able to feel emotions' as a primary weakness, but it turned out to be their strengths in the end because of their awakened form?" Nagisa wondered.

Alternate Makoto nodded.

"That's when I know that all along, there are other ways to maintain the peace without restraining freedom, or going against what AKB0048 is all about, just like my other mates! It might be small, but that thought still clung on to me always, no matter how hopeless it becomes."

"So why is it that you still attack Chris and Alito?" Sonata wondered.

"I suppose the slaving protocols must have turned Makoto's positive thoughts into hardcore, cynical ones which kept her, in the Chancellor Maiden's terms, 'in check'." Chris concluded.

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

"When we're hacking the slaving protocols, Alito and I managed to analyse and find out that though they are created by the Chancellor Maiden, the protocols actually catered to eliminating their so-called 'flaws' at the cost of their own free will. For example, Makoto's weakness is inferiority complex, so the slaving protocols allowed her a heightened sense of cynicism and refusal of people's help. It also gave her more power in the form of her Zodiac Armor of Cancer, but all the cost of self-control." Chris explained.

"The slaving protocols will not deactivate even when it has malfunctioned unless the user's target has been nullified. Using this theory, Alternate Makoto and Sonata has the slaving protocols of Cynicism, which will activate only when something positive happened. Even when our auras rendered their protocols moot, they will continue to fight against their will until we knock them out." Alito continued.

"Then what about us?" Alternate Nagisa wondered.

"We too have analyse your protocols and found out that your weaknesses is lack of confidence and initiative, while Alternate Chieri's weakness is the inability to be more serious instead of opening up. Both of this requires no physical or emotional target - its permanent all the time. However, Makoto and Sonata's slaving protocols requires a physical or emotional medium since their weaknesses are inferiority complex and being hyperactive at an inappropriate time. Once the medium, in that case it will be us, appears, the slaving protocols will activate a command. That command can't be stopped even if the protocols malfunctioned." Chris explained.

"You can say that...the Chancellor Maiden convinced me that I should trust no one but her and myself. She augmented my body so that I could have technically no flaws at all. I just didn't know that the Chancellor was keeping me in check with her slaving protocols...until it's too late." Alternate Makoto shook her head.

Alternate Sonata wiped her tears away and spoke, "The Chancellor too, made me blame myself. She told me that if it were not for my hyperactive, carefree attitude, my sister would not have died. That isn't true but at that time, the Chancellor's words and the amount of support that she's getting made us extremely broken. She took advantage of our mentality..."

"And as for me...she told me that if it wasn't my 'quietness', AKB0048 wouldn't have fallen. In fact, she actually said that our flaws are why AKB0048 fell and goes on to claim that she will built a 'perfect' world with no flaws whatsoever. We wanted to go against her principles, but with so many people with the Chancellor then, we were utterly broken; we thought that there was no other alternatives but to accept it and reject our flaws, to become 'as perfect' as possible." Suzuko cried silently.

Chris did a face palm on her forehead.

"Jeezus. I, claiming myself to be god, over-glorifying myself and if that isn't worse, making falsified claims...'Insane' will even be the understatement of the fucking century..." Alito shook her head in disgust.

"To think that one action could mean the difference between losing one's own sanity, and letting go of one's own past...One action can cause a ripple effect towards space and time, and I'm glad we did not take the wrong one." Chris replied.

"That's why...that's why we need your help, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei! Nothing could go back to the way it was, but you gave us a glimmer of hope that we can end this dark reign!" Alternate Makoto's tone radiated with signs of hope.

"And I'm sorry...Alternate Sonata, for your sister's lost during the Invasion of Akibastar. You have our condolences..." Chris bowed, along with Alito.

"If there's something I can learn from the moment I saw the both of you when I woke up, is that there's no way that we can change the past. However, just like how my late sister remembered my father, I will do my best to honor my sister's legacy, make her proud, and not dwell along the past any longer. I will help you end this dark reign too!" Alternate Sonata held her tears and managed a smile.

Alternate Suzuko nodded. "We might not be able to be our past selves, but there's nothing we can do except to end this dark reign once and for all."

"Active and passive slaving protocols, that makes a lot of sense now." Suzuko nodded.

"It won't be long before the Chancellor Maiden will get wind of the Absolutes going AWOL. We got nearly most of the NO NAME members of our world in here and now ..." Chris spoke when an approaching Alternate Akira interrupted her.

"Whatever our plans might be, it will be interrupted. We don't have much time..." the alternate tenth Sayaka Akimoto frowned; her tone was that of absolute worry.

"Why?" Chieri wondered.

Alternate Akira looked at the blue hair songstress and gave a gaze of worry.

"Because..." said Akira as she typed in several commands in the LCD Desk, and...

"It's...it's the Chancellor Maiden!" Absolute Chieri gasped.

The daunting Absolute Zero Maiden exhaled cold vapour as her exhaling sound brought chills down towards everyone's spine.

"Five years ago a tragic event cost the trust of millions. I had helped every one of you in achieving the peace that you have always wanted, but it turned out that the perpetrator of the invasion of Akibastar that I had executed was a fake. The real one continued to be an agent of chaos; an enemy of peace and security, but no longer! The leader of DES and Zodiac will now pay for his crimes." the Chancellor Maiden spoke.

"Don't like the sound of this, at all..." Mayu frowned, and it did.  
"At six P.M. local time, Mr Sono's execution will commence at Kasumigastar. I shall end where it all begin, with my bare hands! May Boreas have mercy on his soul..." the Chancellor's eyes glowed blue.

The screen went dark and silence screamed in return.

1`


	13. United we stand, Divided we fall!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice!**_

_**Chapter 13: United we stand, Divided we fall!**_

"Mr Sono must have been sucked in when the generator transported me over here, except that he ended up on the wrong side..." Mayu frowned.

"After finally having him back to the realms of sanity after so long, I can't afford to lose him again!" Chieri shook her head, her expression were that of disbelief and near despair.

"Calm down, Chieri. Kicking the Chancellor's butt will have to wait. Rescuing Mr Sono of your world just became our priority." Alternate Akira frowned.

"You know that it's a trap, Akira." Alternate Tsubasa frowned.

"It isn't, the Dualium were destroyed five years ago and the last of our Dualium supplies have been used to transport Chris, Alito, and the idols of their dimension over, so how do you expect us to teleport over there to save Mr Sono?" Augusta wondered.

"Simple, the Chancellor Maiden knew that if the parallel counterparts of this world appear, she would most likely know that her parallel counterpart will be here too. Plus, she knew that we will likely find ways to warp over to Kasumigastar."

"We'll have to be sneaky about it, then." Mayuyu crossed her arms.

"Sneaky how?" Sonata wondered.

"Well, we have the warp portal, right?" Mayuyu asked.

"Yes, but remember what Alternate Nagisa said? All of the Dualium Crystals were out of the picture right after the Zodiac Armor incident." Alito replied.

"The both of you have the Dualium Aura, right? It's a great alternative!" Alternate Otomeza suggested.

"We can use the old portal back in the old base!" Sonata replied.

"What about Chris and Alito? They're capable of taking out the Chancellor Maiden, right?" Nagisa wondered.

"I'm afraid that Chris and Alito will have to stay at the old base to power the portal in the event that Mr Sono is rescued. All the Dualium supplies have been destroyed and our remaining supplies are used in transporting you all here." Alternate Tsubasa sighed.

Mayu Type 3 pondered about the old portal for a moment and asked, "Is the portal in the old base the same type as the one back in our world?"

"It is the same." Chris replied.

"I got a great idea. By using the modification formula that I do to change our warp portal into the parallel dimension portal, I can convert the warp portal into an interplanetary warp portal without Dualium. Plus, I am able to infiltrate their ranks should the need arise." Mayu nodded as she transformed into a copy of the parallel counterpart, thanks to information that Alternate Tsubasa had gave her earlier.

"We need a diversion army too." Alternate Akira spoke.

"Leave it to us two." Chris and Alito nodded.

"How're we gonna approach Kasumigastar's court? Let's not forget, they have teleportation dampeners that will only respond to the Chancellor's command." Alternate Nagisa replied.

"We just have to place Chris, Alito, their diversion team, and us outside." Mayuyu explained.

"Alright...be careful, Mayuyu." Chris frowned in concern.

"Leave this to me, cha?" Mayuyu simpered.

_**After teleporting over to the old base via the new base's teleporter...**_

"Jeezus...just five years is enough for the base to be all sorts of screwed up." Mayuyu frowned.

_"Well...we have to evacuate when things got out of hand. It is not as if we have a choice in the grand scheme of things either." _Alternate Tsubasa sighed.

Chris's eyes widened when she was able to detect a strange, yet familiar looking silhouette with the same amount of tubes as Mayuyu's _disguise form..._

Her eyes glowed blue as she opened up a link map.

"What is Chris doing?" Alternate Ayako wondered.

Mayuyu was just about to begin the modification when she realized that she could not move an inch of her limbs.

"Crap! That means..." Mayuyu's eyes widened.

Her fears were confirmed - Absolute Mayuyu Watanabe Type 3.

"I have the duplicate in sight; awaiting your orders, Chancellor." Absolute Mayuyu reported.

While Absolute Mayuyu did not notice it, the message did not transmit to the Chancellor Maiden, but got over to Chris's link map instead!

"Roger that, Mayuyu; be sending reinforcements shortly." Chris replied as she winked over to the members, who got why she was opening up the link map earlier.

Absolute Mayuyu smirked as she opened up a map detailing Mayuyu's neurological systems.

"Don't mind me if I do, just hacking into your neurological system!"

"Don't mind if I join in?" Mayuyu frowned as she managed to initiate override in her cybernetic body and opened up a data map similar to Absolute Mayuyu's map.

Both Cyborg Girls hacked into several components of their opposing counterpart's cybernetic systems, attempting to outmaneuver each other. Fingers quickly swiped forward screen after screen, components after components, sweat drops after sweat drops, and scrolls after scrolls passed.

Soon enough, both Mayuyus backed off as a strong, yet short, static burst forced them into a stalemate, nullifying their hacking progress.

Mayuyu exhaled deeply as her right hand transformed into her arm cannon.

"Kanata has told me all about how you go against what makes an AKB0048 idol in the first place...Disgusting!" she snarled.

"It is a necessary compromise! Do you think we have any choice in the grand scheme of things?" Alternate Mayuyu frowned.

"Seems that knock ya get from Kanata and Sonata ain't enough, is it? Let's do this for real, like what we combat cyborg use to do." Mayuyu growled as she aimed her arm cannon at Alternate Mayuyu.

The alternate Cyborg Girl smirked as the tubes on her back glowed red.

"Be my guest, you sick duplicate!" Absolute Mayuyu replied as she materialised her Aries Armor, surrounding herself in trails of fire.

_"The Zodiac Armor...The fact that she's of the fire element doesn't bode well...Just hope that the elemental attacks that Chris and Alito bestowed will do well." _Mayuyu frowned as she steadied herself for battle.

_"Mayuyu, your alternate counterpart became part of the Chancellor's regime because she was augmented against her will. She fell at the same time along with this world's Ayako, Otomeza, and Misaki! No point reasoning with her, knock her unconscious first! " _Chris reported.

Absolute Mayuyu launched massive amounts of missiles that ignited in flames the moment they shot out from her shoulder pads.

Mayuyu's HUD indicated that some were heading towards the teleporter, and that the amount of firepower was more than enough to destroy it. Desperate, Mayuyu launched the same amount of missiles towards the missiles heading for the old warp portal.

Mayuyu's missiles glowed blue as they covered themselves with an extremely cold aura like ice particles and dust burning up spectacularly in the atmosphere.

"You know that ice cannot defeat fire!" Absolute Mayuyu smirked, but her eyes widened seconds after.

The frigid missiles managed to intercept, freeze, and destroy the fiery missiles within seconds!

"How is this...How is this even possible? That's impossible!" Absolute Mayuyu exclaimed.

Mayuyu managed to scan the temporary ice powers that Chris and Alito bestowed upon her. Her eyes widened in shock at the discovery.

_"Antarctic Ice, ranging at negative two-hundred degree Celsius and capable of submerging in volcanoes' lavas...No wonder! That's amazing!" _Mayuyu's expression changed from shock, to awe.

"So...you possessed ice that was enough to overcome the intense fire from my missiles, huh? Well that will not make much of a difference anyway! Reinforcements are coming and the odds are against you!" Alternate Mayuyu smirked.

Mayuyu chuckled softly, which caught her alternate counterpart's attention.

"What?" the Aries Armor-clad cyborg raised her right eyes in suspicion.

Mayuyu laughed loudly as she gave a long smirk. "What? Do you really believe that the person on the other line is the Chancellor Maiden?"

Absolute Mayuyu's irises shrunk.

"You mean...It isn't..."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious! The one who contacted you is not your Chancellor Maiden, but our Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia! She managed to intercept your communication systems when you arrive."

"You bloody fu..." Alternate Mayuyu, in her rage, did not notice Mayuyu's Frigid Cannon blasting straight towards her. The cyborg's body became frozen solid as her shock and horror etched upon her frozen face.

"Freeze, ya brainwashed cyborg! Spank ya good!" Mayuyu cheered.

_"Good job!" _Alternate Ayako smiled.

"Let's get to the old base quickly. The freezing effect is only temporary." Chris nodded.

"Right!"

_**Two hours before the execution...**_

_"Chris, do you think she will be okay?"_

_"It's a little tricky at first. Alternate Mayuyu's cybernetic systems are already complicated on its own. Further augmented against her will by the Chancellor Maiden will make it more tedious. Manage to pass by her defensive mechanisms, though, so it should be okay."_

_"She's waking up! Everyone, she's rebooting her systems!"_

Alternate Mayuyu's HUD lit up once more as it successfully rewired her entire systems to function without the slaving protocols. Alternate Ayako waved her hands in front of the cyborg's eyes.

"Mayuyu, ya okay? Can you listen to me?" the alternate sixth Yukirin frowned.

The alternate Mayuyu moaned as she rubbed her forehead and sat up, looking depressed.

"Yeah...What happened? Why are Chris and Alito here? I thought Chris and Alito berserk with paranoia. So what happened? Why are there two Nagisas, two Chieris, two Sonatas, and two Suzukos? Kanata? Is that you? I thought you're already dead!"

After Alternate Tsubasa summarized everything Alternate Mayuyu needed to know, the latter's eyes stared blankly towards the former, shaking her head. Her hair drooping down as she looked at both of her hands, devastated at the amount of damage she caused over the five years against her will.

All of a sudden, Alternate Mayuyu grabbed Chris by her hands and nearly thrust them onto her chest where her core resides.

"Mayuyu, what are you doing? Why do you want to end your life?" Chris's eyes glowed blue as she prevented Alternate Mayuyu's suicide by unleashing a small shockwave.

"I should be...I should be dead...Instead, I got manipulated to become what I'm fighting against..." Alternate Mayuyu shook her head, tears forming from her eyes as it shocked the idols present for the second time.

Alternate Mayuyu was _crying genuinely..._

"Mayuyu, that's no fault of yours! You fought hard despite falling during the rebellion period! No one, not even you, is going to expect that you will be enforcing the Chancellor's regime against your will!" Chris frowned.

"But even then..." Alternate Mayuyu cried.

"Mayuyu, both Chris and Alito said that they can help us..." Alternate Yukirin held the alternate cyborg's hands, but the latter shook it away.

"You don't understand, Yuki! I started my life as just an ordinary girl, admiring Mayu Watanabe as my role model even when most people said not to live other people's life! When I realised that I would become the third, THIRD, Mayu Watanabe in the span of forty-eight years in AKB0048 history I have been determined to give in my best, even if it means stepping in to live the life of a legendary idol that I used to admire! Now...the blood of innocent lives that I sang to stained my hands! I have tarnished the good name of the first Mayu Watanabe by becoming what I am fighting against, even if it's against my will!" Alternate Mayuyu Type 3 shook her head, tears continuing to stream down her once rosy cheeks from her dark, crimson eyes.

Chris frowned as she clenched her fists.

"Mayuyu, even the first Mayuyu isn't perfect! Idols aren't pure like what people marked them to be! They are human, just as we do! They feel emotions, just as we do! They cry, eat, sleep, go out with their friends, and enjoy hobbies, singing, or other stuffs just as we do! Idols make mistakes, we all do! We ain't perfect, and we're never going to be! Even a goddess-human hybrid ergo Alito and I aren't perfect! We still cuss, we are stubborn at times, and we still like cute things even when people expect us to be serious. When people tell us that we shouldn't be living the lives of people we admire, it's more on the lines of not admiring the person just based on his or her strengths and charms, but also to understand and embrace their human flaws!" Chris shot back.

"Think about it, the first Mayuyu will be disappointed not because of those blood-stained hands of yours, but because you admire her only because of her good sides! If you truly admire her, then embrace her mistakes and know that her title of Mayu Watanabe isn't pure, but that is in no way a detriment to your career!" Alito followed.

"But the voices of the dead..." Alternate Mayuyu shook her head.

Chris transformed into Vollkommen as her right eyes glowed with the Rune of Absolution.

"Alright, you spiritual lots, show yourselves! Don't torment your world's Mayuyu any longer!" Chris scolded, her aura glowed bright blue.

"How is Icy-sensei having the ability to contact the dead spirits?" Sonata shivered.

"She did say that there was a time during the four years before coming to our world where Alito-sensei and her _**converse with a supernatural being who's the embodiment of Death with expert necromancy.**_ Her powers might have been expanded upon with the Kiraras' blessings!" Kanata realised.

Soon enough, blue mists surrounded the idols inside the old command room as several spiritual bodies materialised alongside one another.

"T...That was one of the human being that we saw dead by the Akiba City Fountain before or battle with Alternate Mayuyu for the first time!" Kanata frowned.

"Who are you...you don't look like the Chancellor Maiden to us..." the ghastly man spoke.

"Yeah, thanks, Captain Obvious! That's because we're not the Chancellor Maidens! We're from the other dimensions, where we have weathered through DES's assault on Akibastar!" Alito frowned.

"Other dimensions...Parallel worlds?" a spirit woman's eyes widened.

"What does it matter anyway? We shouldn't have trusted the Chancellor Maiden's regime in the first place! It's all her and AKB0048's fault that this...this abomination happened!" a spirit boy with white cap blamed.

"I'm sick and tired of every one of you haunting and moping about how they're supposed to be perfect! Do you even want to know why this shit happened in the first place? Why Akibastar has gone down to crap, and why AKB0048 has turned against you all?" Vollkommen spoke.

Silence...and the goddess of Absolution pointed at the spirits themselves.

"It's because of YOU!"

The spirits and the idols present widened their eyes. "W...What?" the spirit boy asked.

"All these years, you have always believed that AKB0048 are like gods, depicting them to be flawless jewelleries that will spread their music across the far reaches of the galaxies, but have you all even stop AND THINK, for a second that at one point or another, those idols whom you cheered for, are human as well? Have you even think that at some point they are just like you, cheering for their beloved idols and working their asses off in hopes that one day, JUST one day, they can be like them? NO! No you don't! And now look at the state that you all have caused!" Vollkommen scolded.

The rest looked on, surprised that Chris, renowned for her calm composure, would lose her cool.

"You expect them to be gods, expecting them to be the 'Voice of Reasoning' without any flaws but noooo! The truth is, they are just like every one of you! What my love said is true; even they have flaws just like all of you! When the chips are down, you ridiculed them instead of backing them up as true fans used to do! Fans and idols must work together, to understand that while both sides are not perfect, they can have one another when the going gets tough! But noooo, you lots ridiculed AKB0048 instead of backing them up and because of this, the Chancellor Maiden took advantage of their weakened mindset and brainwashed them, serving her against their will!" Vollkommen chided.

"Serving...against their will?" the spirit boy stammered.

"Because every one of you loses faith over AKB0048's inability to protect Akibastar the moment they retreated temporarily, is it? Because every single one of you motherfuckers expect AKB0048 to triumph over DES and DGTO, that one single screw up will cause you to go all ape-shit insane over the idols for not being able to protect them? Is this that being a fan is all about? A fan is one who's able to be with their role models through thick and thin, one who's able to accept their role models for who they are and NOT WHAT THEY REPRESENT! Yes, they represent the beacons of hope, but that's because WE ARE THAT BEACON OF HOPE!" Vollkommen clenched her fists.

"It's at these moments, when the chips are down, that we show our appreciation for the idols, for our role models that have brought your ancestors, your descendents, and you yourselves thus far! It's at these moments where we tell them that they are not alone, that they are human, that they make mistakes! With everyone going against the Entertainment Ban, with our hearts united as one, even the most grief-stricken of all person; Alito and I, can find that courage needed to fight against the odds! AKB0048 exists to tell you guys that 'Hey, we are there to support you all, to lift you up in times of need, to tell you that in the mists of darkness, there will always be beacons of light waiting for you to catch it with both hands!'. And we as fans of AKB0048, exists to tell them, 'If you fall, we will stand by you, support you, give you the strength back up, because you're one of us!' and not 'Oh, AKB0048 failed to protect us, they are just another useless government' and some such bull!" Vollkommen tightened the grip of her clenched right fists, making a commitment to her speech with gusto.

The spirits looked at one another, their eyes filled with remorse...

"She was right...That Chris from the other world is right! Fans shouldn't be about supporting our role models and abandoning them in the event of a bad thing that is of no fault to them! They are humans, just like we do, and that's why we can relate to them! We must show them support too in times of need, because they are helping us too! That's what real fans are, a friend in need is a friend indeed!" the spirit woman realised.

The spiritual clusters expressed their empathy and even their opinions. They all agreed on one thing... that the Maiden of Absolution was right.

After calming down from their agitation, the spiritual man apologized, "I guess we're in the wrong as well...it's no fault of Mayuyu Type III because she, along with the rest of the idols, gave up their lives to fight for our freedom, and we expected them to be gods without realizing the true meaning of why we like them. I guess, it's no fault of Mayuyu then...Technically speaking, the Chancellor controlled her against her will...I guess it's no fault of the Cyborg. We will still support them the way that we used too, even by spirit, and even when we will be fighting side by side against the Chancellor's Regime!"

The rest of the spiritual clusters agreed whole-heartedly.

_"AKB0048 represents us, the hearts as one human race! Even in spirit, we will be by their sides!"_

The alternate Cyborg Girl's eyes brimmed with tears once more; the tears of relief and gratitude, as she embraced both Alito and Vollkommen, thanking them profusely.

"It's good to have you back, Chris and Alito!" the alternate CG cried.

_"Idols are like humans, we ain't perfect, so are they. But when the chips are down, we will have one another through thick and thin...This is what makes humanity beautiful despite its occasional atrocities...Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei, thank you!" _Chieri smiled.

Alito clasped her hands close to her chests and smiled. _"My Lady, that's why I fell in love with you in the first place...You stand by your values every time even after you have let go of your pasts. I'm sure you and I will go to greater heights!" _

Meanwhile, in the other dimension where the alternate Center Novae idols were, the purple hair thirteenth Atsuko Maeda's eyes simpered as tears formed around her eyes.

_"It's great...Great to have you back, Chris and Alito...If only we can reach to you via the Kiraras..." _


	14. Mein Kempf!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice!**_

_**Chapter 14: Mein Kempf! (My struggles!)**_

_**AN: Going to go a bit controversial on that one. Since alternate Chris AKA the Chancellor Maiden wished to destroy every humanity's flaws...yeah... **_

_**Kasumigastar - Trial Island...**_

"All diversions ready?" Mayuyu Type 3, who was assisting back at the base, said.

"Count on us, Mayuyu!" Alito winked.

"Alright...Chieri, Nagisa, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata, are you ready?" the CG followed.

"We're positioned and ready!" Kanata nodded.

"The Alternate Idols, all set in attacking from the North to assist Chris and Alito?" the CG said.

"Sure do!" Alternate Augusta nodded.

_**Central**_

Numerous groups of troops surrounded the Kasumigastar Court Exterior Area as snow covered parts of their armor. Strong winds blew strong as the ominous figure of the Chancellor Maiden stood above the building, eyeing intently. Her eyes glowed blue as she clenched her fists, anticipating the arrival of the rebellion.

Soon enough, Chris summoned numerous icicle skeletons in the coast of the Kasumigastar Court Island. The Maiden of Absolution had also learned the necromancer skills from the _**same**_ _**entity of Death during the four years before coming to AKB0048's dimension.**_

"NOW!" Chris commanded as the skeletal armies and the alternate idols charged in from their assigned direction straight towards the Kasumigastar Court Gardens...

The Chancellor Maiden's eyes met Chris and Alito's eyes.

"So...we finally meet...my duplicate." the Chancellor Maiden clapped slowly as she approached the Maiden of Absolution and the Maiden of Wind. "As I have expected from my deductions, why am I not surprised?" the Chancellor Maiden smirked.

"And I cannot believe that I'm you should i lose my shit." Chris frowned.

"I knew they'd pull you over eventually. Both you and your stupid love don't belong here." the Chancellor Maiden exhaled cold vapour deeply as she clenched both of her fists. Blue veins bulged upon her knuckles.

"Our obligations don't end at the borders of our dimensions alone..." Alito frowned.

"I am this world's savior. Everyone revered to me as their queen, as someone who could bring them out of their misery. Why? Because I protect this world and AKB0048 failed! I succeeded where they fail, Chris...Why can't you see it?" the Chancellor Maiden frowned.

"Yeah right, you call killing innocent beings, taking away their freedom by imposing ridiculous curfews that go against our values as human beings, and even brainwashing virtually every AKB0048 members to go against what they are fighting against all the time, protection?" Chris questioned with tinges of anger and disgust as her eyes glowed blue faintly.

"Disobedient children will be punished, my alternate selves. After all, humans themselves will never comprehend the sheer amount of stupidity they possessed." the Chancellor Maiden simpered evilly.

"What do you mean?" Chris frowned.

The Chancellor clenched her fists...

"The more I listen to Nagisa and co. singing, I realise what a bunch of sick and miserable fools they are, believing that they are able to free mankind from the entertainment ban just based on songs alone...Hahahaha...Fools, aren't they; trapping in their own wonderland as if they are Alices from that fucking book itself! The more happiness they give, the more hatred I feel. Those hypocritical bastards always contradict themselves that they need an iron fist to rule them all!"

"That's good enough reason for you to rule over mankind?" Alito frowned.

"Humans...they are just pathetic little creatures for greater beings to be trampled upon...A pile of nothing but opinions, secrets, hatred and flaws. People go to war over one stupid crystal because they are nothing but greed and avarice! Environments were destroyed because of said flaws! Wars waged, relationships torn apart, peace torn apart because of rivalries between friends, siblings, and even idols! Bloods shed throughout the beginning of time because of conflicting ideologies! Those stupid rivalries and emotional baggage that the Idols of AKB0048 carried in their everyday lives, yet they claimed themselves to be the voice of reasoning? You see...they are nothing but bunch of lies and absolute, fucking misery!" the Chancellor Maiden smirked as she continued,

"Want some example? Mayu Type 3 is just nothing but a poker face, a pile of emotional wreckage hiding inside the weak, pathetic, cybernetic body of hers! Cheerful towards her audiences, and emotionless towards her friends; a pathetic attempt to lie about one's own emotions, is it? Chieri is nothing but an egotistical moron who puts herself above others without any care for her idol friends! Nagisa is nothing but a generic, low self-esteem, emo, whiny pussy whore-in-distress who clings on to her father excessively so much that she failed to defend her own dreams! Orine? That goody two shoes son of a bitch works in a DES factory, manufacturing components for DES's mechas before coming to AKB0048 but is too stupid to figure out? On the other hand, is she just putting a magnificent facade just to fool us? She said that she didn't know that she was working at a DES factory before leaving for Akibastar! HAHAHAHAHA! Who does she think I am? Four? Three? Anyone with at least a bit of commonsense will know that Lancastar is the main factory sites for DES and DGTO's weaponry, and yet Orine doesn't know? Either Orine is really, REALLY dumb, or is just putting on a brilliant, deceitful facade that only I can see through...Pity she has to die while believing her own bullshit..." the Chancellor smirked.

"You what? You killed...You killed Orine Aida?" Chris's eyes widened.

"It's deceitful excrements like her that caused Akibastar's downfall! Working and helping out DES's weaponry while maintaining a clever facade..." the Chancellor Maiden clapped slowly. "Oscar material, don't you think?"

Chris clenched her fists and gritted her teethes...unable to comprehend the beast that her alternate self had slipped into...

"Chiharu...Nothing but just a tool for luring out humanity's worst aspects - lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride, all while covering her own real motives with that cute, yet fake smile of hers! Sonata, an idol who's nothing but a disrespectful fucktard! Akira Igrashi? A prime example of why corrupt kings and queens fall from time to time - thinking that might is right when it is not AT ALL! Shiori Arisawa? She is the essence of human hypocrisy! Caring for your mates in one and appreciating their efforts, and then refusing Kanata the chance to succeed her when that was Kanata's dream all along! A pity...Kanata has to die with that piece of hypocritical filth...reminds me why idolising is always a scary thing..." the Chancellor shook her head, took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then let's see...Yuka Ichijyo, a fine example of an unfaithful bitch who placed work as her 'first boyfriend' and Mamoru as her 'second boyfriend'. Pathetic...You see now, Chris, humans are nothing but just piles and piles of flaws and there is so many of them, yet so little time! Those flaws did not just exists in idols alone, they exists in the filthy race they called, the human race! As one people said, humanitarianism is the expression of stupidity and cowardice!" the Chancellor Maiden cackled.

"Humanitarianism is the expression of stupidity and cowardice...'Chancellor'" Chris shook her head as her eyes flared up in bright blue. "You are aiming to be the next _**Adolf Hitler!**_"

"Adolf Hitler...he was wrong in many ways, so I was against him, and never gave so much of a damn about him. He can rot in hell for all I care. But I do think he was right about one thing the more I read what was to be his long, lost, sacred scripture of his..." the Chancellor smirked.

_"The Mein Kempf...the detailing of Adolf Hitler's personal 'struggles' of doing the coup de' tats against the Weimer Government during the 20's..." _Chris thought.

The Chancellor continued, "I will be the one who will end this misery we're in..."

_**At the same time...**_

"How're we supposed to figure out where the heck Mr Sono is beneath these whole stacks of crates?" Sonata's eyes widened as soon as she saw what was in front of her.

Right in front of the Nagisa and co.'s eyes were stacks of crates.

"Damn...just look at the amount of armaments the Chancellor Maiden is willing to use in order to reinforce her iron-fisted regimes...Sickening..." Kanata frowned.

"Hey look, an e-book!" Chieri gasped.

"There might be useful information regarding the Chancellor's ulterior motives, but we have to search for you father first..." Kanata frowned.

"But it says here..." Chieri's eyes widened when she saw the e-book's title, her hair stood up in fear as chills went down her spine.

"How could it be such...such a coincidence?" Chieri shook her head.

The idols present gathered around and their mouth gaped in fear as cold sweat broke out within their bodies...

"T...The _Mein Kempf..._" Suzuko trembled.

"You don't mean..." Nagisa frowned.

"It isn't hard without reading it...The Chris of this world...wants to be..." Suzuko gulped, shaking her head, though.

"The next...Adolf Hitler..." Chieri frowned.

_"So you lots figured out the Mein Kempf, is it? Seemed that the Chancellor must have misplaced it, but I will make sure none of you escapes here!" _

"Everyone DUCK!" Kanata shot out as she saw streams of aqua arrows raining down upon the idols.

The idols managed to evade the barrage, but they tripped and fell upon evading it out of anxiousness and shock.

"It must be Chiharu! These aqua-based arrows look very familiar!" Chieri frowned.

The alternate eighth Haruna Kojima gave a seductive smirk as she materialised her Armor of Aquarius while approaching the idols.

"Unless you lots are willing to join the soon-to-be Fuhrer of the entire galactic cosmos, you might as well surrender and mayhaps your death can be swift and painless..." Aquarius Chiharu spoke.

"T...the what? Fuhrer?" Sonata gasped.

"The Chancellor Maiden wants to be Fuhrer? That will be World War II all over again! Do you know the damage and repercussions that will impact the innocents that AKB0048 have been sworn to protect?" Chieri shot back in disgust.

"Wouldn't that be a necessary compromise? The soon-to-be Fuhrer couldn't just go on sitting around doing jack! In the end, she decided that the only way that she can, and will, make the world a perfect place...will be to reset it." Aquarius Chiharu smirked.

"The...The Final Solution?" Chieri frowned.

"The Final What?" Nagisa asked, beads of sweat fell from her forehead.

"According to the history books, before Adolf Hitler's defeat in the hands of the Allied Forces in World War II, that 'Fuhrer' initiated a plan that will 'virtually eliminate every Jews in existence'. If the Chancellor Maiden wants to be like Hitler...she's going to wipe off every single human-beings whom she deems evil. In other words...every one of us..." Chieri spoke with a tinge of fear upon her throat.

"The..." Kanata's eyes widened, her irises shrunk in realisation of the plan the Chancellor is going to unleash...

Chieri nodded.

_"__**The Holocaust."**_

_**Back to Kasumigastar Trial Garden...**_

"No way in hell you're going to unleash The Final Solution!" Chris clenched her fists.

"What? Do you really think humans will ever learn from their mistakes? All they do every single day is creating chaos left and right! They will always find reasons to justify fighting, rivalries, and improving technological warfare! What do you think those elections are for? They are nothing but encouraging idols to fight against one another, creating disarray, chaos, and breaking of relationship left and right as they strived to achieve the same dream from Day One! What do those idols of AKB0048 do? Nothing but just singing plain old poppy songs about summer love! Summer love is nothing but just a bunch of deceit, lies, and self-torment, knowing that in the end, all your efforts in chasing after the girl or boy you desire just goes up in smoke_**! Iiwake Maybe, Ponytail to Shushu, Gingham Check, Everyday Katyusha, Manatsu No Sounds Good, and that Nagisa no Cherry**_, all of them depicted lying one's own heart in front of your crush, all in the name of feeling better, coagulating one's own lie into a web of deceit! Songs like this caused the human spirits more harm than good! I, on the other hand, am willing to take matters into my own hand and at least DO SOMETHING, instead of just standing around like some hippy idols who's main job is to 'transmit our hearts into others' but do fuck all! It is my job, as the Fuhrer, that I see that the flaws of humanity be wiped out of existence! I will teach those disobedient children what it means to go against a higher being!" the Chancellor Maiden declared.

"Even if we have flaws, that does not mean literally taking just the flaws of the few and judging the entire human race for this, isn't it? Sure, Dualium Crystals caused World War III, but it has already happened! There's nothing we can do about it except to move on and learn from our mistakes! That is what everyone is doing! You don't expect AKB0048 to be goddesses, ain't it?" Chris frowned.

"That's when I come in! Either they choose to side with those idols that do nothing but to sing poppy songs regarding summer love, or they join me! I bring salvation and life, and yet they don't appreciate me...Pathetic really..." the Chancellor Maiden clenched her fists.

"Or maybe just let go of your tragic past by knowing that it isn't entirely your fault that the entire Fuschia family died? That maybe, just maybe, opening up your heart bit by bit just to see the hope that humanity can offer. That maybe, people like Orine Aida, Chieri Sono, Kanata Shinonome, basically, the entire AKB0048 members and the people of Akibastar, had always wanted to tell you that you are not alone...but you refused to see it because you're just wallowing in self-pity about something that you cannot change!" Chris frowned, her fists clenched as her veins bulged in determination.

The Chancellor Maiden's eyes widened as her smirk faded into anxiety...

"W...What?" she stammered.

_**Back at the arena of crates...**_

"Whenever we sing those that you called 'poppy songs', we make people happy! We give joy and reach out to the hearts of people who needs it the most!" Kanata frowned.

"Yes, our lives ain't all about rainbows, sweets and cute stuffs, but it ain't all doom and gloom every single time! Those songs that we sang aren't poppy songs! They are songs that will bring us like-minded people together in the hopes of making our voices heard throughout the galaxies, all in the name of lifting up the Entertainment Ban!" Chieri followed.

"It's songs like these that will brighten their otherwise gloomy days! It's songs like these that tell them that they are not alone; that amidst all of the trouble they have gone through, we will still be there for them through thick and thin! Yes, our lives are unpredictable and who knows what they might bring? But we ain't gonna just sit down and do nothing! We have to keep moving forward, and those songs will keep us, and our fans', hearts going until we defeat the DES and DGTO!" Nagisa nodded.

"And how, are you going to keep that futile resistance of yours?" Chiharu smirked. "You know that in the end, life will balance itself with destruction, so those all good things coming to an end!"

_"Oh yeah? Know this instead!" _

A huge blast of ice nearly froze Aquarius Chiharu were it not for her Aquarius Aura. However, the ice blast damaged the circuitries that conjured up the aura and thus failed to regenerate another.

"C...Chris-sensei? But I thought..." Kanata's eyes widened, it was the Maiden of Absolution all right.

"Concentrating water particles and freezing them, melding them into my image and creating another Me." the icicle-created Chris winked.

Aquarius Chiharu crossed her arms and frowned. "So...a bastardized version of you...What's the point? You're all gonna lose any way!"

"The songs they sang bring our hearts together. I thought that my life is at an end, that it has no purpose. However, their songs and the idols themselves let me realise that I'm not alone! They let me realise that it isn't my fault that the Fuschias died! Their emotions poured into their songs relate to me and allowed me to open up to them as I helped them along my journey to discover myself! Now look at where I am now! My humanity has returned, and I will do whatever I can to return their favor for regaining it!" Chris clenched her fists.

"But...but this isn't possible!" Aquarius Chiharu shook her head.

"Chiharu...It isn't what you called poppy. The idols and fans are doing something! They are helping one another in overcoming everyday odds, giving joy and adding colour to one another's lives! They are the ones who showed me that the journey of life isn't something I should venture alone! Their songs provide me the courage, the strength needed to face my fears! Now that past is gone and that I never turn back, our world is winning the war against DES and the Entertainment Ban!" Chris replied.

"That's your ideals! It's not true! What you're facing now is reality!" Aquarius Chiharu shook her head in denial, her eyes flaring up in crimson.

The icicle clone transformed into Vollkommen as the Dualium-based aura glowed as bright as the radiant sun.

"Is this proof enough?"

Aquarius Chiharu's eyes widened at the majestic figure spreading out her mechanical wings.

"Chiharu...remember what they say. A few sins from humanity isn't enough to justify us as a whole. For every worst in humanity, there will always be the best in all. Remember what is AKB0048's motives - to bring joy and colors to everyone in the galaxies! If they can convince me that it isn't the end of my life so to speak, if our world has towered over the Akibastar assault, and if my past can be freed which resulted me pulling of my awakened form... I'm sure you will know that there are other ways to maintain peace in this world." Vollkommen extended her right hand and simpered.

"The fans no longer blame your failings to protect Akibastar five years ago. They're willing to forgive you, if you're willing to forgive yourself, and help us in ending this nightmarish reign once and for all!" she continued.

Aquarius Chiharu's tears welled up on her eyes; her slaving protocol was malfunctioning because of the Dualium Aura.

"C...Chris..." the pink-hair idol fell on her knees and cried, finally convinced in peace's possibilities.

_**Back in the Court Gardens, however...**_

"Idealistic thoughts will forever be a fantasy that will never come true! AKB0048 has gone insane, singing non-stop, expecting things to change and for the Ban to be lifted...Pathetic really. I might be moping around, but at least I accept that life for me will not get better and leave it at that. I accept that humanity is lost and that only I can rule over the filthy humans and AKB0048 idols! They are insane, I am not!" the Chancellor Maiden smirked.

"Insane? How?" Alito frowned.

"The definition of insanity, my dear Alito...Don't you know? Insanity is...doing the same thing repeatedly, expecting shit to change! This is what AKB0048 has been doing for years on end without any results whatsoever! I came in, added destruction in the mix and within months, voila, the Ban is no more! That's what I don't like about humanity. They keep doing the same shit repeatedly, thinking that maybe this time; they will get somewhere...FUCK NO! People's flaws need to die! Their flaws must be eradicated for the world to be saved from insanity! I will reset this world, and create beings on my own image!" the Chancellor Maiden cackled.

"And here I am...thinking that I can do whatever I can to convince my parallel self to stop..." Chris frowned.

"That's what you are too! You're insane!"

"I might be, but when is humanity sane? Isn't that what makes it interesting?" Chris smirked.

"I see it only as a way to end! I had enough of your stupid preaching!" the Chancellor Maiden roared as the ground shook with great force.

"What?" Chris's eyes widened as she grabbed Alito close to her to prevent any repercussions.

"Everyone run!" Alternate Nagisa screamed.

"What balances life? Destruction! AKB0048 represents the beginning...then I will represent THE END!" the Chancellor Maiden cackled as the ground surrounding the court building soon gave way to reveal an enormous, circular structure with mechanical components and circuitries strewn around its body. Enormous cannons were sticking from all eight directions upon its body. The head of the circular structure looked like a dragon eating its own tail...

Chris frowned. "So...you decided to go with The Final Solution by creating the cycle of life and death itself..._**The Ouroboros**_."

_**Back in the arena full of crates where Alternate Chiharu had just rebooted.**_

"I never believed that an ice clone is able to do the same thing that the real deal does!" Sonata gasped.

"Then again, I guess I still have loads of my powers that have been expanded upon. Just need some time to adapt to them, ja?" the ice clone winked.

"It's good to see you back to your sane self, Chris. I still can't believe this is what happened should you decide to open up your heart despite your doubts, but it's good to have you back and running!" Alternate Chiharu gave a weak smile.

Just then, the team could feel a huge rumble beneath their feet as they tried to balance themselves. A huge, looming shadow shaped like a large circle soon followed as they looked at the object that casted it.

"What in all of Vollkommen...?" Kanata's eyes widened.

"_**The Ouroboros**_..." Ice Clone Chris frowned.

"The Ouro...what?" Sonata wondered.

"The Ouroboros represents life and destruction, depicted by a serpent eating its own tail; a symbolism of a cycle, the devourer of everything, yet eternally renewing everything in its wake. It's what the Chancellor Maiden wants."

"You mean..." Alternate Chiharu's eyes widened.

"Her aim is to destroy everything and reconstructing everything in the name of the Fuhrer - herself. My parallel self...is way beyond redemption." the ice clone frowned.

The idols stared at the huge, looming structure with factory lights glowing ominously in the dark, grim skies.

"THE WORLD IS AT AN END! ALL WILL KNEEL BEFORE THE ELEMENT THAT IS THE ABSOLUTE ZERO, FOR I SHALL RECREATE THAT WHICH IS BROKEN! FUHRER DES GROBDEUTSCHEN REICHES!" The Chancellor Maiden unleashed her Absolute Zero form as she landed on top of the intertwining head and tail of the Ouroboros...

Amidst the clusters of Kiraras looking upon the ominous figure, alternate Hikari Kimishima, the ninth Yuko Oshima, clasped her hands close to her mouth. Her eyes shrunk in fear and remorse at the long-term damage that she had caused because of her disappearance, no thanks to her over-zealousness...

_"Just...just what had I done...?" _Alternate Hikari fell on her knees, devastated.

_**Even with the lessons that Chris had learned so far about humanity, she still could not persuade her alternate self to let go of her past.**_

_**Her alternate self had completely succumb to a point beyond redemption, a point where she's determined to become the next Hitler...**_

_**Now the final battle is staring blankly at Chris and Alito's face as the Ouroboros represents the Chancellor's final step in recreating the Holocaust...**_

_**Will the Kiraras of the alternate dimension be able to get to Chris and co. soon?**_

_**Can Team Chris & Alito be able to stop the Ouroboros?**_

_**Can they prevent another Hitler in the making?**_

_**Can the alternate Hikari come to terms with her own mistakes and assist Chris and Alito in the final hurdle?**_

_**Tune in next time for next episode of AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice - Center Novae Idols unite!**_


	15. Center Novae Idols unite!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 15: Center Novae Idols unite!**_

"We need to save Mr Sono first; we managed to distract the Chancellor Maiden long enough. Even if she has to merge with the Ouroboros, it will take at least three hours despite her most powerful upgrade according to my analysis." Chris told Alito their next plan.

"Right...good thing Chiharu managed to be knocked back to sanity as your ice clone reported." Alito nodded.

The two Maidens managed to trace their way into the Crates Arena where the idols of their world and the reformed Chiharu were. They managed to rescue a weakened Mr Sono after Alito detected Mr Sono via x-ray vision.

"Just what is the Chancellor's plan?" Kanata wondered in worry.

"The Ouroboros represents the cycle of life and destruction. Connect this with the Holocaust, and you get the idea." Chris replied solemnly.

Kanata's eyes widened as she broke into a cold sweat. The hardheaded redhead had never known much fear until now.

"We have to do something! We're gonna be toast if the Chancellor successfully merges herself into the Ouroboros!" Mr Sono worryingly exclaimed.

"How in all of..." Kanata frowned, her breath quickened with each passing second.

"The Chancellor must have performed reverse-engineering on technologies created by Zodiac Co. to extract negative emotions in large masses without the public's attention. Do you see the red orb attached to each 'scales' on the Ouroboros? It represents the vessels of negative emotions stored. Given that Zodiac's weaponry uses negative emotions to power their weapons, the Chancellor is using negative emotions to power her Ouroboros's cannon." Chris frowned.

"And given that it has a lot of those orbs..." Kanata gasped.

"It's enough to wipe out the entire galaxies...within days." Mr Sono frowned.

"We only have three hours left till the Chancellor merges with the Ouroboros completely. We have to find our way inside its belly!" Nagisa frowned.

"First thing first, let's get to the other members quickly. We have to plan our next course of action." Chris instructed.

"Right...Let's hope we can break in before the three hours's up." Nagisa nodded.

Meanwhile...

"The Ouroboros...No..." Alternate Augusta frowned.

"What the fuck? How is she able to build something THIS enormous within five years?" Alternate Akira frowned.

"Even we never knew anything about this!" Alternate Sonata exclaimed.

"What? I thought the Absolutes were supposed to be close to the Chancellor Maiden as much as possible?" Alternate Akira wondered.

"We swear! We never even knew that she planned for the Final Solution in the first place!" Alternate Sonata shot back in defense.

_"It seemed as if she's using reverse-engineered technology from DES, DGTO, and Zodiac." _

"Chris, Alito, the idols!" Alternate Augusta shot out in relief.

Chris and Alito recalled the Chancellor's plan to use the Ouroboros to 'reset' the world.

The disabled Tsubasa looked down, close her eyes and pondered for a while.

"No, we will send you back via your Dualium-based aura!" Alternate Tsubasa replied softly.

"What? Why?" Sonata frowned.

"It's far too dangerous for all of you to stay! We will not be able infiltrate the Ouroboros in time given that the mouth swallows its own tail! And three hours? No...I cannot afford to lose all of you, even if you all are from the alternate dimension. You have all done your best...and I won't blame you for it..." the alternate seventh Mariko shook her head.

"It won't be long before the Chancellor decides to screw up our world as well!" Mayu Type 3 frowned.

"Tsubasa, after all the time we went through to have 'em over here, you're going to tell me that it's down to naught? Especially after all the things that Chris, Alito, and their world's idols have done?" Alternate Augusta clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth.

"They will probably have enough time to gather reinforcements..." Alternate Tsubasa looked down once more.

"No...No! This isn't a time to give up now! We promised earlier that we would help you in ending this nightmare, and we got the spirits that were killed during the five years on our side! We aren't gonna dishonor their wishes like that!" Chris slammed her palms on the command room table.

"The Ouroboros symbolises as being eternal; it's virtually indestructible! Even with your kind of powers, it'll take more than three hours to break through the eternal circle in trying to find an entrance!" Alternate Tsubasa shook her head.

"The Center Nova; both of us can unleash it when we re-materialise Acchan the 13th and the other Center Novae Idols! It might not be enough to destroy the Ouroboros as a whole, but we might be able to get enough power needed to break an entrance into the Ouroboros thanks to the Center Novae's power!" Alito suggested.

"No...We can't afford taking anymore risks! I'm sending you back..." Alternate Tsubasa frowned as she booted up the warp systems.

"Less you forget that the warp system is now functional only if Mayu, Alito and I allowed it." Chris frowned.

Alternate Tsubasa's hands trembled shortly after realising that she cannot operate the Warp Systems alone.

"It's hopeless...then...After all this years of trying to get AKB0048 on its feet, every single decision I made always ended up causing internal political pressures inside the group! I wanted to do something good for once but every time a solution is on the horizon, another problem arises...I just...I just can't..." she shook her head in despair, tears streaming down her damp, pale cheeks, her short, dirty blonde hair was a crumpled mess.

Chris and Alito approached the depressed Director of AKB0048

"Tsubasa...you have made the right decision not to join the Chancellor Side! You have made the right decision bringing us here. You have not become what AKB0048 has fought against all along! You sent us over here because you had faith. Faith we'd upheld the values you have given everything to defend!" Chris frowned.

Tsubasa looked at the two Maidens. "Wha...?"

"You might think that the reasons most of the Absolutes and brainwashed idols have reformed and joined our side are solely because of us, but you'll be wrong. The reason isn't just us, it's because of you! You placed trust in us. You believe that we have everything we need to convince them that alternative solutions to maintaining peace are available! If it weren't for your decision in sending us here, would your world's Ayako be back? Would Augusta be able to get out of her depression if those brainwashed members weren't reformed? Would the spirits of the dead admit their mistakes? Would we have forced the Chancellor Maiden up her own arse so much so that she has to unleash the Ouroboros? NO! All of these actions only happen because you _**MADE the decision to send us over here in the first place!**_" Alito chided.

"Forcing the Chancellor Maiden to unleash the Ouroboros means that she's scared, Tsubasa. She's scared that we have the strength to uphold our values and still have the guts to face her! After all that you have gone through to get us here, we are doing something right! This isn't either our fight or your fight. It's OUR fight! Tsubasa, please, lets us end this fight for the last time. We must be doing something right if we can force her into a corner! We just need one final push! Remember, all of your mates can come back not just because of us, but also because of you. Don't let your fear be your undoing..." Chris grabbed Tsubasa's hands, so did Alito, and clenched it firmly. Their eyes glowed with determination as Nagisa's, Chieri's, Kanata's, Sonata's, Mayuyu's, and Suzuko's Kirara squealed in agreement.

"Miuuuu!" They squealed as they gathered around the two Maidens of Absolution and Wind.

Alternate Tsubasa could feel her cheeks becoming damp once more but this time, she found herself _smiling..._

_Chris and Alito were right..._

_Without her decision in bringing Chris, Alito, Kanata, Sonata, Suzuko, Nagisa, and Chieri over here, the idols of this dimension would not even see the light of day._

_AKB0048 has gone so far in rising up against the Chancellor's mad regime, and to abandon it now would dash the hopes and dreams of the innocent people that they had vowed to protect and guide._

_There was no turning back..._

Alternate Tsubasa frowned in determination, clenched her fists and nodded. She could feel the fire burning in the depths of her near-despairing heart.

She could feel it, the flame of passion; the passion to free the people of Akibastar from the Chancellor's mad regime. She stood up and exhaled deeply.

"Right...let's make sure our efforts don't count for naught in this final hurdle!" Alternate Tsubasa grinned.

"Now that's our Tsubasa!" Chris winked.

"Right on!" Kanata grinned.

Alternate Augusta simpered as she sighed.

"You gals are lucky that your Chris and Alito aren't screwed up the ass. Treasure them well, girls." the twenty years old woman chuckled softly.

_**Meanwhile - At the same time when the Ouroboros was unleashed...**_

"Hikari..." Alternate Katagiri Atsuko approached the alternate ninth Yuko Oshima; the former's eyes frowned in concern.

The brunette shook her head, her shoulders trembling and her eyes were flowing with warm, salty tears down her cheeks.

"How many lives are lost, just because of the things that I have done five years ago?" she spoke softly, looking down in shame.

"Hikari, Tsubasa have brought in Chris and Alito from the other dimension; the two maidens have survived the Akibastar's assault and even let go of their past successfully!" Alternate Atsuko reassured.

"Yeah, the alternate Chris and Alito are into their final phrase! We can help them too! They are going to call upon our help thanks to their Dualium-imbued aura!"

"Even then, it would be entirely useless! The Ouroboros has been unleashed and within hours we're all gonna die! Do you think it's possible even if they call upon our help? It's hopeless!" Alternate Hikari teared up.

"Hopeless? It ain't over till it's over, Hikari! That thing that you said isn't what the first Yuko Oshima would have said, or even ANY Yuko Oshimas in general!" the alternate seventh Yuko Oshima frowned.

"It's because of me that they are suffering for well over five years now! If it weren't for my over-zealousness the crap wouldn't have hit the fan! I ignore my friends' advice about not forcing myself over what I could normally do and I even ignore their attempts at going out with them by shouting back at them, thinking that they are against me! If all these stuff never happened then maybe things would have been different..." Alternate Hikari shot back.

"It's not entirely your fault to begin with! You wanted to protect Akibastar and you didn't expect yourself to lose control over the Center Novae's powers like we all do!" Alternate Yuko Oshima the 7th frowned.

"Besides, Chris and Alito have helped the fans of AKB0048 that were killed by the Chancellor Maiden realised that they have a part to play in ensuring AKB0048 succeeding in going against the Chancellor's mad reign! They also knew that it isn't entirely AKB0048's fault and are willing to assist and forgive us!" the alternate Yui Yokoyama the 6th followed.

"But I can't face them, I can't face the idols and my friends after all the crap I have done! Five years...during the five years we watched helplessly as the Chancellor mercilessly destroy every form of resistance against her. Killing every innocent being and imposing ridiculous curfews while watching every planet fall under the Chancellor's rule...If only I can just turn back and just slap myself for...for being so fucking annoying! But I can't now..."

"There's simply no time in moping around, Hikari! Things can't go back the way it was, but we can still help the residents in ending the mad reign of the Chancellor! The only way is to go forward, Hikari!" the alternate Yuko Oshima the 7th placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders.

"Chris and Alito are going to call for our help and we can't respond if you don't agree! You can do something good, Hikari! Things might not go back to the way it was but you can do something good for once! Besides, no one will blame you for the screw ups you have done!" Alternate Atsuko frowned.

Alternate Hikari looked at her role model and shook her head. However, the alternate Katagiri Atsuko grabbed both of the former's hands and frowned.

"You have always looked up to me, right? If you truly want to make me proud, then let us Center Novae Idols finish that final hurdle together!" Alternate Atsuko replied.

"Do you...do you really have that much faith in me? Even with all those..." Alternate Hikari gasped.

Alternate Atsuko nodded as she brought the rest of the other Center Novae Idols, along with Alternate Hikari, to the command room of the new AKB0048's base.

After listening to Chris's monologue of how Alternate Tsubasa's decision could pave the events that allowed the brainwashed members of AKB0048 to be back...  
Alternate Hikari's fists clenched hard as tears flowed out from her eyes once more.

"You see? Alternate Tsubasa's actions, her decision, need not be bad all the time! Every one of us will be playing a part in this final hurdle, even you. Hikari, you're not entirely useless! You still have a use, just like every one of us! Don't let Tsubasa down! They need our help and most importantly, they need your help as well!" Alternate Atsuko frowned.

_Everyone is playing his or her part in ensuring that the Chancellor Maiden has her back on the wall..._

_Atsuko-sempai is right...things can't go back to the way it was, but now I can be the difference between us Center Novae Idols being re-materialised, or Alternate Tsubasa thinking that she has made the biggest mistake ever because of her failure to end the Chancellor's reign...No...I_

Alternate Hikari could feel the flame inside her heart reigniting once more...

_No...NO! I don't want to disappoint them again! They're right! Tsubasa called Chris and Alito of the other dimension because she has faith in them! I have faith in them, and I have faith in Tsubasa! I don't want to let them down!_

Alternate Hikari's body glowed in a mixture of orange and yellow; a sign of her determination blazing back to life after desperately trying to find it back for five years...

"We might not know, Atsuko-sempai...but I guess we might sure as hell do something useful for once!" Alternate Hikari nodded.

Alternate Atsuko embraced the alternate ninth Yuko Oshima and simpered.

"I'm proud of you, Hikari. I know you have always wanted to be with me because of your admiration towards my work, and I can safely say...I'm never wrong about you." Alternate Atsuko replied.

"Thanks...sempai." Alternate Hikari teared up, simpering in return.

"Alright, ya lots! We're glad that Hikari can be back to her usual self for now, but can we save that cheesy scene for later? Chris and Alito are now calling for our help, so let's make a run for it!" the alternate eighth Yuko Oshima grinned.

As a huge light portal soon appeared in front of the group of center Novae Idols...

"This is it, Hikari...The final hurdle..." the alternate Atsuko nodded.

The alternate Hikari took a deep breath, exhaled deeply, and gave her trademark, cheeky grin.

"It's good to have Chris and Alito back, even if it's for a while!" she winked.

_**The final hurdle begins!**_


	16. Ouroboros Part I

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 16: Ouroboros Part I - Getting the remaining Idols back!**_

Soon enough, Vollkommen and Huayra, with help from the idols of their world, call forth the Center Novae and re-materialise all the alternate Center Novae Idols - all forty of them including the alternate Hikari Kimishima.

As soon as alternate Hikari Kimishima's eyes met Vollkommen and Huayra...

"That's...that's you - Chris and Alito...right?" the alternate ninth Yuko Oshima rubbed her eyes.

"It's us, Hikari. Welcome back!" Vollkommen simpered.

The alternate Hikari Kimishima's eyes became puppy-like as they teared up. The brunette ran towards them and wrapped her arms around the two goddess-human hybrids' waists all at once.

The tears of joy, relief, and gratitude flowed out at once from alternate Hikari's eyes as the Vollkommen and Huayra returned her embrace.

Alternate Katagiri Atsuko, who was wearing a red chequered costume, looked at the two goddess-human hybrid and the idols that have helped them before their awakening, and nodded firmly.

"Not alone...we're going to do it _together!_" Alternate Atsuko shot out.

"Not as idols, not as goddesses, not as spirits, and not as cyborgs, but as one race," Vollkommen and Huayra continued as their hands met the alternate thirteenth Atsuko Maeda's in a warm handshake.

_**"We fight together, in the name of the Human Race, and forge our destinies!"**_

_**Kasumigastar's Central Court Garden - After getting the surviving Akibastar Residents into the underground bomb shelter under the new AKB0048 base.**_

"This is it; Chris and Alito...Go and kick the Chancellor's ass for me, will ya?" Mr Sono simpered.

"We will, Mr Sono." Alito nodded softly.

"Have something personal against my parallel self, eh?" Chris chuckled.

"Even I shiver at the things my parallel self could do. What she did in this world to my parallel self is none of my business, but brainwashing my alternate daughter...Even if alternate Chieri is from the parallel world, that Chancellor bitch have drawn the line." Mr Sono frowned.

"We understand, Mr Sono. Rest assured!" Chris gave the thumbs up.

The Center Novae Idols crowded around Chris and Alito, ready to give the two maiden the extra support needed to boost their powers enough to tear through an opening to the Ouroboros...

"What will happen after that shall all be up to the both of you. We'll help you two in holding out against the swarms of enemies!" Alternate Yui Yokoyama the 6th nodded.

"Thanks for saving us...I know now it isn't the time to say this but, there has never been a better time to say 'thanks' then now." the alternate Ayaka Umeda the 3rd simpered.

Chris and Alito nodded in return.

"Let's get this done and over with before collateral damage presents itself." Alito replied.

"Right!"

_"Chris-sempai...Alito-sempai...is that you?" _A voice that was as similar as Kanata echoed through.

"That voice...the Kanata of this world?" Chris's eyes widened as she looked up and saw a translucent spirit of Alternate Kanata with long, red hair that was smooth and let down, a translucent spirit of Shiori Arisawa with long, green hair and a scar upon her left eyes, and a translucent spirit of Orine Aida with puffy orange-pink hair.

"S...Sister!" Alternate Sonata teared up upon seeing her sister after the former rushed over to meet the latter.

"I'm sorry...Sonati. I'm sorry that I'm not a good sister towards you." Alternate Kanata's eyes drooped down in sadness.

"Don't blame yourself, sis! We're going to finish the fight together as a team! Are we?" Alternate Sonata smiled wistfully.

"Thanks in freeing my sister from the Chancellor's grip, Chris and Alito." Alternate Kanata thanked, tears brimming from her eyes.

"There's nothing more that I can say; the idols whom you have helped out have said all we can say. We're lending you our hands as well, so don't let us down!" Alternate Shiori nodded.

"It's a shame that our Chris can't cope with her grief and must be stopped...but I guess on the other hand, it's good to see that both of you have not choose to take the same dark path like the Chancellor did. Thanks for calling us spirits along in making an impact in this last hurdle." Alternate Orine simpered.

"After the Final Hurdle, you all will be able to pass on peacefully. Let's make sure every effort count!" Huayra nodded.

"Right!"

Both the goddess of Absolution and Wind concentrate their Dualium-imbued aura as the Center Novae idols, the alternate idols present, and their dimension's idols' radiance merged.

The radiance and the Center Novae brought forth a surge of energy like never before. A renewed sense of confidence and power flowed through Vollkommen's and Huayra's veins as their eyes glowed with power, their wings spread out majestically as a rainbow-like cosmic aura surrounded the two goddess-human hybrid.

"Shall we, my love?" Huayra simpered.

"You need to say more?" Vollkommen grinned.

"We will help you, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei! We followed you into this world for a reason, right?" Suzuko simpered.

"They called for our help; we will not let their efforts go to waste!" Sonata followed.

"Let's spank 'em good!" Mayuyu Type III grinned.

Vollkommen simpered.

"Ya think we're going to leave you all behind? After all, accidental or not, we're going to charge through the Ouroboros together!"

Alternate Augusta stepped forth, a look of determination etched upon her face as she clenched her fists and her blades glowed with confidence.

"Leave this final task of defending the base to us, Chris and Alito! We'll make sure those mooks will never see the end of day!" Alternate Augusta nodded.

Vollkommen and Huayra nodded as they spread out her hands as their warm aura surrounded Kanata, Sonata, Nagisa, Chieri, Suzuko, and Mayuyu Type III surrounding with the same rainbow aura the goddess-human hybrid possessed.

"Nice!" Nagisa gasped as she felt her body becoming as light as a feather and she floated.

"Sweeeeeeeet! We can fly just like Icy-sensei and Windy-sensei!" Sonata chirped as she zipped around Kanata.

"Let's face your parallel menace together, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei!" Chieri beamed as she extended her right hand, along with Kanata, Sonata, Nagisa, and Suzuko.

Vollkommen and Huayra joined in and shot out, "For our hearts and for others!"

The goddesses and the idols nodded as their aura glowed immensely and they flew straight towards the Ouroboros's giant, sinister, and circular body.

Alternate Tsubasa, who was sitting on her wheelchair, looked up at the dark, stormy skies, a smile of confidence etched across her face.

"Let's do our part in protecting the shelter from the Chancellor Maiden's troops!" she commanded.

The alternate idols present grinned and nodded. "Right on!"

_**Ouroboros...**_

Thanks to the aura Center Novae's aura, Vollkommen, Huayra, and the idols were able to destroy certain parts of the Ouroboros's body to create an entrance into its belly.

The goddess-human hybrids and the idols landed on the Ouroboros's platform that led into the entrance itself.

"So this is it...the weapon that represents the cycle of life and destruction." Nagisa exhaled deeply.

"To think that this weapon of mass destruction could be created off human's flaws and darkest emotions..." Mayuyu Type III frowned.

"Once we go in, there's no turning back..." Chieri followed.

"No time in moping around, then. We have to get to the core as soon as possible!" Huayra replied firmly.

"Right!" the rest replied.

When the team got into the corridor of the Ouroboros, their eyes widened in shock and awe as they saw that the surrounding were nothing related to the dark and icy atmosphere outside...

The entire corridor room was enamoured with jewelleries on the windows and long, smooth, and velvety curtains. A red rug rolled in front of them, as if to 'welcome' the team into the belly of the Ouroboros. The room was bright and sparkly clean and there was a chandelier on top of the corridor room itself, giving off a sense of delusion and grandeur.

"This is...unexpected..." Vollkommen frowned.

_"Thanks for being so obvious...my loathsome copy!"_

Soon enough, a hologram of the Chancellor Maiden appeared in front of the team, wearing a mechanical strait jacket with ice locks tightening the Chancellor Maiden's body. She was wearing a calm, yet sinister smile upon her face.

"Welcome to my throne, up upon the skies where everything will soon be under the command of the one and only Fuhrer, me! Splendid isn't it, the insides of my Ouroboros? That sense of grandeur must have lured you into thinking that this is what could have been if you follow my rules, right?" she spoke calmly.

Vollkommen stepped out and faced the hologram, a frown etched across her face.

"That delusion of yours, bathing in a sense of grandeur, that belief that had you thinking that all humans don't deserve a chance to live...You had exactly become what you're fighting against all along! What do you think the Fuschias will say if they saw you in this miserable state?" she replied.

"They are nothing but just mere mortals who couldn't comprehend their own dark desires. They are defective and so are all of you! The destiny of destruction is unchangeable; I will be their new Queen of the New World in which I shall create! As for the Fuschias, I have done them proud, am I not? I'm going to free the humans from their suffering, their flaws, and their fate of forever evolving and killing one another in the name of some stupid asinine excuse!" the Chancellor Maiden cackled.

"Humans might be, of a kinder word, dense at times, but that doesn't means executing everything for the sins of just a few!" Vollkommen shot back.

"The idols of your world have told us about your heinous deeds...we will stop you!" Chieri followed.

The Chancellor Maiden continued cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West...

"Heh...those humans have done that before, haven't they? Don't they have done it since the beginning when the cave dwellers started? Ah...always judging a particular race, games, cars, person, health, or anything humans interact. Have they not, those humans? I'm just merely giving them a taste of their own medicine - everything that signifies the worst in humanity!"

She continued, "So naïve, are we? Well then, if you want to face me, then why don't you entertain the idols that I have placed in the next few rooms onwards? They seemed to be...say of a better word...lonely. You might find that they will entertain you very well. So please, play with them! Let's see whether you all have the stamina needed to past these sets of trials ahead of you all! If you do, then perhaps I can continue my monologues about why those puny humans don't deserve to live in this world, aside from their judgmental behaviour!" the Chancellor Maiden smirked.

"You know, Chancellor. For someone who calls yourself a self-proclaimed 'Fuhrer', you do have some uncreative ways of entertaining us, do you?" Huayra taunted.

"We shall see who has the last laugh then!" the Chancellor Maiden teleported out.

Vollkommen did a facepalm on her cheeks. "Great...not these sons of bitches; of all the things she could be going for in anticipating our eventual meeting, she has to resort to the oldest clichés in the book by pulling off a Megaman Final Stage Trope."

"Huh?" the idols wondered.

Vollkommen frowned. "The Boss Rush Mode...The Chancellor Maiden must have used the battle data that she had stored in the brainwashed idols and recreate them.

"You should be strong enough! We'll deal with the boss rush while you and Alito-sensei deal with the mad Chancellor!" Suzuko nodded firmly.

"No. We can sense that there are energy signatures in several rooms that are not of recreated battle data. Rather, they are the coerced idols who are not knocked back to their senses." Huayra warned as Vollkommen nodded along.

"That reminds me...the alternate Mimori!" Kanata's eyes widened.

"Alternate Yuka may be here as well, seeing as she's not back to our side yet." Chieri followed.

"With our new powers, we might be able to get them back ASAP before trouble hits ashore." Kanata nodded.

"We need to be present for our cybernetics to hack and permanently remove their slaving protocols." Vollkommen called out.

"Let's haul ass then!" Sonata nodded.

The team was able to sweep through the recreated battle data within minutes, but no sign of the remaining coerced idols...

"Strange...I could have sworn that there are several signatures that are not recreated data." Vollkommen crossed her arms.

_"We are, of course..." _

"Rino? How is she here?" the goddess of Absolution frowned.

Three figures appeared several meters from Vollkommen and co - the seventh Rino Sahihara, Yuka, and Mimori.

The alternate seventh Rino Sashihara wore a dark crimson rose armor with spikes upon its shoulder pad and a hat made of dark, sinister looking roses. Her eyes glowed red as her breathing seemed monotonous, yet creepy.

"Rino, Mimori, Yuka...You're all coerced by the Chancellor, I see." Vollkommen frowned, as a soft clink sounded on her rune-imbued eyes.

Huayra managed to hear the soft clink from Vollkommen's eyes and gave a small nod. The former's eyes clinked along as well.

"Yuka, Mimori, Rino-sempai...you all know that the Chancellor's reign is crumbling, why the denial that there's other ways of maintaining peace in the entire Akiba Galaxy System?" Nagisa frowned.

"Weren't Chris-sensei's and Alito-sensei's aura enough to cause their protocols to malfunction?" Suzuko wondered.

"RIno is pessimism, Mimori is not being seductive enough, Yuka is disloyalty towards anyone just because she didn't confess her love to Mamoru, or so she thought. All of them are negative traits that the Chancellor Maiden perceived and requires an active command for the Protocols to work, and that command is to thwart our attempt at destroying the Ouroboros. Besides, they're on overdrive mode." Huayra frowned.

"Over what?" Sonata wondered.

"Overdrive, basically operational mode - no mind swaying techniques will be effective." Vollkommen replied calmly.

"Your smartness ain't gonna get you anywhere...As long as the Chancellor Maiden successfully cured the entire universe of its sickness, we will be truly free! You lots will just be stinkers in the pits of hell for all we care!" Absolute Mimori smirked.

_"Acting as guards to delay our progress by means of speech, and people say that non-combat boss fights exists only in games." _Vollkommen thought.

"Even if you lots could gang up on us, wouldn't you feel guilty about hurting your own teammates through collateral damage from the room itself? This isn't some boss rush room with protected barrier against damage from your attacks, ya know..." Rose Armor Alternate Rino clenched her fists and smirked.

'We do not plan to defeat you via violence; we're not dumb." Vollkommen smirked.

"Wha?" Yuka's eyes widened as she soon collapsed unconscious.

"Yuka? What did you do to Yu...?" Mimori fell shortly after.

"What just happened? Why are my mates falling one by one, you bastards!" alternate Rose Armor seventh Rino Sashihara fumed, her eyes glowed bright red as a rush of wind begin to surround her, poised for attack.

"Getting you back, that's what we do!" Vollkommen and Huayra's eyes glowed intensely. The alternate seventh Rino Sashihara slumped onto the floor shortly after as well.

"Count on advanced hacking abilities as a result of the Center Novae's Aura." Nagisa heaved a sigh of relief.

The room rumbled strongly afterwards, causing the idols to lose balance and fell on their bums.

"Ow...Sonata's bum hurts..." Sonata winced.

"Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei, we'll stay behind and take care of them! Get to the throne room, quick!" Kanata worryingly shot out.

Vollkommen and Huayra nodded.

"You girls be careful!" Vollkommen gave a thumb up.

"Right!" the idols responded with their thumbs up.


	17. Ouroboros Part II

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 17: Ouroboros Part II - Godhood Delusion!**_

_**(AN: NO NAME are AKB0048's members - Nagisa Motomiya, Kanata Shinonome, Sonata Shinonome, Mimori Kishida, Yuka Ichijyo, Orine Aida, Suzuko Kanzaki, Chieri Sono, and Makoto Yokomizo.) **_

_**Throne Room's entrance...**_

The goddess of Absolution and the goddess of Wind took a deep breath when they face a huge, factory-like door. In the middle of the door is a symbol of ice glowing softly in blue.

"This is it...ya ready, honey?" Vollkommen simpered.

"Huayra nodded and gave a thumb up, "Put it simply, no victory, no tomorrow! And I wouldn't wanna lose you!"

"Let's do this..." Vollkommen and Huayra placed their palm on the door as it reacted by opening up its locking mechanisms.

As soon as Vollkommen and Huayra stepped into the Throne Room, their eyes widened in shock.

The entire Throne Room was unusually vast and there were no signs of ceilings at all - just a blue sky stretched into the horizon instead, a huge Sky Garden with pink petals blowing them occasionally. They walked on the red carpet, gentle winds wafted around the atmosphere, carrying a strong rose's aroma.

"If that isn't irony, I don't know what else is..." Huayra frowned, sensing the ominous wind.

Vollkommen could feel a tingle down her spine, but managed to steel herself; managing a frown on her face while calming herself down.

Shortly after, the two goddess-human hybrids stood face to face with the Chancellor Maiden herself, who was sitting on the Throne itself. The Throne's back has nine branches that spread out into a large purple orb.

The Chancellor Maiden clapped and laughed slowly as she stood up.

"Bravo, bravo...I would have known that you will overcome the boss rush moments. You truly proved that you're my parallel counterpart after all!" the Chancellor Maiden cackled.

"So...you have to resort to this 'Final Solution' just for the sins of one man?" Vollkommen frowned.

"Hehehehe...really, my parallel goon, do you really think that those humans are worth protecting? I have said all that I can say and now, I will show you an example of the worse in humanity!" the Chancellor Maiden snapped her finger as two icicle prison erupted from both sides of her throne, holding a short, silver hair idol and a twin-tail brunette - two familiar figures that the goddess-human hybrids knew too well. Both idols were frozen while floating in mid-air.

"Sae? Megumi?" Vollkommen and Huayra shot out in shock.

"You see these two idols? They are examples of people who bring out the worst in humanity! Sae does not care about her friends while concentrating on her successors' work way too much to notice, and Megumi takes out her anger by disrespecting the elders and even go so far as to hurt other people who are clearly better than her! Their relationship slowly shrivelling away, tearing each other apart mentally just because Megumi thinks that she cannot be as good, if not, better than Youko...One resents the other, while the other attempts to make up lost time despite being a successor. Conflicts created, causing the worst of humanity to be shown to all...Both side could not negotiate so why not just end them with the most primitive ways possible, elimination!" The Chancellor Maiden smirked.

"You...killed Sae and Megumi just because their relationship has been souring, even though it's clear that their bonds are improving since their time on Tundrastar?" Huayra shot back in anger.

"Kill? No, no, no...I was just giving them their salvation needed to escape the miseries of human flaws! You see, when Sae attempts to reconcile with Megumi, the latter will always reject her offer because of inferiority complex, right? It's a clear sign of rivalry! What does rivalry cause? People killing left and right, snubbing people off, friendship ruined, marriage broken up, greed and avarice emerges, DES taking advantage of the situation and worst of all, AKB0048 failing to do their part in stopping internal and external conflicts from subsiding...Really, how weak are those fools? That's when I realize one thing..." the Chancellor Maiden took a deep breath before continuing.

"The reason all of those sins happen in the first place is because of one thing...EVOLUTION! Humans need to evolve and adapt and in the process of doing so, will find new goals to give their quest more meaning! When they faced with other people who have the same dream as theirs, their sense of needing to succeed far exceeds the needs of friendship, kindness, love. Why? It's humans' way of saying, 'I want to be better than you!'. Those dream seekers will soon notice that though their achieved their aims, there only emptiness and misery ensues because their friends have left them. Eventually they will justify ways to evolve and improve themselves once more! I came to realise that nothing good will come out of this world, but an empty and miserable future...Hikari Kimishima is another example of said anomaly besides Megumi and Youko! She achieved her aim, but at the cost of her disappearance and the eventual demise of Akibastar. I'm sad...but at the same time, I'm glad that her behaviour allowed me to understand the greatest human flaw!" the Chancellor Maiden shrugged.

"And so you're thinking that by being ruler, you will be able to rid the universe of its flaws?" Vollkommen frowned.

"No, no, no! Me, a ruler? You must be off your mind! Talk about a life of misery..." the Chancellor Maiden smirked.

"I want to create a new world! I want to bring new life into the world and protect its future. I will prove to those poppy AKB0048 bastards that singing poppy songs all they long will not help in the long run!" she cackled.

"Don't make us laugh! They are giving us encouragement to see through our dark times! I can stand as witness! What do you think your parents and relatives will think of you when they found out that you became a god just to rule over innocent beings, imposing ridiculous rules, killing innocent beings, and becoming who you're fighting against all along?" Vollkommen crossed her arms.

Clinks could be heard on the Chancellor's Maiden's armor as her throne begin absorbing negative energies onto the tubes that were connecting her.

_**"I don't think I'm a god...I AM...A GOD!"**_

The Chancellor Maiden threw off her strait jacket, revealing a faceless dark purple matter with dark blue tattoos from her chest made up her body. She spread her arms out wide rising up to the skies as it cracked and diminished into fragments of ice, revealing the real, stormy skies.

The fragments of ice that created the illusionary skies gathered together to form nine plate-like structures glowing with nine different colors - Green, red, yellow, orange-yellow, pink, light red, dark blue, light blue, and violet.

The plates surrounded the Chancellor Maiden. The light red and light blue plates formed an icicle halo above her head; the green, red and yellow plates formed the left side of her body while the pink, dark blue and orange-yellow plates formed the right side of her body. The purple plate formed her 'tail' below her foot.

The Chancellor Maiden's blob-like body unveiled herself in a crystal like armor with spikes on her shoulder pads, large icicle boots, and a dark blue with golden lining jumpsuit. She let down her long, dark blue hair as a translucent visor covered her eyes. Her dark blue eyes flashed as scribbles of data scrolled down her visor's display, reconfiguring the Chancellor's new form.

The Chancellor crossed her arms and spread her limbs out wide as the six plates on her sides formed energy blades that acted as 'wings', the purple plate that formed her 'tail-blade', and the light blue and light red plates that materialised a halo made of ice.

A burst of cold air threatened to blow Vollkommen and Huayra away but the Center Novae shield managed to hold their ground.

_"Absolute Zero - Seraph Form...To think that the plates that made up her wings represents this dimension's NO NAME members based on their Zodiac Armours' power...Looks like there's no other way to convince her than to wrestle it back from her..."_ Vollkommen frowned, her left arm holding Huayra's right firmly.

"The world that you live in it is defective. Before a new world can be made, this world must be reset! That's when the power of the Ouroboros comes in! I will let those puny mortals see their error of their ways as I payback their negative emotions by loads! I have already decided the fate of the world as its god; the destiny of destruction cannot be changed!" Ultimate Absolute Zero Seraph Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia boasted.

Vollkommen looked down and soon enough begin to laugh sarcastically, shocking Huayra.

"What?" Absolute Zero Seraph Chris raised her right eyebrow in shock.

"Alright, I concede...you're a god, fine! But what good does it make then? You make this world, fine! Even if you did make this world, one thing remains clear, _**we make our own destiny!**_ Yes, the idols of our world might have helped us in rediscovering ourselves, but they are right. We are who we are today because we choose to accept their help! We are the ones who write our lives and we made that choice, and look at where we are now!" Vollkommen then brought out her Neo-Lifebane, attached it into one big scythe, and pointed at the corrupted Seraph. "We're going to bring you down and take back our destiny!"

The alternate idols who were defending their new base gasped, their eyes widened as they saw what had become of the Chancellor Maiden's new form...

"The Chancellor merged with the Ouroboros's core..." Alternate Kanata frowned.

Alternate Augusta saw the dark, majestic figure looming across the skies.

"Final Phase, everyone; the mooks will be more than motivated to rid us all. Let's give them whatever we got!" the female warrior raised her voice.

_"Chris, Alito...thank you for bringing my best friends back. Even if we're only going to be teaming up temporarily, I will treasure your contributions and pass them for future generations to come! We'll win this!" _the alternate Sakiko Matsui looked ahead, her eyes glowing with confidence as her blade reacted by glowing along.

_"Chris...Alito...don't lose it now. We have come too far to turn back, let alone be defeated or back down. Either we win, or we give u our lives trying!" _Katagiri Atsuko clenched her fists, giving a firm sense of confidence upon her face.

_"Do it for us, Chris and Alito! Do it for every single living being in the Akiba Star Galaxy System; we'll be right at ya back!"_ Alternate Akira nodded softly.

"So...you still stick by your belief that human's flaws make the world interesting...That which you call 'hope', that empty misery, it disgusts me! Evolution...if they want it, I will give it to them! I will destroy you, your loved ones, and everyone around me!" Absolute Zero Seraph Chris bellowed as she covered herself in a blue crimson barrier.

"It's not over till it's over, you deluded crap! Huayra!" Vollkommen looked at the goddess of Wind and both nodded firmly.

_**"Time to kick your ass!"**_


	18. Ouroboros Part III - The Idols' Hearts!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 18: Ouroboros Part III - The Idols' Hearts; Vollkommen and Huayra's new powers shown!**_

"So be it...You lots will suffer by my iron fists!" Absolute Zero Seraph Chris Fuschia bellowed as she summoned detached her tail blade and her halo's plate.

The tail blade separated into two purple plates as floated on top and the light red and light blue plates levitated on the ground, trapping both Vollkommen and Huayra.

_"Water Storm!"_

The four plates glowed as the Mad Seraph summoned two large toradoes. The strong suction pulled Vollkommen and Huayra closer to the waterspouts, while the massive aquatic storm shot out several branching water towers straight at them!

"My dear!" Huayra shot out.

The Goddess of Absolution nodded as both goddess human hybrids drew out there signature weapons and unleashed two huge shockwaves at plates on the ground. The damage inflicted was strong enough to cause malfunction to the four plates temporarily, thus cutting the attack short.

However, several waterspout projectiles managed to strike their shoulder one of their shoulder pads, causing them to wince slightly.

"Well, at least we ain't taking the full force of the attack. No sweat!" Vollkommen smirked.

"How can it be? My attacks, blocked short by your puny shockwaves?" Absolute Zero Seraph Chris raised her eyebrows in shock.

A crossfire symbol appeared within Huayra's visor and aimed for Absolute Zero Seraph Chris's plates.

"Think fast; _Novae Rain_!"

The Goddess of Wind released multiple copies of her Sturms blade and instantly landed a hard hit upon the plates the Absolute Zero's plates itself twice!

"I will waste you!"

The deluded Seraph detached her purple, light red, and light blue plates and formed two stars that shoot like a boomerang towards the two goddesses.

"Taste my _Scion of Darkness!_"

Both Vollkommen and Huayra scanned through the area, scanned through the stars' rotation speed, and managed to place themselves within seconds such that the giant shurikens spun over without slashing them.

Absolute Zero Seraph quickly raised her right hand as she smirked.

"Do you think I am so stupid enough to let you get pass my setup? _Asps of Light!"_

A crosshair locked onto both the Goddess of Absolution and Wind as a thick plasma laser shot out from the Chancellor's right hand.

The crosshair tracked their movement and managed to lock-on to them thrice, but Vollkommen and Huayra, with their enhanced reflexes, managed to capitalise in the split-second delay between the lock-on and the shooting lasers to dodge them.

"You think this is it?"

Absolute Zero Seraph Chris created six crosshairs and commanded them to lock onto the two goddess-human hybrids.

Vollkommen and Huayra looked into each other's eyes and nodded; they knew what to do to dodge the incoming barrage of lasers.

Their aura turned red as they stutter their steps, deliberately causing the six crosshairs to home in on them in quick succession.

_"NOW!"_

Mentally timing themselves, Vollkommen and Huayra successfully did an acrobatic flip out of the crosshairs and lasers' reach.

"Impossible! Do you think that is all I got? _**Blade of Judgement!"**_

The corrupted Seraph, enraged at her failures to land her attacks, used her 'tail blade', drove it to the ground, and charged straight into the two goddess-human hybrids from the far end of the battle scene.

Vollkommen and Huayra's aura formed an apparition of Kanata Shinonome, at the same time when Kanata's necklace and Kirara glowed.

The redhead idol clenched her necklace with both hands as her Kirara shone brightly.

_"Take all my support, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei!"_

Vollkommen and Huayra faced towards the approaching juggernaut, their back facing each other as they raised their right and left hand.

_"Novae Rain: Jackpot Burst!"_

Streams of blue and green lasers covered with Kanata's aura poured themselves towards the approaching Chancellor, damaging the plates enough to cause temporary malfunction to her shield.

"NO! How can you have drawn your strengths from your idols? Kanata's...Kanata's aura? IMPOSSIBLE!" the Chancellor's eyes widened in genuine shock.

"Surprised, are we? There you are, forcing the idols to give you support via the plates that you created, while the well wishes from the idols of our dimension gave us the same support, and then some!" Vollkommen shot back, her eyes glowing with determination.

"Face it, Chancellor. Your delusions of godhood are over; there's still time to accept that you can't keep up the peace by your own! We can help you!" Huayra followed.

Absolute Zero Seraph Chris's hands trembled, her veins bulging near her temples, and her eyes glowing dark blue with fury.

"NEVER! MY RULE IS RIGHT AND I WILL ENFORCE THEM BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!" the corrupted Seraph gathered the nine plates and materialised a huge ice dragon-like structure.

"NO ESCAPE!"

The ice dragon roared as its huge body sped towards Vollkommen and Huayra, complete with large icicle tridents upon its scaly body.

Vollkommen and Huayra's aura glowed orange-yellow as Sonata's Kirara glowed brightly.

_"Icy-sensei! Windy-sensei! Go spank 'em good; I will be behind you!"_

Sonata clenched her necklace as her eyes glowed along with her Kirara's radiance.

_"Bunny Blink: Adventurous Heart!"_

Vollkommen and Huayra did a hop as they soon disappeared into thin air. The corrupted Seraph attempted to detect them but failed, blinded by her own rage that had seethed from her heart for five years.

Vollkommen appeared right in front of Absolute Zero Seraph Chris and unleashed a huge, forceful cleave towards the seemingly defenseless Chancellor.

_**"You think I'm gonna go down like that?"**_

The corrupted Seraph teleported behind the goddess of Absolution and drew out her Dark Lifebane.

"I WILL END YOU!" she screamed, her insanity echoed through the skies as she cleaved.

At the same time, Suzuko's emerald necklace glowed as her emerald-green Kirara followed.

_"This is my turn to help! Please, prove those bullies wrong!"_

Huayra appeared right behind the mad Seraph as the former's Sturms merged into her arms and morphed into two large tornadoes glowing in an emerald aura.

_"Smaragd Storm: Sintflutartige Drill!" (Emerald Storm: Torrential Drill)_

Huayra impaled the surprised Absolute Zero Seraph Chris by her back. Vollkommen took the sign and teleported out of harm's way as large amounts of Sturms projectiles struck down the mad Seraph.

The microscopic wind blades inside the projectiles sliced the fibres of the Chancellor Maiden's cybernetics, inflicting immense damage.

_System error: Armor damage at 50%_

_Flight systems at 70%; switching to mid-air range_

"You fool! This is beyond comprehension!" Absolute Zero Seraph Chris attempted to get rid of Huayra, but she failed to notice the charging Vollkommen brandishing her merged Neo-Lifebane.

_"Ice von Auflosung: Severing Schlag!"_

The mad Seraph attempted to block herself with her icicle shield, Vollkommen's Neo-Lifebane broke through the thick shield and impaled through Absolute Zero Seraph Chris's body.

Despite heavy damage, the mad Seraph gritted her bloodstained teeth and grabbed hold of Vollkommen's Neo Lifebane.

_"__**The Grant of Destiny - Infinite Cannon!"**_

The nine plates surrounded her and unleashed a huge, thick laser at a surprised Vollkommen.

"CHRIS!" Huayra shot out in horror as she tried to block the Infinite Cannon.

Back in the Chris and co.'s dimension, Makoto Yokomizo's necklace and blue Kirara begin to shine.

Earlier in the day, Makoto got wind that Chris and Alito were transported into a parallel dimension and were fighting their way back.

_"Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei needs my help..."_

The dark blue hair teenage girl clenched and raised her necklace up high.

"Whenever you are, Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei, please come back safely! The NO NAME members are behind you in every ways possible; _**you have helped us, now let us help you!**_" Makoto frowned as her eyes glowed in determination.

_**Back in the parallel dimension...**_

Absolute Zero Seraph Chris smirked as she thought she had gotten rid of Vollkommen; no one could survive a plasma attack of such high density at direct range, but then...

_"Right back at ya!" _

"What?" the Mad Seraph's eyes widened in horror.

_"Absolution Arts: Javelin Burst!" _

A huge, icicle spear shot out from Vollkommen's Neo Lifebane, pierced through the Infinite Cannon, impaled Absolute Zero Seraph Chris's body, and cut her Infinite Cannon short as she slammed into the floor.

Vollkommen hovered in the air surrounded in a dark blue aura, her body charred from the Infinite Cannon but she wiped her forehead and grinned, much to Huayra's relief.

"I gotta admit, that's a pretty strong attack you have there! You're pretty good, especially with the way you reflect a small percentage of attacks back to us without us realizing it!" the Goddess of Absolution huffed as she gave a thumb up to her lover, wincing slightly.

_"Thanks...Makoto..." _Vollkommen simpered.

Alternate Augusta looked at the Goddess of Absolution and Wind; her eyes sparkled with admiration.

_"Calling forth the well-wishes of your fellow idol friends...The bonds that reached out through space and time as they unite as one and unleashed the limitless potential that lies within...Now that's the Chris and Alito we expect!"_ she grinned.

Desperate, the mad Seraph roared as she gathered her plates and formed a large mountain structure.

_**"I WILL SHOW YOU MY ERUPTING RAGE!"**_

Huge amounts of lava erupted from the ground of the Ouroboros, branching themselves towards the Goddess-human hybrids and surrounding them in a cage-like structure.

_**Back in Chris and co.'s world...**_

Mimori's necklace and peach-like Kirara glowed brightly. The purple hair eighth Mariko Shinoda, too, caught wind of Chris and Alito's disappearance into the parallel dimension.

"Mimori...your necklace is glowing! What happened?" Mrs Kishida, Mimori's mother, wondered.

"It's Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei! I can feel their determination in making through the final hurdle needed to come back from the parallel dimension!" Mimori replied in excitement.

"Let's give them the support they need!" Mr Kishida, Mimori's father, nodded firmly.

The Kishidas raised their hands up in the air, with Mimori's necklace by the center, glowing intensely along with her peach-like Kirara.

_"Hustle up, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei! Let us help you along; we will give you our all!" _

_**Back in the Parallel Dimension...**_

Huayra and Vollkommen's aura became purple as their eyes glowed violet.

_"Giga Attack: Vacuum Flash!"_

Huayra punched the ground as multiple voids surrounded her and sucked in the streams of fire into the limitless space itself.

_"__Befehl Arts: Sintflutartige Blitz!"_

_Vollkommen blinked straight over to Absolute Zero Seraph and launched several flurries of combo slashes onto the latter's body freezing parts of the mad Seraph's electronic circuitries._

_"RELEASE! Giga Attack: Calamity Flare!"_

Streams of firestorms shot out from the voids and rained down upon the surprised Seraph's body, melting the ice crystals that were stuck on parts of the Seraph's circuitries and overloading her.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Absolute Zero Seraph Chris gritted as she launched a powerful uppercut that Vollkommen managed to evade, but the shockwave that followed right after managed to land a hit on her.

Huayra managed to hold Vollkommen by her back, thus preventing the Goddess of Absolution from falling back any further.

"Thanks, Huayra..." Vollkommen blushed lightly as she nodded, simpering.

The Goddess of Wind blushed and returned a heartfelt smile in return.

Both goddess-human hybrids breathed heavily and clutched on to their bruises by their arms as they looked on at the mad Seraph, who was trembling and seething in anger. Her bloodshot eyes filled with anger and frustration over her failure at causing immense damage towards Vollkommen and Huayra despite their injuries.

"She's pretty stubborn...Just like me when I'm on the verge of losing myself back in our world when I'm twenty years old, while trying to be the best in the automotive industry." Vollkommen exhaled deeply.

"Well...except that you're willing to admit that you can't just do it alone, and I'm glad that you still have me in your heart." Huayra simpered and winked.

"Yeah...count myself lucky that I'm able to snap back before losing my crap." Vollkommen chuckled.

The mad Seraph struggled to get up, her eyes still bloodshot with rage and confusion, a far cry from her usual calm, sophisticated, yet cunning Chancellor Maiden. Her hands clenched onto whatever was left of her unwavering confidence as any sense of reasoning and tactile planning were smashed into smithereens.

Gathering her nine plates, Absolute Zero Seraph Chris formed an enormous sabre, which she proceeded to cleave the floor with its blade's body, unleashing a gigantic shockwave emanating cold, hard, hatred with ice.

_**Back in Chris and Alito's dimension...**_

"Orine, your necklace...it's shining!" Mrs Aida, Orine's mom, gasped.

Orine Aida, too, got wind of Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Chieri, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata's 'accidental' transportation into a parallel dimension.

"Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei have called for our help to break through the final hurdle needed to get back to our dimension! Please, mom, dad...let us gave them our well-wishes!" the pink hair idol smiled.

"They have helped us...so why shouldn't we help them?" Mr Aida gave a firm nod while simpering.

The Aidas raised their hands up high as Orine clutched her necklace firmly by her hands, her flower Kirara shining brightly like the eternal sun.

"Like the blossoming flower at the end of a storm, let there be light paved at the end of a dark road! Our well-wishes as one, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei, take it!" The Aidas beamed.

_**Back in the Mad Seraph's world...**_

Vollkommen and Huayra could feel a rush of energy once more as their aura illuminated in crimson pink - the apparition of Orine Aida...

_"Leben Aura!" (Life Aura!)_

Vollkommen and Huayra raised their right and left hand straight at the approaching shockwave, summoning a huge mauve aura with a flame-like body that engulfed them.

The huge wave of hatred clashed with the aura that the goddess-human hybrids set up. A huge burst of light soon followed as the aura neutralized the shockwave, but at the cost of the aura itself.

"Heh, now we're on equal footing!" Absolute Zero Seraph Chris smirked, but her happiness was short-lived as both Vollkommen and Huayra surrounded themselves with the Life Aura once more!

"No...IMPOSSIBLE! Your Aura can REGENERATE LIKE MINE?!"

"Give it up, my twisted self...You know that your reign is at an end!" Vollkommen frowned.

"NEVER!" the Mad Seraph screamed as she did several blitz attack, including her Asps of Light laser attack, but the Life Aura was able to neutralise them easily.

Desperate, the Mad Seraph rose up and regained her ability to reconstruct her 'wings', 'halo', 'tail-blade', and her 'shield'. Yet, despite the reconstruction, Vollkommen and Huayra made sure that her efforts were down to nought as they used their Novae Rain: Jackpot Burst once more.

Absolute Zero Seraph Chris attempted a blazing angular right hook upon Vollkommen...

_**Back in Chris, Alito, and co.'s dimension...**_

Yuka's necklace glowed intensely, shocking both Mamoru and Yuka herself, who were having a date by Akiba Park's fountain.

"Yuka, your necklace!" Mamoru exclaimed.

Yuka's eyes widened, but soon felt a familiar sense of warmth as she could feel the source of why her necklace was glowing.

"Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei, they need our help! They're trapped in a parallel dimension and they need our help to get out of where they are now!" the blonde idol replied.

Mamoru grabbed Yuka's hands firmly. "Chris and Alito have helped us thus far and even allowed us to have the courage needed to confess to each other...so let us have our well-wishes heard by them, shall we?"

Yuka blushed, smiled brightly, and nodded as she raised her necklace along with Mamoru. The blonde idol's twin-tail Kirara rose above the loving couple and shone brightly.

_"Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei, throughout your journey in redemption, you have helped us in making our bonds grow closer even with the increased DES assault and busy idol schedules... Words can't say how grateful we are, so let us help you with this! Please, take our well-wishes with you as well!" _Yuka and Mamoru's eyes glowed intensely as they declared their gratitude.

_**Back in the Mad Seraph's dimension...**_

Vollkommen's aura transitioned to a yellow shade as she quickly raised her Neo-Lifebane and impaled the hilt of her scythe with all her might.

_"Solar-Befehl: Gefrierbrand!" (Solar Command: Freeze Burn!)_

As soon as Absolute Zero Seraph Chris's fists contacted Vollkommen's Neo-Lifebane, a pillar of laser made of ice and light blast straight down the Mad Seraph's body.

The thick and dense laser scorched and freezed the Mad Seraph's body immensely, causing severe malfunction on her analytical components of her CPU and reflexes aside from the intense battle damage.

As the Vollkommen's attack blown the Mad Seraph's off, the former's aura turned purplish-red as she unleashed waves of crescent-like energy slashes!

Both Kanata and Mimori clutched their necklace once more as the two, together with Vollkommen, screamed...

_"__Schneiden In Zwei Mit Einem Schlag: Grobartiger Phantasm - MAX!"_

Vollkommen unleashed two stream-like slashes repeatedly from her Neo-Lifebane. The slashes branched out into even more rainbow-imbued energy streams as they rained down upon the Mad Seraph's body.

Huayra merged her Sturms into her arms once more as her light green aura transitioned into a combination of emerald and orange-yellow aura. She teleported right behind the Mad Seraph as Suzuko, Sonata, and the Goddess of Wind herself shot out,

_"Smaragd Storm: Sintflutartige Surge!" (Emerald Storm: Torrential Surge!)_

Huayra spread out her wings as she unleashed a huge torrential rush of air that surrounded the desperate Seraph. The Goddess of Wind merged with the storm itself and appeared in multiple direction all at once, raining down slashes, projectiles, razor-sharp winds, punches, and kicks upon the Mad Seraph.

Absolute Zero Seraph Chris attempted to parry Huayra's attack, but her defense was soon let down by barrages of attacks that struck from her rear. The Mad Seraph soon plummeted onto the ground, breathing in agony as the goddess-human hybrids hovered on the other side of the battlefield, breathing heavily.

"You know it's over...I admire your wish in wanting to rid the world of evil, but this is just...no." Vollkommen frowned.

Absolute Zero Seraph struggled to get up, her legs trembling slightly as she attempted to reboot her systems and plates once more.

"You think that will stop me from eliminating evolution? People attempted to stop it before, but they are accused of being afraid of change even when the side effects are for all to see! If people want destruction as a result of evolution, I will give it to them!" she bellowed.

"There's other ways into promoting peace then just plain old elimination of evolution through killing! You took the planet's freedom just for the sake of one man, that's unjustifiable!" Vollkommen shot back.

"You don't get it!"

"You're right, I don't! I don't want to have the same dark, twisted thoughts as you either!"

"You and I are one and the same!"

"The difference is...I'm willing to look for and take the other way, without throwing my dignity away!"

"I saved this world!"

"And we're going to save it from you!"

"SO BE IT!" the Mad Seraph launched herself into midair, reactivated her plates for the last time, released streams of void high into the air itself, enveloping the entire Ouroboros with darkness.

"The interchangeable auras of yours are brought about by the thoughts of the idols from your world! I will cut your connections to them, and I will never let you go in this darkness; I will hunt you down! DARKNESS NEOS!"

Nagisa and co. could feel the darkness constricting their lungs, suffocating them in the dredges of darkness as cold sweat broke out from their forehead, chills running deep in their veins and spines. Their feet turned to jelly as they nearly collapsed on the floor, trying to breathe under the 'toxic' atmosphere.

"What is this? The Chancellor is unleashing her Overdrive?" Nagisa winced.

"Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei...please, just one last push!" Chieri followed.

Back on ground level, the alternate idols saw the Ouroboros covering up in a large sphere made of darkness.

"The last hurdle...everyone!" Alternate Tsubasa commanded.

_"C'mon, Chris and Alito...please don't lose it now!" _Absolute Augusta frowned.

"As some people say...in space, or in dark voids, no one can hear you scream. What a delightful fact!" the Absolute Zero Seraph Chris cackled.

Despite the thought of her idol friends suffocating to death materialised on her mind, Vollkommen gritted her teeth as she stood up to face the Mad Seraph amidst the dark, poisonous atmosphere in her dwindling Life Aura. Her legs were trembling slightly from the crushing atmosphere and at times threatened to give way, but

Huayra too, stood up with her left hand holding firmly by Vollkommen's right. The Mad Seraph's eyes widened, as if it was about to fell out on its own.

_**"WHAT?! This...this is beyond my calculation!"**_

"Yeah...you didn't expect this result from us, right? Need we remind you that we too, draw our powers not just from the voices of my friends alone, but also from where it matters the most! The fact that We're not giving up until I make you understand that there's other ways in maintaining peace, cos that's who we are! Not giving up even at the toughest times!" Vollkommen pointed her left thumb towards herself, and so did Huayra.

"Those well-wishes ain't voices alone! They come from OUR HEARTS EXPRESSED INTO THOUGHTS THAT EVEN THE DARKNESS CANNOT COMPREHEND! WE WILL NEVER BACK DOWN!" Vollkommen and Huayra shot out, just as their necklace shone brightly, just as soon as the approaching darkness imbued ice rained down upon their dwindling Life Auras.

_**Back at the Boss Rush Room...**_

The struggling idols managed to 'hear' Vollkommen and Huayra's commitment and determination through their Kiraras' radiance, which had the abilities to detect a human's radiance, potential, and emotions regardless of distances...

"Their determination and well-wishes we gave to Chris-sensei, and Alito-sensei doesn't come from just words alone...it also come from us people who have the same thoughts and dreams with one another; OUR HEARTS AS ONE!" Nagisa managed to muster up enough strength to stand up amidst the 'toxic' atmosphere.

Both Chieri and Nagisa held their right and left hand as they raised their free hands up in the air, their Kiraras shining brightly as it cleared up the dark atmosphere.

"Our collective thoughts and well-wishes, our gratitude for all the times you have helped us and your willingness to accept us into your hearts...LET OUR RADIANCE COMMUTE INTO YOUR SOULS! TAKE IT ALL!"

_**Battlefield...**_

Seven pillars of light managed to break through the barrier that made up Absolute Zero Seraph Chris's Overdrive attack, with two big pillars of red and light blue descended upon Vollkommen and Huayra, cleansing their body from most of their wounds...

"This...This is beyond my calculation! That defies logic! ABSURD!" the mad Seraph screamed.

"This is it, our final hurdle; one final push!" Huayra nodded.

"Let's show her how it's done!" Vollkommen's eyes glowed hot with determination.

The two goddess-human hybrids rose into the air as the nine pillars of light that represents the nine idols converged to their bodies.

"The faith that they placed in us, that we will protect everything that we stand for...THAT FAITH IS WHAT KEEPS US GOING! !"

The converging light merged with the goddess-human hybrids as their aura materialised nine wings that represented true seraph's wings. Their chest held a crystal each that had twelve small badges surrounding their crystals, along with wings surrounding the crystals as well. Golden linings formed around parts of their armor as their armor became sparkly white, like when swarms of Kiraras surrounded Katagiri Atsuko.

"You really believe that will deter me from killing you both?" the mad Seraph roared as she unleashed barrages of dark spears from her Darkness Neos.

The two goddess-human hybrids spread their wings and their twelve small badges glowed intensely as eighteen orbs of light were summoned to neutralize the raining spears of darkness.

_**"YOU HORRID, LOATHSOME COPY!" **_the Mad Seraph screamed as she used every strength she could muster from her exhausted body and create a large, dark hole filled with dense, dark energy.

_"__**DARKNESS OVERLOAD: MEANS TO AN END!" **_

"My love!" Huayra frowned and nodded as Vollkommen nodded firmly in return.

_**"Unlimited Emotions!"**_

_**"Kanata!"**_

_**"Sonata!"**_

_**"Mimori!"**_

_**"Yuka!"**_

_**"Suzuko!"**_

_**"Makoto!"**_

_**"Orine!"**_

_**"Nagisa!"**_

_**"Chieri!"**_

The idols of Chris and Alito's dimension responded to their roll call, raised their necklace up one last time, and shot out with the goddess-human hybrids in unison...

_**"Unsere Streams von Emotionen und Traume flieben als einer. UNENDLICHEN STROM!" ("Our streams of emotions and dreams flow as one! INFINITE STREAM!")**_

Both Vollkommen and Huayra joined their hands together as they merged their weapons and launched themselves into a large, radiant, light blue comet with nine small rainbow comets surrounding it.

Soon enough, sparkles of light begin to show up as the well wishes of the spirits that were killed during the Chancellor's five-year reign surrounded the comet as well.

Absolute Zero Seraph Chris unleashed an enormous phoenix made of dark energy and a skeleton necklace around its neck. Its dark, scorching ice aura froze even the furthest of avian creatures.

The two attacks clashed, and a dead heat ensued as stored energy began to build up, culminating into a large barrier made of light and dark. Parts of the Ouroboros begin to overheat due to energy overload and thus began to explode and fall apart.

"It's over, my twisted self! Your reign now is at an end!" Vollkommen screamed.

"NEVER!" the Mad Seraph screamed, but her eyes soon widened and became bloodshot when she heard a whisper among the winds...

_Please Chris...Chris, please stop! PLEASE STOP IT!_

"A...Alito?" the Mad Seraph gasped as she saw apparitions of her love standing right beside her supposed 'enemies'.

That lack of concentration for a short period allowed Vollkommen, Huayra, the spirits, and the aura of the nine idols to push hard one final time and...

_**"IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS NIGH ON IMPOSSIBLE! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR VICTORY! WHY?!"**_

The comet impaled the Mad Seraph's body as the streams of energy projectiles and small comets followed suit, piercing and terminally damaging every sinew, nerve, bones, muscles, and cybernetic implants. The ice crystals froze and ceased every mechanical augments that existed inside the Mad Seraph's body, and her vital organs shrivelled as the freeze effect rendered her physical body parts terminally damaged. Her spine cracked by the sheer power and pressure that the main comet and the nine small comets that followed after, shutting down her motor systems - both mechanical and her physical body waist down.

Absolute Zero Seraph Chris's eyes were just pure white with agony and pain as Vollkommen and Huayra landed on the other side of the battle field, their backs facing away from the Mad Seraph as a final energy burst from the aftermath of the comet sealed the Mad Seraph's defeat to a T.

_"No...Why...My dreams...My dream of wanting to see a world where I can freely roam without humanity's flaws...Why do you have to stop me...Alito?"_

Those were the very thoughts of the Chancellor maiden as her Absolute Zero Seraph form dissipated into thin air. All that was left was her body, all bruised, battered, and shattered not just from the outside, but on her inside too. Her badly damaged body stumbled forward for a few seconds, her hands appearing to reach out for something, as if she wanted to catch what was to be a lost cause, a hopeless dream, or the 'what could have been'.

At last, the Mad Chancellor fell, her face on the ground, not dead, but breathing heavily and unable to fight any longer...

_**"Your reign ends here, my other Chris..." **_


	19. The Calm after the Storm

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Chapter 19: The Calm after the Storm - The conversation between the two Chris!**_

The Goddess of Absolution and Wind powered down as they slowly approached the defeated Chancellor Maiden, who was lying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Yeah, you're right. We're just humans in the end despite our godly powers still and we're just another 'Defective' to a misanthropist like you, but you still can't change our destiny! This is our destiny, to live together with the people, whom I have sworn to guide and protect, of my world and beyond!" Chris clenched her fists and gave her answer firmly.

"Why...Why do you think that the flaws of humanity...makes the world better? It certainly isn't...is it? People will always compete with each other...giving each other hell...Giving themselves pleasure at the cost of...other people's...misfortunes..." the Chancellor breathed heavily as blood seeped out from her armor.

"There are times where we take things seriously, and we just have some fun. We don't have to take it TOO seriously. Again, you can't just simply judge the entire human race based on the actions of a few. They're enjoying themselves! When they're having fun...you couldn't just assume that it is bad and will cause further harm to the world, right?" Chris frowned.

"..." the Chancellor maiden looked on as Chris extended her right hand.

"The problem of yours is that you can't open up as you thought that the death of the Fuschias, means the end of all...I know your problems because they are mine as well; if I can overcome it, who's to say that you can't?" the Maiden of Absolution asked softly.

The Chancellor Maiden could feel a tear streaming down her bleeding eyes for once in five years.

"Even after all the things I have done...you still...are willing to forgive me? Even after I kill...Orine...Sae...Megumi...and a lot of people during the five years?" the Chancellor Maiden asked.

"Even if people don't...I can. Who knows...if I have not let go of the drastic past that you and I have suffered, or even refuse to open up to them bit by bit, I would have become the next you. I would have been close-minded, in a refusal to admit that Mimori's personality is natural and not just to 'torture' people, and refused to admit that Shiori wanted to have more time to prepare herself for graduation..." Chris simpered humbly.

She continued, "Her words have two meanings behind. Mimori knew that Kanata can't become the next Takamina virtually under any circumstances unless something intervened. Mimori too knew that the reason Kanata can't become the next Takamina is because Shiori needed time to prepare herself for the very day where she can graduate with her head held up high."

"Then why...in the name of fucking god...did she want to become a sadistic moron..." the Chancellor looked away, still not getting over the very scene of Mimori 'encouraging' Kanata to become the next Takamina by Christmas.

"It's call a joke! Yes, it's a sadistic one at that but, Kanata knew that she couldn't become Takamina by Christmas unless something external intervenes, so does Mimori and the crew involved. As I have said, her joke has two meaning. On one hand, it's a joke. On the other hand, it's an encouragement for Kanata to fufill the promise _as soon as possible_; the Christmas deadline is only to poke fun at Kanata's hard-headedness, something that Kanata accepts whole-heartedly!" Chris explained.

The Chancellor Maiden lay on the ground, her eyes slightly widened, shocked at her alternate self.

"I thought you would not admit it...that you might end up being the same as me..."

"That's because I'm you...and you're me. No matter how different we are, we still share the same name - Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia. The only difference is, I'm willing to write my destiny, and the willingness to let go. It's not your fault that your parents and the Fuschias died."

The Chancellor Maiden looked up, wondering what could have been...

"By defeating you, I'm no hero. I just want a final closure for the darkness that had plagued me for far too long. Don't ever think you can't, my other me. They wanted to help you, but you don't forgive yourself; you never give yourself breathing space to try to open up...and instead you just see humanity for their faults completely. You ended up becoming what you're fighting against when you're so caught up." Chris sighed; the tinges of sadness escaped her throat as she tried to hold off her tears.

"So...this is what the other 'me' will have said...then what about the rivalries? Aren't they supposed to strain relationships? Why do you think they aren't? You see it with Megumi and Sae, and in our everyday lives...Wouldn't it be great if those things were eliminated?" the Chancellor Maiden breathed heavily.

"You focused on the negatives and act on it...but there's other ways. We focused upon the problem's root that Megumi and Sae faced, and we even worked with Tsubasa for a solution too. In the end, it's about understanding, the willingness to do your best, to encourage one another so that you can be with that person whom you admire one day without losing yourself. Yes, it's easier said than done, but that doesn't mean we can't try, mm?" Chris simpered, with Alito nodding in reply.

"We can't always have the things we want; in your case, eliminating humanity's flaws to attain 'true peace'. Even goddess-human hybrids like us have to let go of the fact that we can't always have things we want. However, we can certainly do our best in making sure that the flaws don't blow up to epic proportions either! It just so happened that back in our world, all our leaders wanted to put aside their differences together; our efforts wouldn't come to fruit if they aren't committed. Besides, who are we to judge what 'true peace' is? Many people have different interpretations of 'peace'. Some might be fantasised, some maybe simple, some maybe in luxury, others might think that driving is the true peace!" Alito held Chris's hands, blushed, and smiled.

"And to some...peace is being with someone whom you love." the maiden of Wind continued.

The Chancellor Maiden saw Alito and Chris holding their hands together; their blushes conveyed how much they love each other.

"So...you think that evolution is good...if only...balance is concerned?" she replied.

"It's good, so long as we don't take things too far, and have friends who can remind us for who can keep us grounded. _**Know our limits, but we must never limit ourselves.**_**" **Chris simpered.

The Chancellor Maiden's mind snapped and her eyes widened when she realised the inevitable truth...

That the Chris that was standing in front of her now, was the Chris that had something that the Chancellor herself did not have, a quality that the Fuschias would want her to have but her grief and sorrow overshadowed it.

A quality that kept Chris and Alito grounded despite their idealistic beliefs that peace was possible, just as the Chancellor did.

A quality that kept their dwindling humanity intact.

A quality that allowed them to accept the warmth that AKB0048 gave them, despite the ups, downs, and all arounds.

_**Humility...**_

_**Chris and Alito's humility is the key to why AKB0048 is able to survive the Akibastar invasion.**_

_**Without that humility, Chris and Alito would never have opened up to AKB0048, they would never have realised that it was not their fault that the Fuschia died, their humanity would never had recovered.**_

_**Throughout the journey, Chris and Alito slowly realised that sometimes, it was not bad to give in to your emotions. **_

_**That it was okay to cry when something tragic happened.**_

_**That it was okay to feel sad.**_

_**That it was okay to have friends, and that it was not their fault that the Fuschia died.**_

_**Chris and Alito admitted that the road to recovery was not something that they could achieve it alone, more so for Chris.**_

_**However, with friends like Orine, Nagisa, Chieri, Yuka, Mimori, Suzuko, Kanata, Sonata, Makoto, Shiori, Atsuko Katagiri, Tsubasa Katagiri, Megumi, Youko and other members of the Senbatsu and Kenkyuseis willing to help them find the truth in humanity, and the truth behind the Fuschia's death, it never seemed like Chris was alone in the start.**_

_**Whether was it because of the fact that they have been in the same dystopian setting, or have felt the same emotion as Chris and Alito, the ones who helped them both gave them a chance...**_

_**A chance to LIVE...**_

_**It gave them a chance to feel alive, to be themselves once more; to be free from their nightmares and reach for the stars.**_

_**All of these happened because Chris and Alito were willing to give them a chance as well, even when the two maidens thought that no redemption would come out.**_

_**This allowed the two maidens the strength and courage needed to face their fears and as a result, they unlocked their potentials gradually. That provided them with the strength to face the DES troops during the sudden invasion - enough to drive them off.**_

_**Maybe...just maybe...they could be the ones who can prevent Hikari from unleashing the Center Novae back in their dimension!**_

_**The Chancellor could feel it. Despite her malfunctioning analytical systems, she could still feel it.**_

The Chancellor then did something that she did not even dare to do all through her life since the Fuschia's death in her dimension...

_Smile..._

_Smiling genuinely..._

"Maybe...maybe you will be the ones who will help the Hikari Kimishima...of your dimension." the Chancellor maiden simpered; her vision slowly began to blur slightly.

"Wait...but Hikari hasn't released the Center Novae back in our world, at least not yet." Alito wondered.

"Speaking of which...according to our dimension's clock, Hikari's solo concert is..._two days from now..." _Chris frowned.

"Then I have every confidence...that you'll be able to stop Hikari...from unleashing the Center Novae. You have to stop her...really. You have heard about her disappearance from the Rebellion by now, right?" the Chancellor winced.

"We will stop her, but enough about this, let us heal you!" Chris summoned two orbs of ice on her hands.

"It's no use...and I don't want you to heal me even if you could." the Chancellor breathed heavily and coughed out blood, her visions getting blurrier by the minute as she felt her life slowing draining away by the warm embrace of Chris.

"Why? You can survive this and make up!" Chris questioned, frowning.

"All I ever want now...is release from my tormenting past. After all that I have done, I know that even i do not expect forgiveness...In the end, as long as I can understand that the both of you...have what it takes to stop Hikari...it's more than enough. I'm glad...and honored to have met the both of you...free from your pasts and torment...Your humility, Chris and Alito, are what separates me from the both of you...The path to peace might still be long, but the both of you are examples of humanity going on strong. Please...honor my wish, and let me rest in peace from the torment I have gone through, so that i can join my love in the afterlife..." the Chancellor maiden gave a weak smile.

"Wait...Alito died in this dimension?" Chris raised her eyebrows.

The Chancellor Maiden had barely enough time to give a tiny diary book before the Ouroborous started exploding in different places. Sparks began to fly literally, as fires and smoke poured out of the Ouroboros's core and weapon's department.

"The Ouroboros is self-destructing..." the Chancellor Maiden spoke softly.

"Yeah, no shit. Let's get you out of here!" Chris attempted to carry the Chancellor Maiden, but was ultimately pushed back by the Chancellor's Dark pulse Blast, an attack she mustered the last of her strength to pull out on. Alito, too, was pushed back by it.

"No! Your friends are inside too and they are more important than I am! I am finally free from the torment and I know that whatever the future might hold for me, my death shall prove as my final way to end my pain...thank you, Chris and Alito." the Chancellor Maiden simpered.

"But...we can help you!" Chris shot back.

"GO! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU CAN'T SAVE YOUR FRIENDS!" the Chancellor Maiden screamed as a ring of fire surrounded her, preventing Chris and Alito from entry.

Alito placed her right hand on Chris's left shoulder.

"If that's her wish, we shall honor it." Alito replied softly.

Chris clenched her fists and nodded without hesitation.

"Thanks...other me!" she gazed on the Chancellor Maiden for a few seconds before heading off to the boss rush room but not before...

"TAKE THIS!" the Chancellor Maiden managed to muster up her strength, stood up, and threw two dark orbs towards the two Maidens.

"Use it only if Hikari used the Center Novae! Be warned, it's a single-use only! I have every confidence that you can utilize the power of Darkness properly...NOW GO, FOR REAL, AND NEVER COME BACK!" the Chancellor Maiden screamed.

The Maidens nodded and went on to rescue the idols that were inside the Boss Rush room...

The Chancellor Maiden once again saw the apparitions of Alternate Alito. The former's tears streaming down her cheeks and so does Alito's.

"Forgive me...my love...," the Chancellor admitted.

"I'm just happy enough that you're able to stop now...Chris." Alternate Alito simpered wistfully as she extended her right hand to the dying Chancellor.

"Let us end this pain, this torment, this nightmares, once and for all!" the spirit Alternate Alito and the Chancellor shot out as they charged into the main control room of the Ouroboros, attempting to shut the Ouroboros's reactor for good.

Meanwhile, Nagisa, Kanata, Chieri, Sonata, and Suzuko rejoiced at the Chancellor's defeat.

"You sure spank her good!" Sonata smirked.

"I told you, that's my line." Mayuyu Type III glared at the hyperactive idol with a stern look.

"YEEP!" Sonata shivered.

"It's finally over, Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei." Chieri simpered.

"Is that really you, the alternate Chris and Alito?" the seventh Rino Sashihara , who had just recovered from her 'reboot sickness', winced as she rubbed her forehead to relive the headache.

"No time now. We have to get all of you out of here if we ever want to survive the Ouroboros's explosion!" Chris frowned.

Within seconds, Chris and Alito transformed into their goddess form once more as they brought the idols present inside the Ouroboros back to Earth's solid ground.

Few minutes later, the Ouroboros exploded from suffering too much damage, ending the threat for good.

The brainwashed troops appeared to have dropped unconscious, their slaving protocols shut down as they returned to normal.

The alternate idols threw up their weapons high up in the air, cheering. The worst was finally over.

"You have certainly helped us...Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Chieri, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata. We owe the seven of you big time..." Alternate Tsubasa simpered as she bowed slightly.

Absolute Augusta saluted at both the idols that followed Chris and Alito along, and the two maidens themselves.

The Maiden of Absolution simpered wistfully.

"No...As I have told the Chancellor Maiden earlier, Alito and I were not heroes. In the end, I could have ended up being the same as her, you know. All we ever want was a closure to the nightmares that have tormented us for far too long." Chris replied.

"We're glad, though, that the worst of yours are over too, and that the idols that were once brainwashed or coerced are back. It has been a tough five years for all of you in this world." Alito nodded.

As Chris and co. watched the remains of the Ouroboros's charred remained crumbling away into the wind, the Maiden of Absolution held the dark orb close to her chest and frowned.

_"Don't worry, my other me...I will make sure that I will not become just like you; I will stop Hikari from unleashing the Center Novae unless she's willing to see that it's not a one-man show!" _Chris thought, with Alito holding Chris's right hand tightly, nodding along.

Chris and Alito told the idols and Mayuyu Type III about Hikari's upcoming solo début, the Center Novae, and the DES's assault on Akibastar should they found out about Hikari's disappearance, which got them worried.

"I should have known that Hikari has worked way too hard for her own good, but we have so much to do in this world. You know, like acquitting the Alternates from their crime?" Mayuyu Type III worryingly asked.

"Yuko-sempai...Looks like the dance lessons she participated on her own accord is certainly not paying off." Chieri frowned.

"A day in here is only half a day back in our world. We have exactly _four days _to get them acquitted." Chris followed.

"Four days? But a court case is normally..." Nagisa wondered.

"The police forces in here are dead. Since the Chancellor Maiden had thought that they were a threat to peace thanks to her paranoia in thinking that they are part of DES, she has them eliminated. That's we have discovered just now." Alternate Tsubasa informed.

Chris heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. That means we have our work cut off, ironically. Let us rebuild whatever we can from this mess, shall we?"

"Things might not go back the way it once was, but that doesn't means we can't always look ahead, right?" Alito winked.

"You think we're not going to accept your help?" Alternate Augusta smiled.

"We only have four days though...Let us hope we can do whatever we can to help you. After four days...it's farewell forever." Chris nodded firmly.

The rest shot out in agreement, "Right!"

_**During the three days...**_

Within three days, the alternate idols, Nagisa, Chieri, Kanata, Sonata, Suzuko, Chris, and Alito managed to provide relief to virtually everyone in the Akiba Galactic System thanks to help from the survivors themselves, who were more than relieved and willing to help the Relief Team. By helping one another, the recovery of the entire system increased dramatically.

With the remaining alternate AKB0048's idols being forgiven by the spirits and even the survivors themselves, they gave their very best in providing relief as well by holding relief concert throughout the three days. The confidence brought forth by Vollkommen and Huayra's Dualium-imbued aura and the Kiraras' shine gave them the confidence and optimism needed to work together as a human race and recover as much as they can during the three days.

Of course, Chris and Alito took the time during the second day to visit the remains of the remains of the battlefield.

_Chris and Alito had read the excerpts of the Chancellor's diary entries and found out that Alternate Alito found out that the Chancellor was beyond redemption._

_Alternate Alito committed suicide in hopes that the Chancellor would shock her back to her old self, but it backfired as she soon became what she was; assuming that humanity, including her own, was at fault. _

_Ridding her own humanity by becoming the Absolute Zero Seraph through intense cryo-genetic modification on her DNA, she proceeded to build the Ouroboros. The Chancellor hoped that she would revive the only person, whom she truly cared for after the Fuschia's death, through the Ouroboros's negative energy in hopes of letting her love see the 'world that she created with her own hands'._

_Her project was near completion, and then Chris and Alito happened._

Chris and Alito each placed bunch of olives at the center at the crater where the Ouroboros lifted off, brought their hands close to their chests, and closed their eyes as they gave a moment of silence to recollect the allies that the alternate idols have lost during the five years. They too also gave moments of silence for the Chancellor and Alito, for they had finally found peace after years and years of torment.

"My other me...may you find peace in the afterlife; you're free now, along with your loved ones." Chris smiled wistfully.

_**Third Day after the Chancellor's fall...**_

"We decided that we should let you all go back to your world early. You all take a well-deserved rest before neutralising Hikari's Center Novae the next day." Alternate Augusta simpered.

Chris and Alito took out the dark orbs that the Chancellor Maiden gave them before her death.

"I sure do hope what my other me said is true...With light, there must be a shadow to balance it all. That's why she gave me and Alito the dark orbs, to use them as Overdrive attacks." Chris frowned, having read the message hidden behind the dark orbs.

The alternate idols read the message that Chris passed on to them.

_"My other me...No need for a dear; that was kinda lame, right?_

_The Dark Orbs that I passed to you and your love contains the Overdrive Technique that I originally to master. You know the Darkness Neos? That was actually part of the full overdrive attack, the barrier that I have unleashed in the Ouroboros during the fight, called __**'Paradise Lost'.**__ I figured that your humility and the mastery of your awakened powers should be enough to use this one-off attack in neutralising your Hikari's Center Novae, seeing as dark balances light._

_Don't worry, I did not taint it with some virus or dark magic whatsoever. Darkness need not necessary be evil, especially when wielded by the two of you. Just be warned that the Overdrive is a single use attack! Use it wisely...or I will not forgive you if your dimension's arse screwed!"_

"Paradise Lost?" Alternate Tsubasa wondered.

Suzuko's widened at hearing 'Paradise Lost'.

"The Paradise Lost...isn't that references to the long-lost book about Lucifer's fall from Heaven and the fall of man through the treachery of the Prince of Lies himself? Since Lucifer is of the dark element..." Suzuko replied.

"The Chancellor must have forcefully used every bit of her icicle aura and the plates' power to extract the inky darkness from the cosmos when she unleashed the Overdrive." Alito followed.

"Our awakening means that we have conquered that which is our darkness; our dark past, so that's why the Chancellor have every confidence we can use this one-off Overdrive. Balancing the light is darkness...we have mastered the latter, and now we will use it against the light. Ironic, huh?" Chris sighed.

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

"The attack that's going to ultimately neutralise Hikari's Center Novae, will possess an element that was most commonly misunderstood as evil." Chris shook her head and gave an ironic chuckle.

Alternate Tomoyo patted Chris's left shoulder and gave her trademark smile.

"It isn't the power that's evil. The person that uses it's evil. Even if the person using darkness isn't evil, he or she would have to prove themselves. Both you and Alito have done that; so we have confidence that you're not a menace even if you use said powers. You have helped us a lot, Chris and Alito..." she simpered.

"If anyone calls you names just because you wield the power of darkness, just remember, it's the master, not the weapon!" Alternate Tsubasa nodded.

"I don't think almost anyone will be able to call both of you names. You have built a lot of reputation, so I don't think just the notion of wielding darkness in your hands will affect them, especially when they know that you don't use darkness to destroy, but to help. Besides, don't you have the necromancer skill, the one where you scan summon icicle skeleton? That's darkness too, but I don't think any people have qualms with that, right?" Alternate Augusta simpered.

The encouragement that the alternate idols and even their world's idols gave brought forth a sense of relief and joy to Chris and Alito's hearts.

"It has been a tough on all of you, but it's finally over...All the best of your future endeavours!" Chris gave a thumb up.

Alternate Tsubasa gave both Maidens a heartfelt embrace and stifled her cries as she muttered 'thank you' repeatedly.

The idols and the survivors gave Chris and co. wistful smiles, knowing that it had been three days well spent with the sane Maidens.

As the one way portal back to Chris and co's dimension opened, the alternate idols and the spirit idols sang 'Yume no Kawa', which means, 'River of Dreams', as a farewell song to the very team that have helped them conquer the Chancellor once and for all.

Both Chris and Alito felt their cheeks becoming damp as they wore a warm, subtle, yet sincere smile upon their faces. So did Nagisa, Kanata, Chieri, Sonata, and Suzuko.

_"We won't meet again, but I guess, that's for the better...wouldn't want to have our world end up being the same as you. I guess that should honor your wishes well enough." _the Maiden of Absolution simpered.


	20. Interlude

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Interlude - What happens after...**_

_**Back in the AKB0048's Dance Studio...**_

Sweat poured down Hikari's forehead as she practiced the dance steps to one of the AKB0048's songs, Heavy Rotation.

Over the past two days after Chris and Alito's disappearance, Hikari stepped up her dancing, vocal, and visual training all at once in hopes of attaining the Center Novae without any interference at all.

_"I still can't believe it...they? Chris and Alito...they're the ones to unleash the Center Novae and saving them from inter-stellar limbo? That's virtually impossible for them!"_

_"My solo debut...I will not botch this one up! I will unleash the Center Novae and prove to Chris and Alito that I'm the true controller of the phenomenon, not those two!" _the brunette frowned as she switched into the dance steps of Gingham Check.

However, all hopes of her wanting to practice her choreographic move sets were interrupted by the Chef papa's exhilarating shout.

_**"They're back! Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Chieri, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata are back!"**_

The ninth Yuko Oshima's eyes shrunk with anxiety and she broke into a cold sweat as she stopped dead on her tracks. Her mind, once filled with all the planned timings of the choreograph move sets, vanished into thin air at that very moment.

"No...No...NONONONONONO!"

With neither any care nor concern about the staff members that were beside or in front of her, Hikari charged through the corridor like an unstoppable locomotive on full steam, her heart pumping full of jealousy, anxiety, fear, and anger.

It was as if Hikari wanted Chris and Alito to be stuck in the parallel dimension for a while longer or better yet..._for good._

_**Command Room...**_

Hikari burst through the Command Room's entrance, surprising the idols and staffs that were present to assist in Chris and co.'s return through the Warp Drive Portal.

The next few seconds for her, strangely, were automatic. However, for the rest, it was as if Hikari was committing friendly fire.

The ninth Yuko Oshima rushed over to the Center Console where Ayako Kuroki was and grabbed the latter's by her hands!

"Hikari, what the heck are you doing?" the sixth Yuki Kashiwagi exclaimed, her eyes widened in horror at Hikari's reaction.

The idols heard Ayako's outcry and were shocked to see Hikari wrestling with the ninth Yukirin for the Center Dash controls.

Knowing that she can't turn back from her decision, Hikari twisted Ayako's wrist, turned her around, grabbed her by her neck and placed her Dual-Sabres near her neck.

"Hikari, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Tsubasa shot out in worry.

Ayako could hear Hikari's ragged and anxious breathing as the latter's eyes darted left and right, ready to counter anyone who might strike her down from afar.

"We don't want this to spark into a civil war inside AKB0048! Just what happened, Hikari?" Akira frowned.

"No one...NO ONE DARES TO TAKE MY DREAM OF BEING THE CENTER NOVAE AWAY FROM ME!" Hikari screamed, her once cheerful smile had degraded to a frown that of a domineering authoritarian leader.

"H...Hikari! You're losing it! You have to calm down; no one here is taking your chance away at being the Center Novae! We all have a chance!" Ayako winced.

"Blow it up your arse!" Hikari replied, which caused many idols to gasped in shock; no one expects Hikari, who's one of the most _outgoing and mischievous _idols around, to spew out strong language.

"You mean to tell us that you don't want Chris and co. to return from the parallel dimension?" Mimori Kishida frowned.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DO NOT FUCKING KNOW! All I want was their return be postponed to hours after my solo debut! IS THAT NOT A VALID REASON ENOUGH?" Hikari screamed, cold sweat pouring down her sideburns and forehead, veins slightly bulging from her temples as adrenaline forced her to bring her Dual-Sabre closer to Ayako's throat. She looked around, darting left and right at infrequent intervals.

Tsubasa attempted to make a move, but...

"DON'T MOVE! I don't want to kill anyone! You know I don't want to do this!" Hikari warned as she nervously pointed her left index finger at Tsubasa.

"Look, we know you don't wanna kill Ayako or anyone of us because that will be ridiculous! Just don't do anything silly; we can work our way out of this! We don't have to make this a typical cliché hostage rescue!" Tsubasa frowned in worry.

_"Hikari has gone way too far with the notion of becoming Center Novae, even I could have sworn I was not THAT unapproachable..." _Katagiri Atsuko frowned; her eyes darted into the portal for a second and saw that the teleportation progress is still going on even without any people facilitating it!

_"Chris and Alito must have been...So they can access the other side of the Warp Drive when they're halfway through the transportation process, and the warp drive consoles are in sight!" _

Hikari was too enraged to notice anyone behind her and soon enough, her eyes turned blue, shrivelled and widened in shock and pain. She then stumbled for a few seconds before she fainted.

_**Cloak Disengaged...**_

"Should have known something like this will happen...That's why I suggest going back _a day earlier..._" a woman in long, icy blue hair spoke calmly as her stealth generator and her armor's plate detuned itself below the air's refractive index.

The rest of the idols' eyes widened as they saw what was in front of them.

"Sorry to keep ya all waiting, gals!" Alito winked as she waved hello.

"Good to have some fresh air at last!" Sonata jumped in joy.

"We're back!" Nagisa agreed.

"Y...Yuko-sempai? What happened to her?" Chieri gasped as she rushed over to pick her up, with Chris and Alito helping Ayako up.

"Get Ayako and Hikari to the sick bay, quickly! We can save the rest for later." Alito instructed firmly.

_**Akiba Hospital Ward 3-06 corridor...**_

"It's a relief to have you back...but how did you know that Hikari is going to do this kind of thing - delaying your return till after her solo concert? What's the reason?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Well, when you put Hikari's personality of bottling up her frustration, that she's willing to work overtime to get what she desires, and that she treats _everyone _in AKB0048 as rivals together...I wouldn't be surprised if Hikari is willing to delay our return, knowing that we're the only ones who can technically stop her. Ya know, people do strange things when they're afraid problems will hit the fan." Chris frowned.

"Hikari has taken her work way too seriously. We have to stop her before she literally screws her own arse royally." Alito followed.

"But...there should be a reason for her acting all so screwed up, right? I know it's her frustration bursting out like a volcano, but I have never seen Hikari that...violent." Shiori Arisawa, the fifth Minami Takahashi, worryingly asked.

Chris, Alito, Chieri, Nagisa, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata shared with the Senbatsu, Yuka, Mimori, Mamoru, and Orine about their experiences in the parallel dimension.

Silence screamed in return. It was so quiet that the rolling sound of a stretcher's wheel was audible from afar.

Shiori's legs nearly turned to jelly as her face became pale. Kanata managed to catch her before she fell.

"Me...D...D...Dead?" Shiori stammered.

"To think this is what will happen if Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei did not accept our help back then...I mean, brainwashing the entire NO NAME...and even killing me?" Orine shook her head sadly.

"I never meant my coronation statement regarding Kanata joining me as a successor by Christmas for real! Sadistic, yes, but...good god..." Mimori looked down and sighed.

"Whatever it is, it's a huge relief that you're willing to accept our help, Chris and Alito. It will be a huge loss without your guidance too." Youko, the tenth Sae Miyazawa, heaved in relief.

"It's always in full circle, Sae. I'm glad I have taken a step back thanks to every one of you. We all have a part to play in preventing the same crap as said in the parallel dimension." Chris simpered.

"But that doesn't make cut it...Hikari wanting to prevent you and Alito's return...why? I thought she knew that Nagisa, Kanata, Sonata, Suzuko, Chieri, and Mr Sono were in here, so why?" Tsubasa wondered, frowning in worry.

"Tomorrow is Hikari's solo debut, right?" Chris asked.

The rest nodded.

"You also did remember that in the alternate reality, Hikari disappeared after unleashing the Center Novae during DES's invasion of Akibastar, right?" Alito asked.

"Yeah, but the invasion is over, isn't it? Wouldn't that mean Hikari can't unleash the Center Novae?" Chiharu, Hikari's best friend and the eighth Haruna Kojima, replied, when her eyes widened at a realisation "Unless..."

Chris and Alito nodded. "Hikari intended to unleash the Center Novae..._tomorrow._"

Atsuko Katagiri, the former thirteenth Atsuko Maeda, frowned. "Even if she's eligible, she can't unleash it! Given her current mentality now, unleashing it will cause her body an inability in adapting to the power surge brought forth by the Center Novae! She will disappear, just like the rest of the other Center Novae Idols before her!"

"DES will also get wind of this news should it happen and will take this as a morale boost. You might say that we can deal with the problems at hand, but the DES will focus their attacks on AKB0048. Even if we defeat DES, as long as AKB0048's elimination is secure - game over." Chris clenched her fists as she replied solemnly.

"But even with your current powers, it can't neutralise the Center Novae's light completely; it's virtually indestructible!" Tomoyo replied, her eyes half-closed with concern.

Chris and Alito held out two orbs of darkness that the reformed Chancellor Maiden gave them before her death.

The 7.5th Yui Yokoyama gasped as her eyes shrunk.

"The..._The Paradise Lost!_"

"The Para what?" Chiharu wondered.

"_The Paradise Lost. _It's a reference to a long lost mythical poem about Satan's, or Lucifer's, fall from Heaven and the details leading up to The Fall Of Man, AKA the moment when Lucifer tricked Adam and Eve into eating the Forbidden Fruit of Knowledge. If translated into an attack, it would mean enveloping its victim in a world of darkness with no light to be seen, a reference to _Hell._" Yui frowned.

"Or more specifically the name of the attack is a reference to that poem. Yui is right. By using the power of her plates, the Chancellor is able to extract the inky darkness from the cosmos and convert it into her ultimate Overdrive attack. She claimed that as a result of letting go of our pasts, we would be able to control the Overdrive more efficiently as we have conquered our darkness and become one with our 'light side'." Chris nodded.

"Alright...Although that might be why Hikari-sempai might wanna stop you both, but there must be another reason, right? Normally, she wouldn't see you as a threat!" Megumi Wanibuchi asked worryingly.

"Well...basically, when Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei materialise the Center Novae Idols from the Cosmological Limbo, we thought they're using science to materialise them. It's only when we're at the parallel dimension did we realise the inevitable truth." Chieri replied.

"What?" the rest wondered.

"Both Chris and Alito, though not a part of the AKB0048 in terms of being an idol, can unleash the Center Nova without any side effect whatsoever." Mayuyu Type III concluded.

Tsubasa's eyes widened with shock, and so did the others.

"W...Wait what? Chris and Alito can unleash the Center Nova without the side effect?" Tsubasa questioned.

Mayuyu, Nagisa, Chieri, Suzuko, Kanata, and Sonata nodded.

"They're able to summon it even when they're not an idol by technicality?" Tsubasa asked.

The idols in question nodded once more.

"Since the Kirara is able to detect a person's radiance, anyone can become a Center Nova by _technicality_. As long as anyone has a high amount of passion and radiance, Center Nova is achievable by virtually anybody as long as they sing." Alito explained.

"Dualium is essential for Center Nova and can only be activated through singing with gusto, passion, and pure emotion. This, combined with the peak radiance of a singer, will result in Center Nova. Apparently, when we let go of our past and unlocked our pure powers within, the Dualium Necklace that Orine gave us earlier in the year fused inside us. In turn, that makes us living, breathing 'Dualium Crystals'. Whenever we transformed into our goddess form, our aura radiates Dualium. That combined with our radiance from our awakened form ultimately causes the Kiraras to unleash the Center Novae." Chris explained.

"So that's why. The Kiraras are able to detect the radiance that was inside the both of you despite all the guilt and sorrow buried underneath you. As you choose to accept help from us and let go that which are your dark pasts, your radiance becomes brighter, ultimately resulting in unleashing the Center Nova!" Mimori shot out.

"No wonder Yuko wants to prevent your return...She's afraid you both will overtake her as the Center Stage!" Chiharu concluded.

"We still don't get why we can summon the Center Novae without any trouble at all, but we can't be called Center Stage." Chris frowned.

"Why?" Yuka wondered.

"Chris and Alito were right; they aren't AKB0048 idols in technical standpoint. It's only through their conquest over their dark past and the blessings of the Kiraras via the Dualium necklace, can they achieve the Center Novae." Mayuyu Type III explained.

"Besides, we can't just barge in and shout, 'Oh yeah, we want to become AKB0048 idols!'. Besides, the True General Election that will decide the Center Stage will happen in two weeks time. That will be excessively sudden, way too dishonorable, and unfair for the Kenkyuseis and Senbatsu members who have gave their all. Alito and I do not claim ourselves to be heroes. We only want this journey to be the final closure for the past that have tormented us for far too long. For that, we thank all of you, and we shall repay your kindness by eliminating the DES and DGTO once the time has come." Chris clenched her fists in determination, with Alito smiling and nodding firmly.

"Your actions more or less define who you really are, Chris and Alito. If that's the case, that would mean the _Paradise Lost_ would be the only way to delay the Center Novae's summoning until the elections two weeks later. We will see if we can cut down her excessive passion by then." Tsubasa nodded, simpering.

Yui placed her hands on Chris and Alito's hands...

"Please...whatever you do, help Hikari regain her sanity! Our sub-unit Not Yet will be nothing without Yuko-sempai!" the 7.5th Yui Yokoyama gave a concern look on her face.

"Hikari is also our friend. A friend of ours is a friend of us; we'll help you, mark our words!" Chris and Alito replied in unison, their eyes glowing in determination as they held Yui's hands firmly.

"As one of the Oshiri sisters, please ensure her safety!" Mayuyu Type III gave an encouraging smile.

"As her close friend of the same generation, please!" Chiharu gave a concerning frown.

"As her former friendly rival...you have our blessings. Please, bring her back before she become far too distant from us!" Atsuko Katagiri simpered.

"You have helped us too, Atsuko. I am sorry for the times I call you a bellend...You're right, I can't dwell upon my past and fears all the time." Chris gave a small smile.

"You're getting there, Chris, you're getting there." Atsuko nodded.

Chris wondered about what the former thirteenth Atsuko Maeda meant, but decided to leave it until later.

Shiori Arisawa gave a thumb up and shot out, "All the things you have been through, it's building up to this! Don't let us down!"

Chris and Alito nodded; they knew what to do...

_**Night...**_

Chris was staring out into the balcony from her study room. The cool night breeze caressed the Maiden of Absolution's smooth, white skin. Her icy blue hair flowed with the winds' current, dancing under the illuminating moonlight.

Chris and Alito had relocated their laboratory, office, and bedroom from their secret base in the Foggy Mountains of Akibastar to AKB0048's Dormitory and Base.

Chris closed her eyes as her she took in the melodious chirping of a nightingale.

Alito wrapped her tender arms around Chris's waist as she approached by the Maiden of Absolution's back.

"Time sure go by fast, huh? Can't you believe that it's being a year in this world?" Chris simpered as she a small blush crept across her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah...but I can see that you have something on your mind, right?" Alito blushed happily.

Chris held Alito's hands and sighed. "Do you think we can overcome the Center Novae tomorrow? Hikari's extreme passion might even etch out our one-off Overdrive attack in the last minute."

Chris turned around to face Alito as the latter gave a warm smile.

"If we can overcome the darkness in our hearts, who's to say we can't overcome Hikari's Center Novae? Besides, you're not doing this solo, we're doing it together. As our new us, as lovers..." the Wind Maiden replied.

Both Chris and Alito's noses touched each other by their tip, the lovers gazed at each other's eyes, their blushes visible in the serene moonlight. Their breath became rapid as they could hear their pulsating heartbeats.

"Chris...I can't take it any longer..."

"Let's not worry about anything for now, shall we? The night is young, my love." Chris simpered.

"But I would like to say it, can I, Chris?"

"Sure..."

"Chris...make love to me."

Both lovers' lips engaged in a passionate kiss as pleasure rippled through their spines, limbs and their entire body.

_They knew that it, was true love, especially after all the trials and tribulations they had gone through together._

_Love, is Desire, Pursuit, Mutual Enhancement..._

_Love is the willingness to get to know the other one, to understand each other, to satisfy their deepest desires._

_Love is mysterious, yet beautiful and sweet - one of the wonders of nature._

_Love is blind, but so what?_

_Love is crazy, but so what?_

_Was not what made humanity beautiful, the ability to learn something new every day?_

_Chris and Alito could not describe it, but they could feel it. They knew that they belong to each other, and the signs show - that was true love._

_When both lovers did not know how to describe it, yet they felt like entering heaven, that was true love._

_They knew that a new day starts tomorrow and that they had to stop the Center Novae, but for today and throughout eternity. That was, even when their 'honeymoon' had to end._

_Their love would live on like an undying flame of passion, fully awakened with their tragic pasts gone._

As the nights went on, thanks to the soundproof barrier that they summoned, no one could hear their sweet, unrestrained, screams and moans of ecstasy.

The two Maidens cuddled their sweaty, yet naked bodies with each other; their arms wrapped around their waists as a silky white blanket covered them like a protective mother. Their tired, yet satisfied smile etched across their tender faces as they celebrated that they were finally one.

Drifting into a blissful sleep, both Chris and Alito declared their love for each other once more.

_"I love you...Chris."_

_"My love for you is eternal, Alito."_


	21. Epilogue - Paradise Lost!

_**AKB0048: The Fallen Idols of Injustice**_

_**Epilogue: The Clash of Two ideals - Paradise Lost!**_

_**AN: My inspiration to make this epilogue comes from one of the best Hell-shooter games ever created - Ikaruga. Try listening to The Stone Like of Ikaruga OST. The meaning behind this, is the clash of ideals. **_

_**The italicized (Not Bold) are stylized words, poems, you can call it, written in the same style as the English version of Ikaruga - meant to project to the readers.**_

_**The next day - Judgement Day...**_

_Your dreams...yes, it's nice to achieve them..._

_But is it worth it to soar high above the others, not realizing what you have done to those around you?_

_Desires..._

_Ideals..._

_Are they all worth it at the cost of humanity?_

Chris and Alito woke up to find that there were several presents, wrapped up in colourful wrappers, placed by the side of their bed.

A morning call from Tsubasa told them that due to yesterday's events, many fans of Hikari Kimishima sent their regards over to Chris and Alito. They stated they requested the Maidens' assistance, and were grateful for the impact they made on AKB0048...

Some big, some small, some have heart shapes, some are just simple cards, but have virtually the same theme...

_**"Chris and Alito, it's so good to have you back! We're worried about you because Hikari Kimishima is working way too hard for her own good! We fear she might not be able to take the strain of becoming Center Novae; you have to stop her! Please, as her fans, you have to help her!"**_

_**"Chris and Alito...Who would have known that the two maidens that we dismissed as plain WOTAS could have such a huge impact on AKB0048 itself...Guess even we fans can make mistakes at times.**_

_**Fans and Idols must work together to achieve the best connection possible and you know what? You are right. You both have opened up our eyes the moment we realised that Yuko might have taken her performance much more seriously than we expected.**_

_**All these times, we only just want one thing, more from our idols. Because of this, we constantly wonder why the idols always ended up disappearing right in front of our eyes during a Center Nova. When you both arrived, however, you have taught us that idols are like humans as well. Yes, they might be our beacons of light in a dark age, but they are still human beings just like you and us.**_

_**Please, Chris and Alito...As fans of the ninth Yuko Oshima, please persuade her to delay the summoning of the Center Nova and get more rest. Our attempts to reach her are futile; she thought it was just ways to get her to exceed her own limits.**_

_**You're our only hope now...please."**_

That letter from a mother of two daughters and one son summed up all the letters that were sent along with the 'Get-well' presents.

They finally understood that as fans, they must know that idols were also humans, no matter how divine they are.

Humility is the key; know your limits, but never limit yourself.

Always have...always will.

Chris and Alito held each other's hands, gazed at each other's eyes, and nodded firmly.

_Humanity is the greatest thing that creation has ever given us..._

_Why? _

_A person's emotions - feeling grief and happiness, anger and joy, devastation and relief, shock and awe, passion and ecstasy - those are what makes us feel alive._

_The feeling that you are not alone..._

_Losing all of these is not living - it's dying..._

_Alone is great, but together...a team is unstoppable._

_Hikari Kimishima, in the name of Humanity, and in the name of the Balance...__**we will stop you...**_

The stage was set. Hikari Kimishima descended from the stage top much to the standing ovation, the waving light sticks, the cardboard held up by fans with some telling her to get well, the 'cat ears', and even the three cheers for the ninth Yuko Oshima's début.

_My ideals..._

_You will not get it!_

_I will soar above everyone, and I will be the shining beacon towards all!_

_Your metaphysical abilities will not break my indomitable ambition_

_I will not give up even if my ideal isn't fulfilled!_

Hikari crossed her arms as she reaches the climax of her solo début song, gathering up energy as the stage lit up...

_No..._

_Today is not the day!_

Hikari looked up...Vollkommen and Huayra, the two goddess-human hybrids, descended on scene, eliciting gasps and shocking everyone with their majestic appearance.

"Hikari...everyone, even the fans present, is worried sick about your well-being as a human. You are threading on thin ice there. Please, come back to us!" Vollkommen gave a worried look.

"I will not die until I achieve something! It's high, but I never give in!" Hikari scowled.

"There are other ways in achieving Center Nova! It isn't just a one-man show, it's everyone's efforts! Your over-zealousness will make you disappear, causing the DES to take it as a sign to destroy AKB0048!" Huayra warned.

"What makes you think that way? You're all just preventing the inevitable from happening! You all just want to prevent me in becoming the Center Nova, right?" Hikari angrily replied.

"Some of your fans even go so far as to request our help in stopping you from releasing the center Nova because of your current exhausted status as a result of your constant training! We have warned you, this isn't something that you alone can achieve! You have to know your limits, Hikari! Or else they will come back to haunt you in your later years! Your friends, too, are worried for you, so why can't you see it?" Vollkommen answered.

Shouts from people who were concerned about Hikari's recent health and over-zealousness came from every direction; they were the people who gave Vollkommen and Huayra the encouragement written in cards earlier in the day.

Soon, more fans, expressed their concerns as the noise in stadium grew louder and louder. Hikari, however, became clouded with extreme rage that she failed to see the truth of it all.

Her veins bulged from her temple and forehead, sweats pouring down from her head profusely, she clenched her microphone on her right hand until it breaks, sending a sharp sound wave that caused agony to the audience. Her teeth gritted as cracks formed from her sheer rage.

"YOU'RE LYING! I WILL PROVE TO THE AUDIENCE THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CONTROL THE CENTER NOVA! IN THE NAME OF YUKO, I WILL CONTROL THE NOVA AND EXCEED KATAGIRI ATSUKO!" Hikari screamed in rage as she brought out her dual-sabres to channel her inner radiance out. Her quaver-shaped Kirara begins to glow intensely as the Dualium crystals that made up the Center Stage of the stadium followed suit.

The brown hair mother of two daughters, who gave the 'get well' card that summed up the intention of knowing that idols were humans, saw Vollkommen and Huayra several meters ahead of her. Knowing that nothing was up to chance, she shot out,

_**For the fans of the ninth Yuko Oshima who supported her for four years! Please!**_

"It has to come to this, Hikari..." Vollkommen and Huayra nodded as they rose up into the skies...

_Inhibitors disengaged..._

_Assessing Orb of Darkness..._

Vollkommen and Huayra took out their Orbs of Darkness and began charging it with inner spiritual energies with their palms.

Their seraph-like wings were focused on their palms, facilitating the charge-up process while circulating the airflow around them to allow better charging efficiency.

From the Command Room, Tsubasa switched on the announcer's PA system...

_**"All audiences, staff, and personnel in the Akibastar AKB0048 Stadium, please evacuate the stadium immediately! I repeat, please evacuate the premise immediately!" **_

_Passion..._

_Yes, one must know this to live without regrets..._

_However, how much is too much?_

_Is there a limit to it all?_

_If there is...then what is the point of trying?_

_If there is not, when must we step down before we lose hold of our identity?_

_Balance..._

_That is the key to living a life worth living..._

Chris and Alito's eyes glowed intensely with energy.

Chieri, who was in the stadium as well, saw the scene unfold from her eyes...

"So this is when rivalries are taken too far out...No wonder Chris-sensei was initially worried about my friendly rivalry with Nagisa...she's right, there's a limit to everything...even rivalries." Chieri frowned.

_**Energy Limit at maximum potential.**_

_**Light and Dark energies are at equal percentages...**_

_**Restraining command deactivated.**_

_**Commencing Overdrive Mode.**_

_**WARNING: The Overdrive Mode is usable once - there will be no way to unleash it once more after activation. All weapons abilities will be weaker by 50% to ease recovery within two days. Clear to proceed? Y/N**_

Vollkommen and Huayra selected the 'Y' option as they spread out their limbs, releasing the Darkness Orbs' full power upon the skies of Akibastar. Arcane tattoos that represented the circuitry of Vollkommen and Huayra shone brightly, unleashing their full potential.

_**"PARADISE LOST!"**_

Streams of darkness flowed with the elements of ice and wind emanating from the two goddess-human hybrids as the combined elements wrapped around the atmosphere of Akibastar in inky darkness in no times flat.

Hikari's eyes became bloodshot as it widened with shock.

"No...Not this...NOT THE PARADISE LOST!"

Vollkommen and Huayra coated their wings with their own specific elements as the two goddess-human hybrids folded back up to their wings. The surrounding areas of Yuko were reduced to just the stage and the stadium slowly disappears into nothingness.

Mists of darkness surrounded Vollkommen, Huayra, and the terrified, albeit angered, Hikari Kimishima. The surroundings gradually grew dark as Hikari snapped out of her shock and flailed her dual blades towards the guarding Vollkommen and Huayra, beads of sweat flowed profusely and her heartbeat pulsated quicker by the second.

Alas, it was futile. The goddess-human hybrids' defense mechanisms were much too rigid for Hikari to handle; her sabres' blade body shattered into smithereens.

With her last hope of offense gone, the ninth Yuko Oshima slumped on her knees; hot, angry tears started flowing out of her eyes once more. The novae's light slowly fading away due to the lack of any light source, no thanks to the darkness summoned by Paradise Lost.

"Hikari...we're sorry we have to do this, but we have no other choice. You have strayed from us; even your friends admitted that you have gone excessively far with your zealousness. You have no idea the amount of repercussions you will cause should you unleash the Center Nova. We have to bring you down to Earth, only to keep you in check...forgive us." Vollkommen sighed.

Hikari glared at the shielding goddess-human hybrids, clenching her fists...

"You both...if you think you can sway me from my own resolve...THINK AGAIN! I WILL FIND A WAY, MY OWN WAY, TO ACHIEVE CENTER NOVA! YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME, YOU HEAR?! YOU WILL NEVER STOP THAT WHICH IS THE UNDYING PASSION ITSELF!"

"There's nothing in this world worst than the betrayal of whom you originally stand for, and who you are. You are taking away your freedom, not us!" Vollkommen and Huayra's sound echoed around once more as the surroundings finally became pitch black.

_**Overdrive systems engaged...**_

_**Final Overdrive activated...**_

"We will never let you go! No now, not ever!" Vollkommen and Huayra's reverbed voice echoed throughout the pitch-black area as the darkness muted Hikari's anguish...

_Our ideals clashed, one of meta-physical being, one of an indomitable will..._

_Our ideals clashed, one of balance, one of extreme passion..._

_Balance, Hikari...that is what you are missing._

_Maybe you will understand someday._

_After all, if I can...so can you._

_**The next day...**_

"The fans are more than relieved that you're able to stop Hikari from losing control over the Center Nova. The fans that sent you the presents are especially thankful." Tsubasa simpered.

"We're just doing our job, Tsubasa. In the end, we are no heroes; we just want to protect those whom we believe in. How's Hikari by the way?" Chris wondered.

"Hikari is gone again...apparently the Overdrive didn't do any damage to her whatsoever, despite making her unconscious for at least a few hours after the attack was unleashed." Tsubasa sighed.

"The Overdrive's darkness element infected Hikari's bloodstream. It will prevent her from attempting to summon the Center Novae for a few days." Chris replied calmly.

"We'll try to see if we can persuade her during her recovery period, but we hold no promises; Hikari is a pretty stubborn person." Alito followed.

"The limiter remover causes your entire mechanical augmentation to excessive amounts of energy per second to facilitate the Overdrive Attack. However, as the test result shown, using this one-off attack built up immense amount of pressure and damage within your mechanical augmentations. Even with your powerful regenerative capabilities it will take at least two days to recover, during which your systems will only operate at fifty percent power. Are you okay with that?" Ayako Kuroki asked in concern, seeing that the result might impair Chris and Alito's abilities in combating against the DES should they attack within their recovery period.

"It's the man, not the machine, Ayako. We'll be fine. Rest assured though, we can never finish this war alone. The fans and AKB0048 have a part to play as well." Chris simpered.

"But what if Hikari still does not heed our advice after the probation effect brought by the Overdrive attack is over?" Tsubasa worryingly replied.

Chris walked towards to see the horizon through a transparent window, with Alito placing her left hand on the Absolution Maiden's right shoulder as she gave a warm simper.

"Rest assured, Tsubasa and Ayako..." Chris frowned as she took out a square emblem made of rock; four beings riding on four horses crafted into the stone's body itself.

Both Chris and Alito uttered out, "We got this covered."

Their eyes glowed blue and green, they know that if Hikari dared to repeat the same crap again...

_Hang in there, Hikari..._

_If your passion continues to overwhelm you, you bet your bottom that the Four, my love, and I will be there waiting to help you._

As Chris and Alito looked at the emblem of The Four, both Maidens had a feeling that they were about to have another fateful reunion with the warriors of the apocalypse once more...

True to their words, the stories of the Four had not yet ended...

_**Yuko's Corruption - Chapter Nine ending scene.**_

On one of the mountains, outskirts of Akibastar Town, Chris and Alito tried to defend Mikako Minamino. the fifth Minami Minegishi...

"How do you expect us to believe that, huh? That woman has run away without even graduating properly, and now that ass has to have the cheek to bond with Katagiri, and even you!" Shiori assumed Chris to be lying.

"Chris, please don't lie…You don't have to be helpful all the time, she has left us in times of need without a proper goodbye and even helped DES, you don't have to be merciful on her!" Ayako frowned.

Chris kept a straight face as she took out the Emblem of the Four…

"I swear upon The Four…that what I speak is the truth! Should my words not be honourable, the Four shall not…"

"**_You don't have to say anything, Chris! What you said is the truth all along, for we can testify that!"_**

Chris and Alito broke the Emblem of the Four, calling forth the Four Horsemen's assitance for the first time since two years...

_The end...finally begins._


End file.
